The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by animehostess
Summary: I didn't believe in serious relationships. Past boyfriends were kind of proof of that. But, when my best friend gets in a serious relationship with a guy she met online, can I control my feelings for his hot brooding, bastard of a best friend? Nejitenten
1. How this mess all started

**Basic Info:** (updated 08/10/10)

**Title**: _The Fine Line Between love and Hate_

**Genre**: _Romance, Drama and Humor._

**Rating**: _T, (It might sometimes, in the future go a bit over that, but nothing major or close to M)_

**Full Summary**: _Tenten Kurosaki is a 3rd year University student studying at KNU with her best friend Sakura Haruno. In a twist of events, Sakura admits to chatting with a stranger in secret behind Tenten's back. Without knowing the effects of this decision to her future, Tenten finds herself agreeing to meet this mystery man at a bar. To her surprise he has a friend, and by chance encounters, they always seem to be at the same place, during the same time. When Sakura hooks up with her new boyfriend, and Tenten is forced to grow closer with his friend, whom she's not all too fond of, will love bloom between the two or will Tenten's stubborn nature keep them apart?_

_' ' Thoughts_

_" " Speaking_

_( ) Inner thoughts/verification _

**A/N: **_Hey all! This is my first ever Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. _

**Disclaimer: **_All copyrighted characters including Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_** "**How this mess all started**"**_

* * *

Tenten slammed her car's door behind her with more (and mistakenly, unintentional) force then necessary as she walked up the stairs to the front porch of Sakura's home. She had gotten her supposed "emergency" call, 26 minutes before she left her shift at Caily's. Honest to say, Tenten wasn't so pleased to have to come all the way to Sakura's home for gossip, but at her best friend's desperate plea, there was no way she could refused.

Caily's was an amazingly cool store that sold many kinds of weaponry and just about anything that was sharp and pointy. She'd run across the job offer in a newspaper ad when she was 15, and has been working there ever since. Something about knives, guns and spears fascinated her, and she's also taken on the craft of swordsman ship. Tenten was the best in her class at aim, speed, and agility and although bragging wasn't in her line of study, the young woman still felt proud to have completed her 5 year weaponry course early, all because of her talent.

As her lightly tanned hands reached to knock on the solid wooden door of the Haruno household, it flew open to reveal an anxious and disheveled looking Sakura at the front.

Her pink hair seemed to be in a careless uproar as strands of her petal tresses stood erect in various directions. It looked like she'd been blowing it from her face, a habit only performed when she was stressed about something. Her emerald eyes glistened with unspoken secrets and excitement, as her small frame jerked around, impatient. Tenten raised a perfect eyebrow at her in curiosity. '_What the hell?' _She thought.

"I am so glad you're here, come on in!" Sakura gestured the brunette inside and closed the door behind her.

"Good evening, Mrs. Haruno!" Tenten called politely to the woman whom she was sure, was to be in the kitchen preparing dinner for her family.

"Nice to see you again Tenten," The older women responded, taking her unplanned appearance lightly considering how often she always seemed to be over at Sakura's place. (Little did she know how drastically their regular routine would soon change.)

Sakura skipped in front of her, taking the steps by two's and three's while Tenten patiently climbed the stairs at her own steady pace. When she finally came up to Sakura's bedroom door, she found the pink haired women sitting comfortably in a green bean bag chair while patting the black one adjacent to her. She walked near the seat at an attempt to sit beside her, when out of no where Sakura's soft voice scolded her. "This is a big secret Tenny, shut the door will you?"

The eighteen year old rolled her eyes at her best friend's immaturity and reluctantly closed the door. "Can you please explain to me why I had to rush here ASAP and why you're acting so weird?"

She later settled into the slushiness of the bean bag and turned her full attention to her best friend. Sakura played with her fingers and stared at the floor as a blush settled onto her face. Tenten only gave her a questioning look. If she knew anything about Sakura, it had to be the look she got when she spoke about a guy. And the look that was being given now, screamed 90% boy trouble. The university student was surprised that Sakura had already found a crush so early in the year. (It was already the second term but still...) Yet, Tenten didn't understand why Sakura was making such a big deal just to tell her about it. Was it really that serious?

"What is it Saku?" Tenten encouraged, as a way to get the other teen to speak. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sakura exhaled heavily and raised her eyes to chocolate orbs. "Promise me you won't be mad?"

Confusion crossed Tenten's features and Sakura silently shook her head and said, "Just… please, promise me?"

Still lost to what the other women meant, she promised anyway and waited for her to begin.

This time however, Sakura did not look up to gaze at Tenten, but instead stared a her laptop sitting on the bed across the room.

"A month ago, I was on soda head chatting with people like I usually do, when this random boy asked me to be his friend." Immediately realizing this really _had_ to do with a guy, Tenten instinctively sat up straighter, listening more intently.

"And you know me Ten, I don't trust people like that, but that time-oh I don't know, I just felt like it was okay, you know?"

She nodded hesitantly afraid to find were this story was headed. Was she pregnant? Did the guy rape her? '_Focus Tenten!' _She thought exasperatingly._ 'Of course those things didn't happen, Sakura is much more smarter than that_.' (And how would he get to her from across the computer screen...?)

'_I am such a retard!_' she scolded herself silently, of course she didn't get raped! It had to be the exhaustion from work, that was making her think this way.

"So me and him,—Well me and Sasuke that is, we started to chat everyday from then on. And oh my God Tenten, it's not what you think, alright? He's not a 40 year old rapist that's disguising or something. Sasuke's nothing like that, he's this mysterious, funny, smart and down to earth guy and I think he's pretty good looking too, but that's besides the point. So we chatted for weeks everyday at the same time after six and got to know each other more and more." She inhaled deeply and Tenten tried to ignore the glow in her eyes while she spoke of the guy.

"I know you'll think I'm stupid Tenny but I really, really, REALLY like this guy. I think I might even... love him." She whispered the last part so that Tenten wouldn't hear, but she heard it anyway. Shocked and upset at the same time, the women jumped up from her black bean bag cushion and stared her best friend down.

"How could you do something so foolish Sakura! Don't you know anything about child predators? What if—"

"I KNOW! I know alright!" Her tone was so steady and strong that at first, Tenten didn't even notice her trembling.

"I know," She whispered again. "I've thought about everything you're thinking of right now. I'm not a child anymore, and you know something? The fact that he might be some criminal with a horrible record doesn't change anything! Not the way I feel, not the way I think he feels about me, and it doesn't change my decision on what I want to do."

Tenten stared at her, and she stared back just as fiercely, determination clear in her green, apple orbs.

"He asked me to meet him Ten, and I agreed. I want to meet him, I really do. I know it's weird, me liking a guy on the net like this after scolding all those other girls that became victims, but...oh god!" She whimpered slightly and started to cry, her frame shaking uncontrollably.

Tenten sighed, unable to make a clear picture of the situation.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm not mad at you I'm just…surprised that's all." (There goes an understatement.)

Sakura lifted her head slightly to look up at the smiling brunette.

"You're not?"

Tenten shook her head. She really wasn't all that mad. She was just so overwhelmed with thoughts. Concerns, questions that she knew could probably wait. She didn't want to sound like an over protective parent yelling at their thirteen year old but...

The one question that wouldn't die out no matter how hard she tried was, 'W_hat's going to happen now?'_

* * *

**A/N:** A_nd there it is! The very first Chapter to my story! Please review and let me know what you think. (Seriously.)_

_~Animehostess~_


	2. Challenges & New Desires

**A/N:**_ I would really like to thank Deyanira-chan for reviewing my very first comment on fan fiction. Her review gave me the confidence I needed to continue on with my story and I'm really grateful for that._

_AND to all who also reviewed thanks so much! It means a lot!_

_Here's Chapter 2 hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_" _**C_hallenges and New Desires_**_" _**

**_

* * *

_**

"I can't believe you're making me do this! " Tenten whispered over to the calm figure standing beside her as they pushed their way within the crowd of people. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, which she was positive didn't go by unheard to anyone that they've passed by, and her hands were so sweaty that they felt like 3 pound weights coated with perspiration on her arms.

"Calm down Tenten, it's not like were jumping into an ocean filled with sharks or anything, jeez."

Oh, she wanted Tenten to calm down. To calm down?

'_How sweet, isn't that sweet? I don't even think she realizes that we are bout to lie to get inside a club that you have to be 19 to get into!' _Tenten seethed mentally.

How old was this guy anyway? He must have been pretty old, at least older than Sakura or her, to be able to get into this club. Unless of course, he used a fake I-D like they were about to. And neither assumption made Tenten like the guy anymore than she did from the start.

The terrified part of her wanted to yell at Sakura and say,_ "_I apologize if I feel that going into a club to find your _"mystery"_ guy is beyond strange. I am deeply sorry if sneaking out and lying to your parents mean nothing to you, but scare me shitless." But instead, she settled for, "You know something Sakura, I'm never going with anything you say EVER again. Got me?"

"Aww Tens, I feel bad enough as it is withought you pulling the guilt trip on me!"

It was a childish whine but hearing the remorse and true honesty within her words allowed Tenten to sigh. She looped her hands through Sakura's and said, " I guess when I agreed to this I wasn't exactly aware of what I was getting myself into."

In truth, she really didn't have a clue in her mind as to why she had agreed to do this. Sakura and her are hardly what one would call "legal". She had just turned 18 in the beginning of last month and Sakura was still 17 and her birthday was a few weeks away.

So give her one good reason why she shouldn't be freaked out right now.

At KNU Tenten had exams she needed to be studying for and Sakura should be focusing oh her school and education anyway NOT chasing some half-assed fantasy dream she's been living in the past month about falling in love with a complete stranger she met online. Tenten looked over at the hyperactive girl beside her and at the excitement in her eyes, guilt immediately consumed her. It wasn't Sakura's fault at all, she was the one who agreed to help her, Tenten could of told her no (actually that's a big lie; she couldn't just say no to Sakura like that,) and she's convinced that if it was her in Sakura's position she'd support Tenten all the way.

But she wasn't Sakura, at least not in that way. She cared for her friends on a whole other level and it felt strange shutting those concerns to the darkest part of her mind; but she did so anyway. For Sakura.

The line moved ahead at a reasonable pace and in a small amount of time they were three pairs of people away from the security guard. "Ok you remember the plan right?" Sakura asked her and she shook her head relentlessly. "Alright just act normal, and well be in there in no time."

'_OR we could get caught and they can see right through our lie and sent us to jail, not to Juvie, but real grown up jail, were there are scary big ass criminals that can sit on you and stuff._' Tenten thought logically.

In her head she chanted: '_I'm too young to go to jail, I'm too young to go to jail._'

She didn't even realize that the big dude with the tight black t-shirt was speaking to her until Sakura shook her out of her chanting and said, "Tenten, show him your ID."

She squeaked out a surprised "Oh!" and handed him the card shakily as a blush painted her cheeks.

As he checked out the card with his suspicious gaze, she reminded herself to act normal, and that if they were to get caught she would go down with her head on her shoulders held high. He looked at her after his inspection and winked, and Tenten's blush then returned. So much for having dignity.

Sakura smiled at him and grabbed her arm. The loud music pounded in her ears as they walked through the doors and became immediately greeted by flashing lights. She followed Sakura to the bar at the back of the room. She was surprised to find herself getting enveloped in a bone crushing hug by a flash of pink. "Thank you so much! You did really well; I owe you big time, thanks for doing this for me, Tenny."

She returned the bone crushing hug but then released Sakura after a few seconds. "Where did he say you were supposed to meet again?" She turned to look around the crowded, hot and sweaty place. She hated clubs and some part of her knew that this night was going to take its toll on her.

"Umm..."

Sakura took a moment to think and then shouted, "Under the D.J, come on!"

Once again Tenten was pulled through crowds of dancing and sweaty people until finally, they reached the D.J.

After about 18 minutes of standing there, with the loud booming music in there ears, irritation started to seep through Tenten's veins. '_Oh hell no!" _She thought angrily. _'Sakura may be up for standing here waiting for a guy for 2 to 3 hours but that is NOT how I plan to spend my Saturday night.'_

This jerk had some nerve keeping them waiting like this. Who did he think he was anyway?

The knife strapped to her thigh under the black strapless dress she was wearing felt heavier than she remembered it feeling last. When Tenten heard a gasp coming from Sakura and turned to see what was wrong, she found her BF staring at two tall looking guys making there way over to them.

One of the two had dark blue hair an onyx eyes, while the other looked to have long brown hair pulled into a sort of ponytail with gray depthless, pupiless eyes. (Umm…..weird anyone?)

Both loomed ahead of Sakura's and her height of 5'7 and looked intimidating enough to make Tenten want to wipe that smirk off of both there little cocky faces. And suddenly using the knife under her dress didn't seem like a bad idea at all, the small piece of metal even felt weightless.

**

* * *

**

_**A/N:** Sucky right? Yeah I know *sigh* but please review anyway so I know what I can do to improve it. Remember: reviews make me smile._

_~AnimeHostess~_


	3. Breaking glass

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Summer vacation is here and I have basically nothing to do. (Lol) So u can look forward to more of my updates! Thanks again to all my reviewers, your opinions are greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** "**_Breaking glass_**"**

* * *

Neji POV

_The keys jingled in my pale hand as I unlocked the door to the condo Sasuke and I shared. Barely even inside the room, I was greeted with the sight of Naruto and Kiba fighting over the X-BOX three sixty control._

_"Give it here dog breath!" Naruto pulled the remote in his direction but then fell over on his head while Kiba pulled it over to himself and exclaimed, __"Like hell I will pea for a brain!"_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"_

_Shikamaru who was sitting on our leather couch reading a book, turned to greet me with a bored wave. "Hey Neji, welcome home."_

_I could feel my eyes twitching in irritation as the scene unfolded in front of me. Heaving a sigh, I shut the front door and dropped my keys to the coffee table._

_"You morons are aware that there's more than one remote, right?" To my question they only began to wrestle around the room as Shikamaru answered for them._

_"Yep, but they keep ranting on and on about how lucky **that** remote is supposed to be or something, I don't know." __He shrugged for emphasis and returned to his "Checkers for Dummies" novel. Looking around the upside down living room, I became aware to the fact that the chicken butt haired Uchiha wasn't around, so I asked, "Where's the Uchiha?"_

_"Chatting with that girl again." they all replied simultaneously._

_At that I smirked. "Oh really, again? How long has it been now?"_

_Kiba who had been sticking out his tongue at a pouting Naruto turned to me and said casually, "One month and 6 days."_

_The Uchiha had constantly chatted with this girl for a little over a month now non-stop, and it amused me to no end to see how much softer he's gotten over her. Though I hardly approved of this online affair, I kept my thoughts to myself; the Uchiha's life was no business of mine nor did I want it to be._

_The door down the hall creaked open and a monotone faced Sasuke stepped outside of his room and stared at me curiously. _

_"When did you get here, Hyuga?" _

_"Long enough." The answer was short and curt._

_He stared at my smirk for a while before looking at me like I grew a third head and turning to the kitchen. _

_"So teme, are you and your little girlfriend getting acquainted nicely?"_

_Sasuke appeared, tomato in hand as he glared holes into Naruto's head. "Shut up dobe before I come over there and make you." Naruto only snickered at the comment and proceeded to throw profanities at a winning kiba._

_"Seriously dude, what's up with you and zaruka?"_

_"SAKURA!" He all but growled at all of us, which did not go unnoticed by anyone._

_Kiba and Naruto howled with laughter as Shikamaru and I smirked. "Yeah if that's even her name." Naruto declared between fits of cackling._

_The Uchiha smirked at this and said, "You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend dobe."_

_"Nu –uh!"_

_"Oh Hinata-Chan; Hinata- Chan!" Kiba mocked and proceeded to laugh as he saw the small blush that appeared on Naruto's face._

_I sat on the couch next to Shikamaru and pretended to be interested in the game. Just as I truly was getting into the game, Sasuke announced out of the blue, "We're meeting up tonight, just so you know." I turned to glare at the careless posture that leaned against the wall._

_"What!" I said. "Tonight? When did you figure this one out? Was it before or after she brainwashed you?" My irritation only grew when he shrugged and continued to eat his tomato. Shikamaru interjected a yawn before replying. "Troublesome drama, where?"_

_"At the club down the street."_

_"WHA-you said tonight right?" Naruto's mouth hung open._

_"Hn."_

_The room grew eerily silent when finally kiba said, "You like her don't you?"_

_No response of course, I doubt anyone was expecting one. Shikamaru sighed. "As much I'd love to see this disaster unfold in person, I have a date with Temari tonight and there's no way I can get out of it."_

_Naruto and Kiba agreed. "Yeah, me and Naruto have plans too."_

_"What are you doing tonight Neji?" I glared at Naruto's stupid face._

_"Nothing."_

_"Ok then –"_

_"But that doesn't mean I want to go anywhere with him or his little prostitute either."_

_Sasuke and I glared at each other._

_"Aww come on Neji, stop being a jack ass."_

_"Yeah Neji, for once just take that stick up your ass out for air or something. Besides, we're going to need an eye witness to know what happened."_

_I shook my head adamantly, no way._

I sighed. How did I get myself into this situation again? Sandwiched between hot, sweaty, dancing people was NOT how I imagined myself spending my Saturday.

The music was too loud; the people were too close to bear and the air was so stuffy, I could swear it could be sliced in half by a knife.

The Uchiha returned, sat beside me again, and ordered a drink. "She wasn't there?" I asked though I knew the answer anyway. He's already been there twice and the game was becoming old.

"Hn." He replied and I sighed again and took a sip of my water. (I didn't drink, I felt it was an activity acted out only by miserable people with no life.)

We sat there in that room for about ten minutes before he got up to go check on his date again. This time, I stopped him.

"You're very persistent, you know that?" It wasn't a question and he stared at me blankly. "I'll join you." I simply stated and stepped off my stool. He smirked at the action.

"Oh, looking for some entertainment are we?"

I shrugged, choosing to ignore his teasing. "Might as well get a few laughs out of this meeting, anything's better than sitting here with those fan girls standing in that corner over there stalking me."

He nodded and we made our way to the D.J towards the corner of the large dancing floor. Surprisingly this time, there were two women standing there talking, very into there conversation. The one with pink hair was the first to notice us approaching and soon the brunette turned and noticed us too. The look that crossed her face was too comical and I smirked at her.

How interesting...

* * *

Tenten POV

"Sakura?" The dark blue haired one asked over the music when he came into hearing range. A blush flooded Sakura's cheeks and she nodded mutely. I fought with myself not to roll my eyes and stared at the gray-eyed one who had been smirking at me ever since we saw him. I wanted so badly to rip it off his good looking face, but restrained myself with thoughts of Sakura and how much this meeting meant to her.

Chicken butt (that was my new name for him) took out his hand for Sakura to shake while the long haired cocky bastard and I battled it out. I glared and he smirked. And though the smirk looked convincing enough, some part of me knew he didn't want to be there either.

* * *

**Please review! ^^**


	4. I don't know you and already I hate you

**A/N: **_Once again thanks for the reviews peoples! I was actually going to upload this chapter a little later but then, of course Hagasashi-san just had to "convince" me (yeah right, more like threaten!) to upload another so I guess here it is!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

** "**_I don't know you, and already I hate you_**"**

* * *

Tenten POV

My eyes twitched in the direction of this stranger that sat beside me, his colon, seemingly manly, smelled so cinnamon like and sweet that I had to fight with myself not to swoon and fall over. But I wasn't going to. My pride was much too important.

Sakura and (insert gag) "Sasuke" had ditched Neji and me (Yeah, Neji…Kami do I hate the guy. His name was so stupid! Everything about him was stupid!) to go skipping off to their little date. I of course, gave Sakura a piece of my mind before they left together.

_I smiled sweetly. "Excuse us, for a moment." I pulled Sakura as far away from the suspicious looking men as much as the crowd allowed. I turned once it felt like we were out of hearing range and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Sakura, that guy looks extremely old."_

_Her shoulders sagged and she said, "I know Ten, but he can't be that much older than me. At least not really. Three or four years at the most."_

_"Three or four years at the—" I shook my head in disbeleif. "Look Sakura, you know you're my best friend right?" She nodded and I continued. "Ok so what I'm about to say should make more sense. I care about you Saku, a lot. And I'd hate to see you're life get ruined by some dude you don't even know."_

_She opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted her._

_ "Let me finish. Now, I'm not saying he's some criminal looking to hunch teenage girls, but you never know. These things happen almost all the time, and for the most part someone always ends up getting hurt. I'm going to trust you tonight though. I'll trust that you know what you're doing because I can tell this means a lot to you. But I swear to you Sakura, if he so much as try's anything funny, I will **personally **cut of his thing with a rusty kunai-so lord help me!"_

_She looked about ready to say something but I silent's her with a glare. "If anything's goes wrong, know that I'm right here for you alright? I'll be right here waiting. I came all the way down here for you Sakura, don't do anything stupid, ok?"_

_She nodded again as a tear slipped down her cheek. (The girl was so damn emotional all the time!) I hugged her with as much enthusiasm I could muster, which at the moment I knew wasn't a lot, and pushed her in the direction we just came from._

I completely regretted the decision. Cause now I was stuck with mister talks a lot (Notice the sarcasm) with nothing to do, at a bar of all places!

When he spoke up, I jumped a little. "You don't like me do you?"

I stared at him, unblinking. "Naww, what ever made you think such a thing?" (Insert obvious sarcasm, again.)

"Well for one thing, you keep glaring at me and you keep sighing like you don't want to be here." I looked over at him and his nicely dressed form. At his firm jaw and at the way his biceps moved all in one glance. _"Was this guy serious? (*scoff*) Trying to impress me with his body language like that."_

"And for another thing, you're sitting 5 stools away from me, what am I supposed to think?"

I looked at the space between us to find that he really wasn't lying and back up again.

Okay...apparently this guy didn't understand what avoiding a person was. (Get the hell away from me or, I don't like you! Not the hint for you to attempt anything at a conversation!)

"Um, that I'm one of those girls raised with the kind of parents that tell their kids NOT to speak to strangers.?" I stared at him, wide eyed and everything.

He shrugged and took a sip of his water. (Hey, at least the bastard wasn't a drinker. I guess he can earn like… an inch of my respect with that.)

"You're talking to me **now...** aren't you?"

Did I say respect? Never mind that, this retard is beyond earning _my_ respect, ( *pfft*) not today, not ever. He gave me one of those little smirks that made him appear even more attractive. (Oh, the agony!) It would be so very tragic if that pretty face was to get ruined. (Cue evil laughter)

I stood up, banged on the counter with my bare hands and brought my face as close to his as the 5 stools would allow. "Are you stupid or something! Obviously I wouldn't even BE talking to you right now if you didn't talk to me FIRST! Ok? So just leave the know- it- all talk for someone less observant or stupider than me."

All though it hadn't become silent over my outburst, the random eyes that stared at me curiously and the amused look on the guys face (I couldn't bare say his name...) was all enough to form a blush on my cheeks.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I yelled over to him. I huffed and pouted, crossed my arms over my chest and sat back down on my stool.

"Tenten!" A voice called. I turned and grinned as I noticed the figure that was approaching. I've never been happier to see Sakura in my life!

"HALLELUJAH!" I yelled and got up as fast as I could to give my best friend a hug. This moment was indeed a special moment, Sakura was safe and I'm free from the clutches of the pupiless long haired guy, not to mention we get to go home now too.

I separated from her and she said, "Hold on a sec, Sasuke's going to get me his number." Looks like someone got closer over there little bonding time. (Hint, hint: Sasuke and Sakura) The name came so easily off of her tongue like she's been acquainted with the guy her whole life. I was a bit disapointed however, that she seemed to like him even more than she did before. _'*Laughs nervously* It wasn't like I was hoping they wouldn't like each other or anything.'_

"Oh ok." I agreed half heartedly.

I'm stuck here again even though I didn't want to be! I looked over to see recognition on Neji's face; almost like he was putting something together. And then it hit me. Sakura had blurted my name out loud...so now he knows my name!

That damn Sakura, always so careless. What if this guy was some kind of stalker or something?

"Ok I'm ready to go." All worries drained away from my conscious as Sakura spoke those words. "YES! Alright just hold a sec I'm going to go pay for my pin'a calota."

I headed back to my seat pulling out the necessary cash when suddenly a pale hand shot before mine and laid down the money before I could. I looked up to see Neji standing there with his hands outstretched, his face appeared handsomer from the closeness, as he said, "Please allow me to pay for your expenses."

I merrily nodded my head, shaking it randomly, my mind in a far away place, but my eyes never leaving his depthless, gray ones.

* * *

**A/N: **_PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS, AND CONCERNS!_

_~AnimeHostess~_


	5. Caught in between

**A/N: **_And the fiction keeps rolling!_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

_** "**Caught in between"_

* * *

Tenten POV

"Sakura, where did I put my bag?"

It has been a week now since the bar incident. I haven't heard from, talked to, or seen that Neji guy ever since. Not that I cared. I've been living a busy life for the past week anyway. Between attending classes at KNU, working at Caily's and listening to Sakura swoon over her new boyfriend, I barely find time to shower, let alone find time to think of _him_….wait, that's a lie. (I shower regularly people!)

"Check in the refrigerator!" She yelled.

I got up from my position crouched on the carpet floor and brushed my hands. "My BOOK BAG Sakura not FOOD!"

Her voice sounded muffled but I made out the words, "I know! You're BAG is in the fridge!"

I thought over it for a second. "Nu-uh! No its not!"

Sakura has been spending more time living with me now, since she didn't want her parents finding out about Sasuke. I've grown to "accept" him to say the least. He's been over my apartment once already, called 4 times, went on a date with Sakura twice, and didn't seem all that bad.

At least we knew he wasn't some kind of crazy ax murderer. And although I've grown to trust him more, Sakura was still my friend and I wasn't going back on the promise I made to her at the bar. Comes the time he screws up, his ass was mine!

The real problem though still remained with Neji. I thought of him, I hated him, I found him attracting, and it was all a big mess. My feelings were so bunched up all so suddenly; I just decided to feel neutral about the whole thing. It was always on again and off again for me and lord; I swear I was becoming bipolar.

"Yes it is." The sound of the shower being turned off was followed suit by the shower's sliding doors closing.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

Sakura growled, and came out of my bathroom in a towel over her body and an annoyed look on her face. She marched over to the fridge making sure to make lots of noise on the way (probably to prove a point). She yanked the fridges door open, grabbed my back bag and turned to me.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU CALL _THIS?"_

I coughed nervously. "Hehe, my back bag?"

* * *

I parked my dark blue ford focus into the campus's parking lot and shut the engine.

I stepped onto the ground, and locked the doors. The t-shirt I was wearing flew up slightly as a strong wave of wind blew.

I wiped my hands on my black skinny jeans, and arranged my bag onto my shoulder. It was still kind of cold and I always felt like this smell was following me.

A dark blue midnight colored hair caught the corner of my vision and I ran to catch up with the familiar face.

"Hey, Hinata,"

She turned and looked startled at first but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh, hey Tenten what's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, the world I guess. What's up with you?"

"Well... I'm having a sleep over at my house tomorrow night with some of my friends, would you like to come?"

"Uh, well... I kind of had plans-"

Let me stop lying. Going home to an empty apartment to watch the Simpsons was NOT what normal people called having plans. It was having no life.

"Oh, well, that's fine too."

"No, no, no, I'd love to come over, my plans can wait."

She looked unsure. "Are you positive it's okay?"

Too positive. "100 percent."

She smiled at me as we entered the building. "All right that's great, I'll be seeing you tomorrow at 6 then. I'll call you with all the details sometime. It's a Sunday though, is that alright?"

Oh little naïve, naïve Hinata.

"Trust me Hinata, any day will be fine. You have my number right?"

"Okay. If you're sure, and yes I do have you're number. I got to get to class now. See you around?"

I grinned a, "Sure", waved and headed of in the other direction.

* * *

Classes dragged on, the professors talked **way **too much, and apparently, I had no life.

Just great.

Finally, my last class ended and I breathed a sigh of relief when I walked through the door.

Until, that is, my poetry professor Maito guy, called me back into the classroom. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

Out of all my professors, this one was definitely the weirdest. His hair was cut into the shape of bowl, his eyebrows were so thick you'd think he still had his breakfast hiding in there somewhere, and he freaking wears tights to class; _Tights; _Green tights. The kind that hugs the skin and-(*shudder*)-let's not go there.

"Yes Gai sensei?" (We were required to call all of our teachers' sensei here, it was such a drag.)

"Ah Tenten, I was reading over you're latest poems a few days ago and I noticed how much better you have been doing in this class. You're poems are filled with so much more youth! What do you think caused the change?"

...

He called me in for that?

(*Twitch*)

(*Twitch*)

What the hell?

"Well- I, I really don't know. Why do you ask?"

My poems are probably better now because I got a lot of time on my hands. Before, I could hardly care less since I was passing the class anyway and I was always so busy hanging out with Sakura and stuff, but now she got herself a boyfriend and I have way too much free time on my hands.

"Well miss Kurosaki, if you keep up the good work, I can probably put you on my poetry team." He gave me good guy pose, something only he knows how to do. (The disgusting pedophile!)...just joking!

'_Eww... He winked at me._'

"Umm …I'm flattered."

'_Keep smiling._'

"Really Gai-sensei, thanks a lot."

"Excellent, I'll see you on Wednesday then, in the power of youth!"

_'Nod slowly and run for the door!'_

* * *

I sighed when I was in the hallway. 10 minutes of my life was just wasted, with Gai of all people.

I pushed open the front door and froze in my place at the top of the steps.

Leaning on a black shiny Mustang Infiniti Hummer with no care in the world was the guy I thought about every time I got a chance, hated and thought was attractive all at once, just standing there.

I felt kind of…happy? Sort of like, I missed him or something.

When he turned to notice me, a smirk shown on his face, and I blushed. See? His smirk is so annoying, I'm practically seething in anger! I didn't miss him.

I slowly descended the steps one by one at a slow, unsure pace. The last time I spoke to the guy, I was majorly PMSing and I acted like a bitch. I would totally understand if he didn't say anything to me. (kami, now I was getting sensitive!) When I came close enough to hearing range he said.

"Hi." In that deep stupid voice he has.

"Hi," I responded trying to sound like I didn't care; which I didn't, of course.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." If possible his smirk seemed to grow. Ugh, the bastard.

"No, you can't, because this is my university, and I take classes here, you don't have a reason to be here though."

"Yes I do,"

"Then go ahead and tell me what it is genius!" I threw my hands in the air exasperatedly. (It's so totally NOT my fault that I'm being a bitch. Again, Neji has the kind of personality that made even the sweetest people want to lash out.)

"I'm picking up my cousin."

"This late?"

"She had to stay after class for something, what's you're reason?"

"I had things to do."

"Hn."

It suddenly grew quiet between us as we stood there awkwardly. I rubbed the heel of my converses together for a distraction. Realizing I had to head home, I said, "Well then, I best be on my way."

I was about to turn the corner until his voice stopped me.

"Why do you smell like cheese?"

It was quit for a moment before I turned around and said.

"Cause I forgot that I left my book bag in the fridge last night and it just so happened to be sitting next to the cheese! Satisfied?"

Bastard.

* * *

**A****/N: **_How did you like that broccoli? Lol Leave me your comments and let me know what you think._

_Thanks for all the reviews, and the support._

_~AnimeHostess~_


	6. Lonelyness and Drama

**A/N: **_Thanks a plenty for all the feedback and here's...chapter 6! _

_Yay…. No, No. Not really._

_Lol, one of my reviewers asked me an important question regarding the last chapter and I just wanted to share it with you all just in case you had the same question. _

_**Did I have my own experience with leaving my bag in the fridge? No, no I did not. Never had actually. For chapter five with Tenten's "accident" (lol if u can call it that) it was just another random thing that popped into my head, and I decided to go with it. None of it came from real life experience folks. Lol **_

_Maybe I'll even go back to chapter 5 and explain the situation a little more. *shrugs*_

_I don't know. But if you have any questions or concerns regarding this story, please don't hesitate to tell me them, I'll do my best to answer them all the very best way that I can._

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_** "**Loneliness and Drama**"**_

* * *

Tenten POV

It was a Sunday and I had nothing to do. I attended church that morning already so I didn't need to go there later on. Sakura was home with her parents, probably at church or something.

I didn't have to attend any classes until Wednesday, thank Kami, and although I appreciate the time away from school, I was beginning to get agitated with myself. I had awoken that morning balancing from lack of sleep. (A certain someone just wouldn't leave my mind...)

I had taken my shower, dressed presentably for the 9 am mass and left the apartment. Then I came back around 10:45 took a shower yet again, and found myself in my current position, with nothing to do. I could always give my foster parents back in Tokyo a call, but I didn't feel like it and most likely they would be no help anyway.

I sagged on my couch some more for a good 15 minutes before finally deciding to watch some TV. I got up as a commercial began to play to fix myself some lunch. The TV proved to be great company as the noise filled the lonely apartment. I opened my fridge only to find an apple core, some milk, mozzarella cheese and a most likely expired bottle of orange juice.

I tried checking it just to be sure, but pulled back the moment my nose met with the sour smell. I sighed. When was the last time I went grocery shopping again?

* * *

On my way home from the grocery store, just as I was about to turn the corner, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, to signal an incoming text. Sitting in a very uncomfortable position with a vibrating cell phone in the pocket of your jeans was no picnic. But keeping in mind that I was driving at the moment, I decided to ignore it.

After parking my car in its normal parking spot just underneath my bedroom's window, I made my way up the stairs to apartment 602 with 3 heavy grocery bags. It was then that my cell phone decided to ring again. I groaned from exhaustion.

When I finally entered through the door, placed the bags down onto the counter and reached into the tight space of my jeans for the phone, the ringing ceased. I fought with myself not to fling it across the room in anger. Nothing was going my way today.

I checked the text before I checked who called and was shocked to find that it was Sakura who had texted me.

**_Hey tens, I can't come over 2night, Sasuke asked me out 2 dinner, n Idk how to tell him no. Please don't be too upset._**

**_````Cherry Blossom``````_**

I closed my out of date flip phone, and tossed it aside on the counter somewhere not even bothering to arrange the groceries I brought earlier. I wasn't in the mood for lunch now anyways. I sat on my couch again, staring at the ceiling with no particular interest.

I had no idea what to think right now. I mean I guess the unselfish part of me should have been happy that Sakura had a boyfriend now and that she was living her life more happily, but the selfish side wanted her best friend back, it wanted to have Sakura all to herself and I knew that was wrong.

I couldn't help my feelings though, it felt as if Sasuke was taking Sakura away from me and they've only been dating for like...a week? I laughed humorlessly to myself. Life was so ironic.

I jumped slightly when my house phone beeped and a small voice started to speak.

"_Um...Ano, Tenten-san this is Hinata. I was just calling to remind you about the sleep over party that's being held tonight at my house. I wanted to give you the details-,"_

My eyes widened, as I remembered the conversation Hinata and I had yesterday. I couldn't believe I forgot so quickly. I leaped up to retrieve the phone.

"_I guess your not home at the moment but please-"_

"Hello? Hinata is that you?"

"Hello? Tenten- san?"

"Yeah it's me, hey. Sorry about that, I was out shopping before and I guess I forgot to turn the phone back on."

"Oh, it's alright."

It was quite for a moment.

"Um, will you still be able to make it tonight?"

I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "Actually Hinata, to be honest I had forgotten completely about the plans we made before, but I'm sure I can still come. If it's still ok with you that is, I wasn't doing anything today anyway."

I heard her sigh of relief. "I'm glad. Of course you're still welcome but you'll need to bring enough clothes for two days."

"2 days?"

"Uhuh, it's going to be tonight, and Monday so that you can leave on Tuesday morning. Is there a problem?"

I thought about it for a second, Sakura was going to be with Sasuke now, classes didn't start until Wednesday and I was off break for Caily's the whole week.

"No it's no problem, where do I meet you?"

Hinata filled me in on all the details and then we hung up. I skipped to my kitchen hungry once more and started to prepare myself something to eat. I was so ecstatic that I agreed to go to this. At least now I had something to do.

While I was smoldering my sandwich with mayo, the corner of my eyes caught sight of my cell phone. I reached for it and replied to Sakura's text.

**_It's fine. Go enjoy urself._**

**_Tennyknives_**

It wasn't too long after when I was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating my sandwich did Sakura respond.

**_I love you so much. You no that right? Thanks a plenty Tens. I promise we can hang out some other time._**

**_'''''''Cherry Blossom'''''''_**

I smiled at her words.

**_Yeah,Yeah_**

**_TennyKnives_**

After finishing my sandwich and gulping down some juice, a grin lit my face. '_It was time to go pack.'_

* * *

Neji (POV)

There was a soft knock at my door and I stood to go answer it.

"Hinata-sama?"

I had returned home for the memorial weekend break, leaving the Uchiha and the hoodlums he called friends back in our loft. (Well, I guess they were my friends too….) My uncle was glad to see me back home, and apparently so were my cousins since they just could NOT leave me alone.

I was shocked to find Hinata-sama outside my bedroom's door; she rarely disturbed me unless deemed extremely necessary. Usually it was my other cousin, Hanabi-san doing all the annoying.

"N-n-neji-ni-san, I'm sorry is this a bad time?"

"Not at all, was there something you needed?"

"Ano…I'm inviting a couple of friends over tonight for a sleep over a-and um…"

She twiddled nervously with her fingers and I glared at her. I hated when she became like this. I combed my fingers over my temple lightly, in attempt to fight off the incoming migraine.

"What is it?"

A blush painted her cheeks at my tone, and she twiddled with her fingers once more, but this time spoke simultaneously.

"Can you please do me a favor and go pick up the pizzas, I ordered at _Lari-sans._"

She spoke so hurriedly, that I barely understood what she said.

"When will you need them?"

"In a few minutes or so; Temari and Ino-san are already present, we're only awaiting for Tenten's arrival."

My eyes slightly widened at the name. "Tenten?"

* * *

Tenten (POV)

Holy ****! I could NOT believe my freaking eyes.

T-t-the, the house was so HUGE. Not even, more like, humongous! It shouldn't even be qualified to be called a home. I scoffed to myself,'_ looks like a mansion to me'._

A big black gate surrounded the whole territory, from front to back. Sitting in the middle of the entrance (in what I presume was two large Oakwood doors since I couldn't see very clearly) was a tall, beautiful, fountain…with BIRDS. (Sculpted birds of course.)

_**A/N: Idk why I said a bird to be honest. Why can't I just be normal and say angels or Greek peeing men or something lol. I have no idea.**_

The place looked to be at least five or four stories, and plants were scattered _everywhere. _What caught my attention the most was the white flowers, which seemed to sit out of place among the other brightly colored plants. Everything was clean, heck; the _sidewalk_ that I was standing on was clean. Not a leaf out of order.

The sun shined in my face for a split second, before I noticed a tall man in a suit approaching me. My hands tightened around the gate as I thought of something smart to say, I didn't want to come off as a trespasser or a stalker or anything.

"Tenten-san is it not?" He beat me to saying anything right before I could come up with a greeting. I shook my head yes, but then became confused that he took it the wrong way, so I said,

"I mean yes, yes I am Tenten-san." After realizing that I added san to my own name, a blush came to my cheeks and I wanted to smack my head against the metal iron bars. He apparently noticed too since he smirked in my direction. Where had I seen that smirk before?

"Hinata-sama has been expecting you, please come on in."

I didn't fail to recognize the "Sama" he added at the end of Hinata's name and I battled with myself not to squeal. Hinata was like royalty! The huge gates automatically slid open themselves, and I could of sworn I felt like a queen when the guy bowed to me.

"My name is Hisochi; I will be of service to you today."

Unsure of what to do or say, I squirmed, uncomfortable.

"Um, alright."

He stood and glanced over my shoulders. "That is your vehicle I presume?"

I looked back at the car parked against the sidewalk and blushed again.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't know where to park so…"

He smiled at me and lifted the packed duffle I had laying next to my feet.

"It's quite alright do not worry of it, I will have someone take care of it immediately."

Almost as if on queue a man in another suit appeared, seemingly much younger than Hisochi-san. I gave him my key and he drove around the corner. "Follow me," Hisochi instructed and I silently followed behind him.

I was beyond speechless. I thought the outside looked rich and beautiful, that was only because I didn't see the inside. The ceiling hung tall from the floor, the chandeliers big, pretty and expensive shined brilliantly down at our small sizes as this huge stair case greeted me the moment I walked through the big double oak doors. (I was right, it was oak!)

The floor was so shiny I saw my reflection in it, no family portraits hung on the walls but old paintings did. Although the walls were white, the vases and tables I saw lying around made it appear so colorful and real. I looked around the amazing room, lost in its size and beauty.

Suddenly, a tiny voice interrupted my gawking.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Please review!_

_~AnimeHostess~_


	7. Sleepover mayham and foolishness

**A/N: **_Hola's my peoples, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been EXTREMELY lazy for the past few days; Lol. The effects of summer I guess._

_Here's chapter seven, and as always thanks for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. It's like telling me I'm doing something right with this story, although I highly doubt that. But honestly, thank you anyway._

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

**"**_Sleep over mayhem and foolishness_**"**

* * *

Tenten POV

I turned at the sound of the voice that spoke, to find a gray eyed girl (Seriously what was up with Hinata's family and gray eyes? They seem to be oddly familiar somehow) around twelve or thirteen years old, dressed in a black t-shirt with the words _All American rejects_ written over it in red. She was wearing jean shorts with her black hair in a high messy pony tail_, _scowling at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, honestly bewildered.

Her scowl grew as she gazed at me from top to bottom. "Are you just playing dumb, or are you really this stupid. I said who the hell are you? Why are you even trespassing in my house anyway, who let you in?"

I haven't even met the girl for five minutes yet and already she was starting to be in my bad graces. Her snotty impression towards me was starting to get under my skin.

"I am not trespassing, Hinata-"

"Hanabi, please leave Tenten-san alone." My head flew up in the direction of the looming staircase ahead, just as Hinata descended them in a casual sky blue top and dark blue shorts. "She will be one of our guests starting today."

The girl named Hanabi rolled her eyes as she started to walk away, her flip flops slapping against the shiny ground loudly. My eyes widened when the connection was made as Hanabi muttered a reluctant "Hn", which sounded too awfully close to something Neji would say.

Could Neji or Hinata be related in any way? I found that to be quite impossible, even if so many similarities were declaring the hypothesis true, I simply found the thought to be rather disturbing and…weird to ponder. So I chose not to.

"I'm glad that you made it."

Hinata's shy welcome made me grin, this was her house for kami's sake, and if anyone should be shy here it would have to be me. And I was sure my legs were probably visibly shaking regardless, so that didn't matter.

"Me too."

"Come on; let me show you to my room," Before she ascended the steps she turned to Hisochi, who was still standing in the same spot near the doors since I saw him last and smiled. "Thank you Hisochi-san."

He bowed in response. "My pleasure, Hinata-sama."

I followed Hinata up the stairs, petrified so badly I couldn't even hold on to the railing for support. Glancing in every so direction to study certain portraits or artistic item we came upon, which I hadn't once failed to realize were never family pictures, was all I allowed myself to do.

We had to climb about three or four stories until Hinata turned a corner in one of the hallways and we reached her destination. (Did I mention before how large the house was in width? I hadn't? Well it's colossal. O.O)

I loved the way the house was arranged, once we climbed a certain flight of stairs and we reached a hallway, the stairs just stop extending and the hallway appeared to be ordinary. Vertically the stairs remained imminent and we could climb upwards to the next level anytime we wished.

A structure like that seemed organized somehow, and I found myself liking it more and more.

"This is my room."

She twisted the doors gold handle and I held my breath not knowing what to expect. In fact as I took everything in once the door slid open, I was sure my heart stopped beating anyway. It was NOTHING like I accepted. It may have been more.

Hinata's bedroom definitely could exceed my own, that was for sure! I completely failed to realize the two other people in the room.

The first item to really catch my attention was the Queen sized, peachy creamed canopy bed sitting in the middle. Different shaped and sized pillows (Plushy I bet) lay atop the sheets, neatly arranged unlike the unmade bed I left back home.

Pasted to the wall, the _wall_, not a TV table or smooth surface but onto the wall, was her too large to be normal black sharp flat screen. Adjoining the TV was a cluster of white couches to the right far end corner of the room. to the lower left was a half opened door with a towel tossed over it which I assumed to be the bathroom.

The carpet looked to be a pink peach; her dressers were a brown mahogany, all the normal things. The walls held no posters like mine but it was painted a dark peach, with two large windows scattered around the room.

In the middle of the windows was a sliding door that led to her balcony across from the entrance at the door. (From my place I could still see a good view of the town below, illuminated by the now setting sun). The white drapes that hung over them were beautiful enough to look extremely expensive.

I was so caught up into my world I didn't even hear it when Hinata addressed me, but I did hear when one of the blondes spoke.

"Is she mute?"

I blushed at the comment and returned to reality. "No I can talk. My name is Tenten Kurosaki, I'm one of Hinata's friends from the Konoha University a few blocks from here, nice to meet you."

The blond with her hair in four pigtails grinned smugly at me. "Are you sure? You looked mute just a little while ago."

"I was just so caught up in the room," I turned to Hinata and breathed, "It's beautiful!"

The two girls that were sitting on the couch, one painting her nails, the other texting someone, both laughed at the comment.

"What?" I asked.

Hinata just shook her head and motioned me completely inside so she could close the door.

"You can put your bag anywhere, I don't really mind."

I did as I was told and Hinata introduced me to her other friends. The one with the pretty straight blond hair and baby blue eyes was Ino, and the other one who had grinned at me before with the dark green eyes, was Temari.

After all introductions were made, we all stood there awkwardly and I interjected, "Now what?" (They had risen to give me hugs, apparently wanting to play nice.)

Ino bounced up and down and clapped her now shiny manicured nails. "I know, I know. Let's do makeovers!"

A rioting, "NO!" escaped Temari and my lips, and we stopped to grin at each other.

Ino pouted and Hinata implied. "H-how about we just talk, l-like tell each other our secrets and stuff."

I shrugged, hey at least it wasn't a makeover, and the other two agreed.

We sat on the carpeted floor at the entrance since there was more room there to be more comfortable, and our night began.

* * *

My sides were hurting so badly I was sure they were fractured. Hinata's friends and I (well I guess they were my friends now too) have been talking and giggling for what seemed like hours.

I was never really ever this girly, but with them it seemed easier to be care-free somehow and I've pretty much giggled up a storm for the past 30 minutes straight.

"He came out of the bathroom with his zipper unzipped and his-his-," The sentence was caught off when Ino started laughing maniacally and we all followed suit. Her laugh was extremely contagious and considering the look on her face as she laughed her insides out, the moment was too priceless to bear.

"His penis was out there all dangling wasn't it?" Temari asked bluntly after calming down.

My face turned crimson at her words. Did she have to be so damn blunt?

Just as I was about to comment about being a little quieter and the idea of someone overhearing our conversation there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata-sama?"

The voice sounded familiar, as if I heard it before. I didn't dwell on the thought. We laid there sprawled around on our backs on Hinata's carpeted floor until Hinata responded. "Come in."

The door slid open a crack and the familiar voice spoke again, "I have purchased the pizzas, they are down stairs in the kit-" he immediately froze as our eyes met.

This face was familiar too, what the hell was Neji doing here?

* * *

**A/N: **P_lease review!_


	8. Of getting to know, and Curiousity

**A/N:** H**ey guys**!___ I finally updated. Yay! Sorry it took so long I've been feeling like crap this whole week and couldn't find it in me to upload. (laziness goes a long way people) ;)_

_Thanks for all the feedback and support, I appreciate it a lot. For all of those who review, put this story on as an alert, put this as you're favorite story or any other remarkable thing like that, my gratitude goes to you. Thanks so much it means more to me than you'll ever know._

_Here is chapter eight, hope you enjoy._

* * *

_** Chapter 8**_

**"**_Of getting to know, and Curiosity_**"**

* * *

Tenten POV

I blinked, he blinked. The pattern followed for a few minutes before the others caught on to the act and started to comment.

"Nani, Don't tell me you two know each other?" The voice sounded like Ino's but I was too caught up in Neji to notice or force myself to care. His eyes stared, widened in shock, and mine although I couldn't see, stared disbelieving.

"Is there something we are missing here?" Temari spoke next, but Neji and I were still going at it, and I couldn't find it in me to turn away.

"Umm, Neji-ni-san, Is everything alright?"

His gaze left mine to look at Hinata, and I unwillingly turned to look at her too.

"Hn. The pizza has been purchased; it is waiting down stairs in the kitchen." The confusion was still apparent in her eyes but she nodded her head in understanding anyway. "A-alright, thank you."

"Hn." He answered with that stupid monotone one worded response. His eyes clearly avoided my own as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Anger boiled within me at the action and I mentally reminded myself of the many reasons why I never liked the guy in the first place.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ino said sounding irritated.

"Yeah looked like you two hit it off pretty well, are you an ex—girlfriend?'

My cheeks flushed at the insult, but whether from embarrassment or anger I did not know. "No, I'm not his ex—girlfriend." I said through clenched teeth and purposefully shot a dirty look at Temari. "But we do know each other; I just don't know what he's doing here."

Ino looked at me curiously, the story she was once telling completely forgotten. "What are you talking about, he lives here."

"Sometimes," Temari quickly added.

"Sometimes." Ino shrugged carelessly. "Whatever, he still lives here."

"Wait, you're telling me that _this_ is Neji's house?" I couldn't believe it, the bastard was rich too. On top of cocky, good looking and rude, Neji was FILTHY rich; Rolling in money kind of rich.

"Yeah…"

"Why would he live **here** of all places. Wait; is he you're brother Hinata?"

She shook her head. "No. He's my cousin." The answer was blunt and straight to the point. It shocked me that she didn't stutter, but it shocked me more that the two most opposite people, possibly on the face of earth, were somehow related.

* * *

While Temari and Ino laughed there ass off, at _White Chicks_ me and Hinata sat silently on the corner of her white couches, smiling and giggling only when necessary. Two empty pizza boxes laid spread out on the small glass table sitting in the middle. And although I appeared to be paying attention to the movie, my mind was actually multi-tasking on the inside.

A part of me was following along with the movie and registering what happened around me while the other half kept thinking about Neji. About the fact that he was somewhere in this big house, too. Everything seemed to make sense now, but many things still seemed odd.

Hanabi (that's the little devil from earlier who questioned me), Hinata, and Neji were all cousins. Hanabi and Hinata were sisters and since Neji's father died when he was very young (my heart did not hurt for him, it was simply pity!) Hinata's father had taken Neji in.

Hinata told me that after Neji entered college he moved in with one of his friends, and only visits once a year for a few months before leaving again. It bothered me that he could be as immature as to just neglect his family in such a way but I didn't make my opinion known. He was after all considered a man now.

To be honest, many things bothered me about Neji so I guess that wasn't new. I hate the way he talks to me; like he was some important king or God that I was suppose to be worshiping and kissing up to. Or the way he smirks at me like a stupid know it all that needed to get slapped across the face. The way he seemed to look at me as if to say I was below him. Everything.

The way his face seems to always be on my mind; like now.

"Ugh," I groaned out loud. What the hell was wrong with me?

"What's the matter Tenten-san?" Hinata whispered to me as Ino cackled when the makeover team comes in to give one of the brother's a make over. I smiled faintly though she probably couldn't see in the dark anyway.

"Nothing I'm fine. Do you have any ice cream anywhere? I'm sorry to ask but I can really use something cold right now." '_Maybe then when I have a brain freeze I can stop thinking about Neji.'_

"Yeah we do, what flavor would you like? I'll go retrieve it for you." She stood to leave but I grabbed her wrist. "It's alright, I can get it on my own, it's in the kitchen right?"

Hesitantly she sat back down and said, "Yeah in the freezer, at the bottom."

"Alright." I stood to wipe the wrinkles from my black shorts and turned to Hinata again, "I'll be back."

She nodded at me and whispered, "If you get lost ask one of the maids, they will assist you."

"Ok." I left the room and closed the door behind me silently. Once in the hallway I looked to my right and proceeded that way but after a while of wandering aimlessly down a long continuous path, I sweat dropped.

_'I can't believe I'm lost, '_I cried silently to myself,' _after Hinata had warned me too!'_

A door was opened a quarter of the way to my right so I was about to peek inside in hopes that someone there could help me navigate my way to the kitchen, when suddenly a voice called out.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped back self conciously, embarrassed to be caught snooping. I bowed in respect to the stranger who had found me glad that my bangs could cover the heat on my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I was looking for the kitchen, but I got lost after a while. I did not intend to snoop."

"Hn."

My head flew up immediately at that reply. There was only one person that I knew who could use that word in such a way. And sure enough a smirking Neji stood behind me, as cocky (if not even more) as I remember seeing him last.

I scowled. "What do you want?"

"You were the one sneaking around in _my_ house; shouldn't I be the one to ask you such a question?"

I rolled my eyes, and his smirk seemed to grow at the action.

"You were looking for the kitchen, am I right?" The question wasn't meant to be teasing, just curious, but It came out as so, and anger blared through me like a bulldozer. I sidestepped him and turned back the way I came. '_Maybe I can find Hinata's room again.'_

His voice seemed to bounce off the walls as he called after me. "If you're looking for Hinata-sama, you're headed in the wrong direction."

My fists clenched by my side in fury at his know-it-all tone. I turned back around to yell at him only to find him gone, no longer standing there. That bastard. Annoyance burned through my veins as I itched to bang his head against a wall. So now he wants to disappear, huh?

I marched on ahead, no longer caring if I was going the wrong way. "You don't listen do you?" I smirked to myself and turned around again. His form was leaning onto the semi opened door from before so I assumed he snuck in there to hide.

I stuck my tongue out childishly and continued on my way. "Is Sakura your best friend?"

I stopped in my tracks, thought over what to say, and decided to play nice. "Yeah, isn't Sasuke yours?"

I couldn't see his reaction since my back faced him, but I could somehow feel it when he shrugged. "More or less."

"Then were on the same page." I started to walk again reaching the end of the hall, when his voice stopped me once more. "In all seriousness, you're going the wrong way. My cousin's bedroom is the fourth one on the left side of this hall. You're moving to your right."

I sighed, defeated. "Whatever," I ignored him as I passed his form once more, following his directions to Hinata's bedroom. I almost jumped around in triumph, when I reached my destination; the sound of laughter flowing from inside the room with ease.

"It was quite obvious really,"

I looked back at him and mimicked his words in the deepest voice I could conjure. "It was quite obvious really," At the look that crossed his face; I gave him a pleased smirk, twisted the handle, and stepped inside.

"Did you get the Ice cream?" Hinata asked me once I sat back down next to her. "No, but its okay. I feel better now." I answered, the smirk still on my face.

'_Because I got something better: I was finally one step ahead of Neji, I had the last laugh (well in his case, smirk) and damn did it feel good!'_

* * *

**A/N:** _So there you have it; another chapter to sink your teeth into. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Carnivals and Cotton candy

**A/N**;_ Ok, you know I love you guys right? Thanks so much for the feedback! You people keep shocking me the whole way, Lol. I decided to be nice and post chapter nine today too. So here's chapter nine, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

**"**_Carnivals and cotton candy_**"**

* * *

Tenten POV

"Tenten." A hand touched my shoulder gently, and I swatted it away.

"No, no mommy it's Monday. I don't have school yet," I grumbled in my sleep. The blanket over my body was warm and unbearably comfy so I turned my head away from my intruder and continued to sleep.

"Tenten-san?" There goes that annoying person again, pushing my shoulders as if the world was going to end. Half in a waking state but still half asleep I lifted my head up, and turned to the sound of the voice. "WHAT!"

My eyes were still half closed so I couldn't see who it was. After a moment of complete silence however sleep over took me once more and my head rested on the pillow just as darkness took me.

Faintly, I heard the rustling movement of a bag being zipped open. The voices were foggy and hushed but I made out most of what was being said.

"I got this."

"W-wait, Ino-chan?" Something was zipped closed quickly and light footsteps approached my direction. I grumbled something incoherent and turned to me left side, bringing the blanket over my face.

"This should wake her up."

"You're absolutely sure this won't damage her ears?"

"Relax, she'll be fine."

"U-um, ano, Ino-chan, I'm not sure th-"

**_"POOOOOMMMMMMPPPPP!"_**

I rolled on the floor with a dull thud, my hands at my ears, from the over excessive air horn. Annoyance was written on my face as I yelled, "What the hell!"

Ino shrugged uncaring, like it didn't matter to her that my eardrums were now most likely severely damaged, because of her.

"We needed you to wake up, so I woke you. I don't see what the big deal is."

I stood up from my position sprawled out on the floor next to my futon and glared at her. "The big deal IS that you woke me up, with an air horn no less. Are you crazy!"

"Well…I've been told."

"Hinata-sama, is everything alright in there?"

We all turned to the door across the room at the sound of a female's voice. "Yes Nika, were alright."

"Ok. Breakfast is ready downstairs for you and your friends when you're ready to come down."

"A-alright, thank you."

When the sound of retreating footsteps sounded, Temari, Hinata and I all turned to Ino.

"You still don't see the big deal?"

She waved us off dismissively.

"Pish, posh a little sound never kills anyone. Now if you all will please excuse me, I got a shower to take."

She rummaged in her small suitcase until retrieving a lavender towel and entering the large bathroom. Temari looked at the closed door and said

"Who still says crap like pish, posh?"

Hinata and I shrugged shoulders at the same time, and I turned around to put my futon away. "I'll be damned if I knew."

* * *

Neji POV

"That teme hasn't hung out with us in a while, huh?"

"Yeah, it's like he's ditching us or something."

"Hn, it's all a drag but it's true."

I didn't comment into the conversation, since my mind was contemplating on something else; a certain bun-haired girl to be exact. It had been a shock to find her sitting there, amongst my cousins friends. Yesterday was the first time I got to see her again since the university incident. She was cute when she was being defiant and angry, not that I would ever say it out loud.

The way she left me standing there speechless last night, was another thing I would never speak of. It was the first time a girl had stood up to me in such a way, and although it might have been a blow to my ego, it made me more aware that she wasn't a girl to take things lightly with. I guess that in its own way, that was pretty admirable considering the other girls I'm normally accustomed with.

My shy cousin, disporting fan girls, that loud emotional blond girl (I sill remembered the ruckus she caused this morning with that irritating morning call) kiba has a crush on; they were all so weak in my eyes. And although I've met other kind of woman that are strong willed like my other cousin Hanabi, and Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari, Tenten had been the first to actually leave behind an impression.

"STOP!"

I pressed on the brakes as hard as I could, and mentally let out a sigh of relief when my car came to a stop at the red lights.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Naruto yelled from the back.

"Yeah Neji, are you trying to kill us?" I looked through the rear-view mirror at an accusing Kiba, his brown hair disheveled from the abrupt stop.

"Hn."

Shikamaru who was seated in the passenger seat next to me only, shook his head lazily. "I can't die yet Neji. Temari would hunt me down in the after life and kill me again on top of that. Pay more attention to what your doing will ya."

"Yeah!" Agreed Naruto. "Or let someone else drive."

"As if I'd let _you _touch my car," I rolled my eyes and drove on after the light changed colors.

Kiba snickered. "He'd ruin it in a record of 3 seconds, just by touching it."

"What is that suppose to mean? Hey!"

Shikamaru ignored him and said, "Shouldn't we go pick up Sasuke?"

Kiba huffed. "Why the hell should we? He's the one that's been ignoring _us _for the past week. I say leave him."

"Hn, he's probably busy with his girlfriend anyway." I said just so that they wouldn't think I was spacing out. The last thing I needed was an interrogation.

"I guess your right." Shikamaru turned back to the window and stared out at the clouds, an activity he loves to do in his free time.

"OH LOOK, there's a carnival in town!" We all turned at the direction Naruto pointed to and sure enough a carnival was there, and groups of people were huddled together at the entrance. "LET'S GO! It looks like it could be a lot of fun. What do you guys say?"

"It's fine I guess, but I need to be home before six today or my sister is going to have my ass. What time is it now?"

Shikamaru checked his watch. "A little after three."

"Alright! So we can go right, am I right? You have a good three hours before six anyway." I resisted the urge to bash him in the head at the obvious excitement in his voice and groaned. Today was going to be a very long day, I could sense it.

* * *

Tenten POV

I laid spread out on the longest couch farthest to the flat screen and surfed through the channels. I turned my head back slightly to look at an I-rate Ino, when she sighed loudly.

"I'm bored!" she whined.

It was probably around two or three now since when I last checked it had been around one. After breakfast, we went out to the tennis court to fool around and stay out in the sun for a bit. The pool had been our next stop, and we spent an average of two hours there cooling off in the water, playing with water guns, and getting tans (well at least Ino did).

Everything had been fine not too long ago, but then we started to run out of things to do, and hence are current position.

Hinata was sitting Indian style on her queen sized bed reading a book. Temari and Ino were attempting to complete a puzzle, although Ino wasn't really that into it and Temari kept texting her boyfriend, but hey, they were trying. I was trying to find something interesting on the TV, (to no avail I might add), but there seemed to be nothing interesting on.

"Same here," I solemnly agreed.

Hinata lifted her eyes from her book and turned to look at us. "Do you want to go back to the arcade again?"

"Nah," I passed. Video games weren't my kind of thing.

"Then let's go out and do something, live a little." Came Temari's somber voice. "There's a Carnival in town, my boyfriends' there right now with some of his friends, wanna go?"

Something told me that the reason she wanted to go at all was because her boyfriend would be there, but I didn't say anything in hopes that the carnival would be more fun than this stuffy atmosphere.

I moved to a sitting position and laid my chin on my crossed elbows. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Temari nodded, "ok, what about you Hinata?"

"I-its fine."

"Ino?" She looked over at a bewildered Ino. "You want to go?"

"…I don't know." Her eyebrows bunched together. "Shouldn't we go at night instead? I mean the suns out right now, and it's probably oven hotter outside."

Temari slid her phone into the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and pouted at Ino. "Please Ino? Come on. "

She didn't look any more convinced than before so Temari took a different approach. "There'll be boys there…" She said in a singing voice. "I've seen Shikamaru's friends before and they're all pretty cute, - Right Hinata?"

She looked shock for a moment, but then blushed at the question. "Y-yes."

"Oh alright I guess I can come along too. But if my hair gets ruined out there you owe me a pedicure Temari!"

I rolled my eyes; typical Ino. I've only known her for two days and already I'm starting to find out some of her die-hard habits. I stood, placed the remote on the table after turning off the TV, and stretched.

Time to get ready for the carnival.

* * *

The old woman with the mole on her lip smiled at me when she gave me my ticket, I tried to smile back but instead settled for muttering a quick thank you and ran to catch up with the others. Some people were just too creepy. Ino had been right about the heat, and by the time I caught up to them I was sweating like crazy.

"You got your tickets? " Temari asked me as I came into hearing range.

"Yeah," I took a moment to breath through my nose.

"Ok. I just called Shikamaru and he's on his way here."

"Uhh, I don't care I just want to get out of this sun!" Ino tried to fan herself off with her hands.

"I think there's some shade over there, let's go wait,"

We moved under the shade just as Hinata suggested and waited there. After about eight minutes of waiting, a boy with a pineapple shaped head walked over to us and waved to Temari lazily. "Troublesome woman,"

Temari squealed and jumped into his arms. "Shika!"

I looked away when they kissed, feeling as though I was intruding on a private moment.

It wasn't until after Ino greeted one of the other boys did I notice, that he wasn't alone.

"Kiba, nice to see your stupid face again."

The one with unruly brown hair and red triangle marks on his cheek, grinned over at Ino slyly. "Can't say the same about you, Ino." There was also a blond one, with an orange jumpsuit on (how he managed in this hot sticky weather, I did not know). He was too busy to notice me or anyone else for that matter as he chatted away with a tomato red Hinata.

When my eyes fell on the last guy, I had to lean back on the wall for support.

Is he stalking me! Everywhere I go Neji seemed to be there, I can't run away from this guy, can I? We stared at each other for what seemed to be a really long time, before I looked away from him.

"Well folks, Shika and I will be leaving now." Temari started to walk away until I called after her. "Hey-wait a second!", but she only turned back once to give me the piece sign before taking Shikamaru's hand in hers again and disappearing.

I stared after them, disbelieving and mouth agape. I turned to speak to Ino only to find her and the brown haired boy with the canine teeth gone as well.

"Oy, oy Hinata-chan, lets go! I have something to show you!" The guy with the bright golden hair bounced in anticipation as he led a blushing Hinata through the crowd of people. I looked after them in a defeated matter, why was everything against me?

"I can't believe they left us like that!"

"Hn, It can't be helped." I looked back at him just as he started to walk away and ran to catch up.

"W-wait!"

I matched his pace evenly after catching up and we silently walked together.

I could smell his cologne from my position and I had to look away to busy myself from the intoxicating smell.

"COTTON CANDY, GET YOUR COTTON CANDY HERE!"

I looked at the guy selling cotton candy and groaned in misery. I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave my wallet home before coming to this sleep over. I'm such a baka!

With all the strength I could muster I looked at the cotton candy stand one last time, and trudged ahead. It took me about two seconds to realize that Neji wasn't by my side anymore and another four seconds to find him buying Cotton Candy from the exact same stand I was looking at earlier.

I shook with animosity. That bastard saw me looking at it and now he's going to buy it just to rub it in my face.' _The hell he will.'_

I scowled to myself and started to speed walk to loose him. Unfortunately Neji's a good 6 feet tall and he was able to catch up to me in no time. I tried not to twitch when the cotton candy smell hit my nose.

His pale hand stretched out under my face. "Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You wanted this right? Here." He shook the pink fuzz cone in his hand.

"But what about you?"

"I don't like sweets," he said bluntly.

"Oh." I accepted the cotton candy with shaking hands and thanked him under my breath.

"Arigato,"

He smirked at me and I looked away embarrassed, damn that bastard. I took a bite from the cotton candy, closing my eyes as the sweet melted.

We were passing the basketball area when one of the guys there turned to Neji and exclaimed. "Hey buddy, play for 2 dollars, and win your girlfriend a prize. What do you say?"

A rosy red seeped through my cheeks and I was about to deny his assumption of me being Neji's girlfriend when Neji stepped in front of me and gave him the two dollars.

He grabbed the ball, twisted it around his fingers for a bit and sent it flying for the goal. The basketball fell easily in the net with an audible SWOOSH!

"And …we have a winner! What prize would you like miss?"

I looked over at Neji, unsure if he would accept me wasting his money in such a way, (completely forgetting for a single moment that he was filthy rich). He gave me an affirmative nod and I picked out the baby panda I saw, hanging in the far end corner of the stand.

I tried not to squeal when I saw him approaching me with the teddy bear like a complete god.

"I'll hold it for you while you finish that,"

Why was he being so nice? I could not for the life of me contemplate Neji's intentions right now. It was most likely a trap he had set up to embarrass me.

"Ok." I peaked at him from the corner of my eyes to find the monotone mask back on his face.

We walked at a slower pace now watching kids, couples, and families attempt to play different games. The sun was setting low, and an orange, red like glow settled over the scene. A feeling of calm fled into my system, and I realized how safe I felt by just being there with him; a guy who I couldn't stand before, but who was suddenly starting to get under my skin, now.

I threw away the cotton candy cone at the nearest garbage can and reached out for the baby panda. He gave it to me wordlessly and we continued to walk at our own steady pace.

"You like panda's?" He suddenly asked from out of the blue.

"Yeah, I find them to be really adorable. "

"Hn."

I grinned at his lack of conversation; I was starting to like this side of Neji.

* * *

**A/N;** _you know what I realized? It doesn't matter how hard I try, unless I stick my face inside a freezer, there's just no way I'm going to stay cool. Ice cream, fans, showers, none of the crap works. LOL. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter a lot more than the last one (I know I do) _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	10. Meetings

**A/N; **HOLAS!

Since there's really not all that much to say:

ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**"**Meetings and phone calls**"**_

* * *

"Oh my… GAWD!" Ino came from the bathroom waving her manicured nails around in panic. Hinata wasn't in the room so Temari and I decided to ignore her. Being in the same house as Ino thought you some things; her excitement over small matters, being one of them.

"Guys?" Her voice came out timid and scared, but we continued to pointedly ignore her. Temari even went as far as to start humming to tune her out.

"For real, you guys I'm serious!" She pleaded and at the urgency in her words I started to feel bad and turned to her. "What is it?"

"There's a roach in the bathtub the size of a rat!"

I mentally rolled my eyes at her childishness. Was she serious? Despite what I was thinking I tried to look concern. "What's a roach doing in Hinata's bathroom?"

Ino hugged the towel closer to her and frowned worriedly. "That's what I was thinking. Hinata doesn't even have ants in her house, let alone roaches! How do you think it got there?"

Temari cleared her throat nervously and Ino's attention snapped over to her automatically. "What did you do?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes glancing between the bathroom and Temari. I raised an eyebrow at Temari, was I missing something?

"Well..."She began hesitantly. " I was kind of eating a dango in there last night…and since it was dark I didn't want to go all the way to the kitchen alone. So-I-sort of…threw it in the bin?" She rubbed the back of her neck while grinning nervously. "Te-he, my bad."

Ino and I looked at her as if she was stupid and I said. "Why would you, first of all, eat in the _bathroom?_ And then, throw it in the bathroom bin like its nothing, to create all kind of rodents! Are you crazy? ...Wait don't answer that Temari."

She pouted at me. "You're so mean Ten! I only did that because I'm on this diet shit to loose like twenty pounds for shikamaru. I got a heavy craving yesterday and I couldn't help myself, and to make everything worse Shika bought me like eight crates of sweets yesterday."

I sweat dropped animatedly. Temari was on a diet. _Temari_? Wasn't she eating like four turkey legs and two steaks this morning?

Ino spoke up next and bought me out of my reverie. "Well thanks a lot you fat ass! Now I can't take my shower!" She started to go on a whining rampage and I put my hands over my ears defensively. Ugh, I hated it when Ino whined, it makes you want to choke her.

I saw Temari stand to zip up her suitcase before tying her robe and placing her hands on her hips. "Relax; I'll come take it out for you."

I removed my hands just as I saw her run back into the bathroom shrieking like a six year old girl receiving flue shots. "Don't try anything funny Temari, like putting it to my face or anything." She begged repeatedly.

Temari winked at me as she walked backwards to the bathroom. "Sure, sure." She assured half heartedly while simultaneously thinking '_No one calls me a fat ass and gets away with it!'_. I laughed silently at her action and turned back to my duffle to finish packing.

Just as I reached to place my pajamas away, my eye caught sight of the baby panda cushioned at the edge of the bag, and my eyes softened. Tuning out the screams coming from the bathroom, I lifted the stuffed animal to my chest taking in the scent of the smell there.

_Neji…_

I haven't once stopped thinking about the time we spent at the carnival together, his nice attitude towards me, the safe feeling I got when we were together, and although we didn't participate much in the activities, the nice time we had with just being there. Last night after coming home with everyone and going to bed, I still couldn't stop thinking about him; and as much as I hated to admit it, I was slowly starting to like him more and more.

"What's the matter with you?" Temari asked me.

I jumped slightly at her questioning form, forgetting for a second that I wasn't alone, and looked away, embarrassed. Slowly, I returned the panda to its original place and cleared my throat, hoping desperately that Temari would just drop it.

"Eh?'

I ignored the lingering stare she was giving me and continued to pack. '_Please just forget it._' I begged to myself.

Almost like she heard my plea, I heard Temari say, "Alright then". I looked up threw the bangs that had fallen over my eyes to find her walking over to the few unpacked items scattered on the carpeted floor. She turned to look at me seriously. "I understand when I shouldn't interfere."

Relief flooded through me, glad that I wouldn't be pestered to confess to feelings I wasn't even sure I had yet. I didn't do or say anything besides nodding my head, to let her know I understood.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

Neji POV

I reversed my car from the condo's parking lot, seething with anger. That damn Uchiha kept me in there longer than I thought. I checked my watch at a stop sign, just to make sure. Gripping the steering wheel so hard my pale hands turned even paler, I muttered a line of profanities.

_'Now I'm not going to make it in time to see her leave!'_

I didn't know the reason for my wanting to see her for a final time. I only knew that my mind had been filled with thoughts of her since the moment I woke up this morning and that it was really starting to get on my bad side. My thoughts of her were only going to increase if I didn't somehow manage to see her for a final time, because chances were we would never see each other again.

I slammed the steering wheel with the palm of my hands, pressing on the gas pedal even harder than before.

"Kuso!"

_11:56_

_ Apartment complex_

_I unlocked the door to our apartment with my spare key, ready to call out Sasuke's name. The S remained on my tongue when the door slid open to reveal the Uchiha making out with a pink-haired woman like there was no tomorrow. Whether they heard me come in and just chose to ignore my presence, or they hadn't heard my arrival at all, did not matter._

_Watching them suck on each other's face was nothing in my interest's anyway. I cleared my throat loudly, hoping to catch there attention. They broke away at the action, the woman seemingly out of breath with a blush covering her cheeks, while the Uchiha held an impassive face at my intrusion._

"_Hyuga, you're here early."_

_I shrugged hooking my keys on the hook and turned back to look at him. "I have someplace to be so I arrived before time in hopes that I could leave earlier. You asked for my assistance am I right? So what is it?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. He whispered something to the young woman sitting next to him on the couch, her face even redder than before. Sasuke stood to motion me to his room and I silently followed behind him. _

_Impatient to even let the door close behind us, I crossed my arms over my chest and questioned him. "What do you want Uchiha?"_

"_Tch, what's your problem?" He asked sounding irritated in the way I spoke to him; he and I were similar in that way; we both hated being spoken down to._

_Tenten's name barely past my lips before I composed myself and replied with a monotone response. _

"_Hn."_

_He rolled his eyes at me and sat on the desk situated in the back of the room with his silver laptop. He flipped the chair around so that its back faced his front and sat on it. He motioned me to his bed to sit, but I declined._

"_I prefer to stand."_

_Sasuke smirked at me. "Alright if that's what you want. __Listen Hyuga, you know I don't ask for your help unless I really need it correct?"_

_I nodded hesitantly. Where was the Uchiha taking this?_

"_Then i'll get straight to the point." He said warily, caressing the frown lines on his forehead. "My father wants my company's yearly reports by tomorrow morning at eight, and I won't be able to write it. He called not too long ago; and I'm starting to run out of options."_

_My mind was slowly, and carefully putting the pieces together and even before Sasuke could finish what he was saying, I knew were this conversation was headed._

"_I started a good portion of it, but I'm afraid that won't be enough to satisfy my father. Could you, help me out...?"_

_I frowned from agitation. Why should I be the one to do the Uchiha's dirty work? _

"_Why can't you complete this report on your own, again? Why don't you enlighten me with your horrible excuses."_

"_Date." He said patiently. "I promised Sakura I would take her to a park today, completely forgetting, until today, that this report was due."_

_I frowned at him, slightly more upset than I thought I'd be. "Did you take my plans into consideration? What if I have something that I need to be doing?" _

_He smirked at me. "I know you don't, unless…..there's something you're not telling me?" I scowled at him; the last person on earth I would tell about my plans tonight was __**him**__._

"_Hn." _

_It was silent for a moment as I contemplated what I should do. Should I help him so he could owe me in return? Or should I just refuse and have the Uchiha clean up his messes on his own?_

_Tenten wouldn't be leaving for a while, so I guess it would be okay._

_I sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll do it. However, by doing this for you I deserve something in return."_

_Sasuke stood up from his chair to connect his fist with mine. "That's fine. Thanks Hyuga." I smirked at him._

"_Aa."_

"Arigato, Hisochi-san."

I jogged up the big staircase that led to the front entrance after tossing my keys in the butlers hands, barely making sure that it landed correctly. The front door shut behind me with an audible click and I raced my way to my cousin's room.

Composing myself in a way that did not appear too anxious, or out of normality, I quietly knocked on her door. After waiting for a while, with no response, I tried knocking again.

"Hinata-ni-san, isn't home right now.."

I didn't have to turn around to know whose voice it was. "Do you know of her location Hanabi-sama?" I asked her.

"As if I pay attention to my sisters business," She crossed her hands over chest, and looked at me suspiciously. "Why do you care?"

"I needed to speak to her about something." I lied easily. She shrugged at me. "Whatever, I don't care either way." At her quickly retreating back I called after her.

"Did her guests go home?"

She turned to me, a triumph grin on her face. "YES! I was so happy to see those loud annoying, idiots Hinata-ni-san calls her friends go back to the zoo that they came from! Do you have any idea how much louder this house became when they we here?" With ought waiting for my answer she continued.

"The one with the buns was first to leave but then twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber left together at the same time and the house became like, instantly quiet. Finally we get some peace and quiet around here!"

I nodded politely even though I wasn't really listening. "I see."

She waved at me before continuing down the hall, "Yeah, yeah."

I retreated back to my room, a defeated feeling sinking in my chest.

'_So much for showering her the Panda's and asking her out.'_

* * *

Tenten POV

I sighed heavily through my nose, exhausted beyond belief. I dragged my aching feet to my couch, sagging into the comfy comfort it provided the minute my butt came in contact with it.

After leaving Hinata's house, Sakura just had to call me for an emergency gossip session. (Again! What else is knew?) She was so happy that she and Sasuke went to that new popular amusement park together, and in a sense I was happy for her too. We spent the rest of the day hanging out, ordering pizza (I was so tired of that food, but I didn't tell her that. Why do people have to order pizza every time there was a get together?) Watching movies; talking about stupid things that didn't make any sense; just like the old times.

I was happy to spend some time with Sakura today, even if it didn't feel the same now since she had a boyfriend and everything, but I was content nonetheless. Plus it helped keep my mind from wandering to Neji.

I had felt so disappointed when I was getting ready to leave that morning, with ought him in sight. I wanted to at least say goodbye to the guy. Just because our best friends (well in my case) were dating didn't mean we would see each other ever again.

The experience we shared together at the carnival brought me and him so much closer than before. At first I didn't like the guy because of how he appeared to me the first time we met; _Cocky, stuck up, a player, who looked below everyone else. _I can admit that some of those descriptions do fit Neji in all ways possible, now after having somewhat decent conversation with him, it just wasn't _all_ bad.

We talked about almost everything that day. (I did most of the talking but still…he tried.) It felt weird to suddenly start looking at this guy in an entire different light then before, in fact, it still did. There were still something's I didn't like about him but now at least I knew that he's not all that bad. Neji's just as normal (as normal can be) as all of the other guys I know, just...different.

I smiled in the quite apartment to myself as I thought over our time at the carnival. It really had been fun. My eyes slowly started to close from the fatigue of the day, and I willingly welcomed it, satisfied to finally fall asleep.

An hour later, the noise of a cars engine from across the street startled me awake, and I blinked in surprise. Reminding myself that it was just a car and that I was fine, I leisurely brought my hands together over my head and stretched.

The light warm up felt great on my bones and as I stood to walk over to my room to take a shower and properly fall asleep on the comfy bed waiting in my room, someone knocked on my door.

Surprised to have a visitor at this time of night, I carefully checked the peeping whole for any suspicious thugs. My eye only met with the person's chest and I scowled in annoyance.

Whoever it was was tall. "Who is it?" I asked distrustfully, normal people don't just stop by at night just to bring you presents.

"Open the door Tenten."

My eyes widened at the familiar voice and confusion masked my words as I said "Neji?"

Impatient and wanting to find out for myself, I unhooked the lock and twisted the handle.

* * *

**A/N:** _DO you hate me? (Laughs evilly) Don't you just love the cliff hanger at the end?_

_I have a feeling many people wont like me….._

_(Gives puppy dog eyes) I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset anyone, can you please forgive me? (Gets down on knees) Please, please forgive Animehostess. She's a good person. (Shakes head in agreement)_

_**Arigato: Thank you**_

_**Kuso: Damn, or damn it**_

_Until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. Complicated

**A/N**: _Happy belated Fourth of July! Now on with the story_!

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**"**Complicated**"**_

* * *

Tenten POV

I bit my lip from torture, struggling over what to say. Neji _freaking _Hyuga was sitting in my living room in all his Neji-glory like it was something he did everyday. '_Should I offer him something to eat?_' I shook my head at the thought. '_Late as it was now?'_ I glanced at the wall clock to my left and sweat dropped. 'N_o tens, bad idea_.'

"A-ano? Would you like something to drink— water perhaps…?" I finally suggested shyly. I closed the fridge behind me, secretly thankful for the groceries stored inside from days before, and turned to gaze back at the man sitting on my couch.

"Hn." He responded. I had no idea what that meant, was he trying to say _yes_ or _no_? I shrugged and mumbled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

To say that I had been shocked to find him outside my door only minutes before would be an understatement, but to say I was incredulous…

I carried the tray over to the coffee table with shaking hands before setting the glass of water in front of Neji and sitting on the couch closer to the TV, just in time to see his disbelieving stare.

"Water?" He asked inquiringly.

I blinked back at him with a raised eyebrow as I felt the annoyance start to rise and my right eyebrow start to twitch. Damn that rich bastard, he can't even drink water without complaining. I took a sip of the cold water and glared at him.

"Is there a problem? Is my normal and average lifestyle any trouble for you, Oh-Great-Rich-And-Holy-One? Should I pull out the expensive wine while I'm at it?"

My legs suddenly turned to Jelly when he smirked back at me. I tried to stop staring at his attractive face, but failed miserably. The smirk was still glued to his features when he replied. "I believe you forgot to add the candles and the music."

He stood up from the couch he was sitting on earlier and sat right next to me. Even from my position near the edge of the seat, his cologne was strong; not an overwhelming kind of strong, just enough for me to smell it and want to jump him. I turned my head to the side to hide my blush and scolded myself.

Without a warning I felt a pair of warm soft lips on the base of my neck and reflexively, I turned to smack the intruder away. I stared at Neji's innocent face, his eyelashes staring back at me in fain purity; one in which I would comment of being cute if I wasn't in this position. My heart was beating a mile away, my face, as red as a tomato, and my eyes smoldering.

"W-w-what the HELL!" I screamed. "What did you just do to me?"

He calmly stared back at me and shrugged. "What are you talking of? I did nothing to you."

I pointed a quivering finger at him accusingly. "I'm not stupid, genius; there are only two people in this whole apartment, and I felt **you're** l-lips on **my** neck." I turned even darker after saying it out loud. "Y-you just molested me, you...you perv!"

He cockily smirked again, amusement blazing from his gray eyes. "I can assure you, I'm no perv or molester. Besides," He looked over at me challengingly. "You couldn't prove anything even by trying. Could you?"

I crossed my arms across my chest dejectedly; there was no winning with this guy. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked him warily, standing as I did so. "Normal people don't stop by other people's house at night just to say hello."

He smiled slightly at me before standing up too, and my heart did summersaults at the action; I mentally reminded myself to tell him to smile more often, he would be less of a jerk with it on his face.

He reached into his pocket and came out with a small plastic bag before handing it to me. "Hinata-sama informed me that you left this behind in her room." he said. "I was told to deliver it to you." I glanced at him suspiciously and slowly checked to see the contents inside.

I lifted my gold bracelet up from the bag and smiled. "Thank you, I must have left it in the bathroom someplace. Please tell Hinata that I appreciate it." He nodded at me and stared at my hand; the one that twirled the bracelet around.

"Is it important to you?" He asked after a moment of staring at me and I almost fainted at the serious look in his eyes. I shook my head in agreement. "It is. My parents gave it to me when I was very small."

The silence kind of grew after that as I stared at the bracelet and all kind of memories from the past bombarded me. I didn't know why he wanted to know, but then I figured that he was still human and that even _he_ had to have something dear to him that held important memories.

Finally I heard him whisper. "Are they—" He didn't finish the question, but I knew what he was trying to imply. "mm-hmm," I hummed hoarsely, my throat suddenly, very dry. I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the stinging sensation in my eyes. "It happened when I was two."

Images of the fire and my parents screaming flashed through my eyes, the yellow and orange flames clouding my vision. The sight of a miniature two year old version of me appeared, bundled in all kinds of blankets, crying silent tears in a brown crib, and hanging on to consciousness for dear life.

Suddenly back in the real world, everything gave around me, small and blurry, as I collapsed to the ground. I winced in anticipation and waited for the impact; one of which never came.

A pare of strong, muscular arms surrounded my waist and supported me against its chest, before I could reach the ground.

I cracked my eyes open a fracture, gazing through them, back up at Neji's face. He lifted me bridal style and laid me down on the couch. I blushed a bright red as I my head hit the soft cushion. His face was so close to mine; I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"Wait right here. I'll only be a moment." I heard him say to me, although the voice sounded far away. "Do you have any tea; nod your head yes in response if you do."

Hazily and unhurriedly I nodded my head.

His presence disappeared all too quickly and I fought with myself not to cry out his name. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stay calm. This is why I didn't think about these things. This is why I leave the past where it was; in the past. I hated to think of the fire and all of the pain that came with it. My past would forever be then but the present was now. That's what I needed to focus on, the now and tomorrow.

I felt the couch sink beneath Neji's weight. "I put on some tea for you; it will only be a moment. The drink might do you're nerves some good." I felt his warm palms brushing a strand of hair away, soft like a feathers touch; and at the intimacy of the whole situation I could feel the heat burning my cheeks. (Weren't we just arguing moments before?)

"T-thank you." I whispered. My eyes were still slammed shut but for some reason I knew he was smirking when he said, "You're welcome."

I heard it as the water boiled; it placed me in a calmer state of mind. At some point of the whole night Neji's hand found my own and I found solace and reassurance come with the touch. I drank the tea once it was prepared, sitting Indian style with four pillows behind my back. I sighed after the cup was empty, feeling a whole lot soothed than I did before.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked me, and I turned to the sound of his voice. He was sitting next to me, our hands still clamed together securely; and he gave mine a reassuring squeeze. I smiled back at him, sleepiness beginning to evade my mind. I stifled a yawn and answered, "Yeah, thanks."

He frowned at my drooping eyelids. "You're tired." He stated and then checked his watch to tell the time.

"Well yeah," I said mentally rolling my eyes. "I was about to go to sleep before you came."

"I've been here longer than expected. I will leave you to rest then." I heard him say before starting to stand.

I opened my eyes once I felt his hand pulling free of my grasp and tightened my hold on him. I felt really silly. Almost like a school kid with a crush. I didn't want Neji to think of me in that way but…

"Will you stay?" I whispered. His eyes widened in surprise but he returned his jacket to its place over the couch and he stopped pulling free from my hold. "I mean, I don't want to be alone right now. If you can't it—"

"Do you want me to stay?" He cut through my sentence before I could complete it; all cockiness and amusement gone from his face to be replaced with a stern expression. "Well…yeah." I admitted honestly.

"Then I'll stay." He said in a staid tone, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

I realized after a while that I was squeezing his hand a bit too harshly, and blushed, embarrassed. "M-my bad." I stuttered.

He didn't say anything and we sat in silence for a while. The wariness returned after a few minutes of listening to our even breathing and the refrigerators hum. I laid my head on the back of the chair for comfort, my hand turning limp in Nejis own. I fell asleep soon after, but not before I felt him pull my head into his lap. I smiled contently, gladly greeting the heavy darkness known as sleep.

* * *

That next day, I woke up to the sound of my front door being unlocked. I jumped from my position on the couch, my disheveled hair flying all over the place. I looked at the blanket sprawled over me, confusion plaguing my mind. When did….

The memories from the night before slowly replayed in my head and I blushed from humiliation. How could I have asked him to spend the night? He must have thought I was insane.

I heard the click of the lock and the sound of the door being lunged open. I turned my head in the direction of the door to find a cheery Sakura carrying…shopping bags, I checked the clock; at seven in the morning. What the hell?

She looked at me and grinned. "Oh you're up already? Good. I have so many things to show you." She lifted a finger at me and continued. "Hold on, I'll be just a sec. I have more bags in the car." She grinned sheepishly before closing the door behind her and heading off to the parking lot.

I sweat dropped; she had MORE bags? Sometimes I regret giving her a spare key, because then she gets to wake me up whenever she so damned please, like this!

I rubbed away the sleepiness in my eyes and did some stretches to wake me up. His cologne still remained and It was even stronger from where I was sitting. I smiled as I remembered how gentle Neji was being last night. The way he hugged my hips protectively, talked to me, almost like he cared…

I grinned to myself (which when you think of it is kind of weird…who does that…?) and placed my hand over my head. Suddenly my eye caught sight of the gold bracelet and my heart clenched painfully.

I picked it up and a piece of paper fell on the floor. Slowly I bend down to pick it up, only to realize…it was a note.

**I apologize in advance for leaving in the middle of the night, but I'm sure that it would have only caused great difficulty for both me and you in the morning to have to explain our position. Do not worry about the glasses I have taken the liberty to wash them ALL (Do you have any idea how filthy you are?) I can't say I enjoyed your hospitality, but I did appreciate you opening up to me. Looks like you're trusting me more.**

**PS: Your adorable while you're sleeping (You should keep your hair out more. It looks better.)**

**Neji.**

I growled at his sucky attempt at complementing me. _"Filthy? Can't say he enjoyed my hospitality?"_ Damn that idiot of a baka. I smiled at the letter despite the harsh things he said.

Abruptly I remembered something. _'If Sakura see's this note, she'll start questioning me for sure._' I groaned at the thought and raced to my room. I lifted my mattress and placed the note in between them. She couldn't possibly find the note there.

I grabbed the bottle of febreeze from the bathroom cabinet and sprayed the can around the leaving room. Sakura's footsteps sounded from the hallway and I knew she was near. I ran back to the bathroom, placed the can back in its place, and returned to the living room out of breath; sitting on the couch the exact moment the door unlocked.

Sakura gave me a look that said, "I know you were up to something but I don't want to know what it was," and carried the remaining set of bags to the kitchen counter. "You would not believe the awesome things I brought!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

I stood up from the couch to join her just as she turned to me, her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows kneaded. "Why does it smell like febreeze in here?"

I shrugged my shoulders impassively and began to rummage through a shopping bag.

"Weird." I heard her say. "I don't remember smelling it before."

I shook my head in a non caring matter. As long as she didn't know Neji was here, then I was cool. "Ok, so the other day Sasuke said green goes well with my eyes and that I should wear it more. So I took the liberty of shopping this morning for some ward—"

Was it strange that I wasn't paying any attention to a word Sakura was currently saying, but instead had my mind on a long haired, gray eyed, cocky, rude, yet sometimes sweet, Hyuga? Kami, I prayed not. It was perfectly normal to think about a guy you **didn't **like… right?

* * *

A couple of days later...

I switched my bag across my shoulders for what felt like the hundredth time that dreaded school day. No wonder I hated Thursdays so much. They were so….Thursday like. The day had seemed to drag on endlessly, almost like in slow motion. Ever since Gai sensei had that talk with me about my poems, the guy has been a lot more demanding when it came to my work. Always correcting me about something stupid like grammar, it was like nothing I wrote was right anymore! Ugh I hated Thursdays!

Hinata and I have gotten a lot closer after her sleep over. We were friends even before the whole thing, but now it felt like we understood each other more. After all I did find out she was rich. I mean I knew the girl wasn't poor, but she was on a whole different level on being rich. You have to go to her house first to see how wealthy she really was.

It's been a whole week since I have last seen Neji. No call, no visits, nothing. I mean I knew he could call me if he wanted, Hinata had my number and if he was capable of finding out where I lived, I'm sure asking for my number wouldn't be THAT much trouble.

I sighed before pushing through the doors that led outside the building. My iPod was held tightly in my right hand, and my left hand grabbed on to my bag. I grinned when I saw the person I had wanted to see the most these past few days, leaning on his car. It wasn't often I saw his vehicle parked in the university's parking lot, but I was glad to see it there today.

I walked up to his smirking form. "Hey," I greeted with a smile taking out the earphones from my ears. (This time my smile was different. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to hate him the same way I had in the beginning. It was….complicated.)

"Hey yourself," Neji greeted back, a smirk pulling on his lips. He held his hand out for my I-pod, and I willingly handed it to him.

"Satisfaction by rolling stones?" He asked. "So you're a fan of theirs, huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, astonishment written all over his face. "I don't see you as the rock and roll type."

"Why is that?" I pouted, hoping to look hurt. "I look like the soft soothing music type?"

He shook his head with fain shock. "No…just more ….normal." He stated slowly each word coming out as a sentence.

I punched his right arm since it was the closest to me. "Don't underestimate me alright." I ordered, with a grin. I tried to ignore the way my heart sped when he smirked back at me. Isn't it illegal for a guy to look so good while doing that?

"I won't."

I felt nervous after accepting the I-pod from him. "Listen, about the other night…."

I stared down at the little device in my hand in an attempt to hide my rising blush. "Thank you, again for staying with me." He smirked down cockily at me and my eye started to twitch.

"Don't think that just because you helped me out a bit, that I'm going to suddenly be buddy- buddy with you." I reminded him. Just for the reason that I didn't dislike him as much as before didn't mean that I liked him. He was still a bastard in many ways.

"Really," He interrogated with a raised eyebrow. "It appeared to me the other night that you were warming up to me."

"Its all in you're head." I said, turning my head the other way. (Why did I blush so much around him!) "Are you waiting for Hinata?"

"Hn," he responded.

I frowned, agitated. Oh, I guess we were going back to the monotone responses. How wonderful.

"Alright." I stuck the earphones back in my ear and turned to leave. "I'll see you around then."

"Hold on a moment," he declared after me. I stopped to look back up at him. "Sakura's birthday is on Saturday, and Sasuke was going to get as many people he could to help throw her a surprise party. Since you're a close friend I thought maybe you'd like to help too."

I stayed glued to my place, my eyes as wide as saucers. Sakura's birthday was on Saturday! How could I have forgotten? She's my best friend and yet I forgot her birthday? What would I have done when Saturday came around?

"Id love to!" I exclaimed. "I've wanted to do something nice for her eighteenth birthday ever since February. I'm glad Sasuke thought of something, she'll be glad to know he thought of it."

Neji nodded in agreement. "I'll pick you up on Friday afternoon at your place?"

I was about to tell him not to come pick me up and that I could drive on my own, but then decided against it. His car did look comfy and all….

"Sure, I'll see you then." I waved back once and continued on the sidewalk to where I remember parking that day.

I unlocked the passenger door with my keys and dropped my bag in the seat next to me. I had no idea what kind of relationship Neji and I had. Was it secure to say we were friends now? I think it was safe to admit we had a much stronger bond now than before but yet….

I sighed. I can't think about stuff like that, it would only make my head hurt. Our relationship was too confusing, too…..complicated.

I reversed the car from the parking lot and sped my way back home.

* * *

**A/N; **_Yay for reviewers! Remarks, criticism (that's not rude but is helpful) they are all very welcome._

_How was Fourth of July by the way? Was it boring, was it fun, and was it…ok?_

_If you want in you're reviews tell me what you did. (Only if you want to)_

_Oh and for those of you who might notice; I know I said her birthday was months away before, but I went back and changed that. So instead it was only a few weeks._

_Bye!_

_Please review!_


	12. Plans, Dates, didn't I hate Neji Before?

**A/**_**N**: …You know why you're here : D_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**"**Plans, dates: what happened to hating Neji?**"**_

* * *

Tenten POV

"Pink or purple, which would she prefer?"

"Pink."

"Large get together or small gathering with friends,"

I placed my hands under my chin for concentration. "Umm…small gathering with friends?"

Okay, I had to be honest; I had no idea what I was saying right now. Would Sakura prefer chocolate icing on her cake or cow's waste? Would she prefer strawberry or blood mixed with white paint? Did I even mind?

Deep down, (Way deep inside where I wasn't thinking about Neji or obsessing over the fact that we were at a pizza place "hanging out") I know I cared. It was just buried under all the Neji obsession, I'm sure of it.

"What are her favorite foods?" He asked pausing to look up at me from the pen and paper pad squashed under his arm. At the same moment I opened my mouth to answer, the waitress that was assigned to our table decided to appear.

"Hi my name is Danielle, are you ready to order?" She asked, and I couldn't help but notice how nasally her voice sounded. It echoed like she was talking with her hands covering her nose. I peered at her from the corner of my eye when I felt her wink at Neji.

"We have some specials out on the table today if you're interested." She directed her question solely to Neji and I felt resentment start to rise at this blond, tall, dimwitted idiot standing in front of us. She wasn't even that attractive; Twisting her hands around in suggestive movements like she was trying to flirt her way into Neji's pants; the _slut._

"Its fine," he assured her completely ignorant of the indicative gestures currently being thrown at him. He stared at me inquiringly, "Why don't you order, I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"Alright," I said smiling up sweetly at her. "Danielle, we will get a medium pepperoni and sausage Pizza, please."

She looked at me with her nose scrunched up as if to say she smelled something bad. "You're order will be ready in 15 minutes."

I smirked at her once she started to walk a way but turned to look back at me. I felt oddly triumph, almost like sticking my tongue out at her so I could rub in the fact that _I_ was the one sitting here with Neji instead of _her_.

So I did.

She sent me a menacing glare and disappeared behind the kitchen doors. I turned back to Neji, a small smile at my lips, just in time to catch his raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked him innocently.

He shook his head but otherwise said nothing about what just transpired. He pushed the pad aside before folding his hands under his nose and staring at me. Under his intense gaze, I started to feel self conscious; I didn't like him staring at me like that.

"What?" I inquired yet again while touching my cheek to hide the heat growing there.

He shrugged. "Nothing…it's just that, you're hair is up."

I blushed harder this time, flattered that he noticed. I actually took advice from Sakura this morning about what I should do with it. Sakura being Sakura obviously did not fail to get suspicious in my sudden interest for a new look, so she pestered me about it all afternoon, until finally she gave up and left me alone about it.

The last thing I expected was for him to notice the small change and even go so far as to comment on it. I ran my hands threw the bangs that were once tucked behind my ear.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat. "It was kind of like a spur of the moment thing you know?"

He grinned knowingly. "Of course. It's not like you're starting to take my advice now or anything."

I squinted at him just as our drinks were placed on the table. I took a sip of my sprite and agreed, "Right, it's not like that at all."

He grinned. "Is you're house cleaner now too?"

I laughed at his attempt at tricking me. "Do you not remember at all how dirty my house was?" Then I snorted. "You wish it was cleaner."

We both laughed at that, and I had to admit it felt good. I don't remember the last time I laughed so deeply with a guy. All the guys I knew were jerks. It was all pride, power and balls in there court, and although I do feel closer to the male sex than that of the females, it didn't mean I enjoyed there company the way I did Neji's.

With him, things were easy like breathing in oxygen. I could say anything I felt like, do what I felt was comfortable…..I could just be **me. **It was weird how easily relaxed I felt with Neji despite my not liking him very much at first.

"Okay, this party is going to be a bit of a pinch considering that its tomorrow night. Sasuke has most of the plans ready. You know, like decorations and such?"

I nodded.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering if," He hesitated for a moment and turned to the window we were sitting by. He didn't bother to look at me when he continued. "If maybe you would like to accompany me…to the party."

I sat on the small bubble of hope and excitement building inside my chest, trying to appear calm and composed from the request. I raised an eyebrow, a small smile at my lips.

"As you're…date?" I asked him, though it was obvious by the tone of his voice, exactly what it was he wanted me to be. (I hope I wasn't being too cocky.)

A frown crossed his features before he turned back to me and grinned. "Only if you want to,"

I nodded and agreed in a small voice, "I want to."

He smirked at me. "I bet you do. Pick you up tomorrow night, say…30 minutes before the party starts?"

"Sure."

Neither of us said anything for a while after that. The Pizza wouldn't be ready in another 5 or 10 minutes or so. What were we suppose to talk about until then? At least when the Pizza was here we weren't required to talk since our mouths were busy….

Suddenly my mind came upon a question I've been meaning to ask him since the moment we met.

"Neji," Saying his name gave my arms Goosebumps, but I tried to ignore it instead by getting lost in his cloudy gray eyes once he turned at the call. "I've been meaning to ask you. I know Sakura told me Sasuke was twenty, but, how old are you?"

He held my gaze for a moment and sighed. "I'm twenty one, just a few months older than Sasuke."

I was silent for a moment as I took in this piece of information. Finally, I lied, "I see…"

In truth I didn't see at all. Twenty one? That's three years older than me. It didn't seem like a lot to anyone else, but to me… I felt like a kid sitting next to him. It was ridiculous I know, but I just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling of immaturity.

Sitting across from me, Neji appeared exactly as he was: an adult. While I sat there looking glum and childlike, I'm sure he would appear to be my father to anyone who passed by… (Or was that going a bit too far?) It didn't matter, I felt silly and insecure and the emotion just would not go away. I wonder if I should have ordered the kids menu…

Wait.

There.

Was.

No.

Kids.

Meal.

Ugh…Life sucks.

"Does that bother you?" He asked, and his voice caught me off guard. I was so into my thinking before, "What?" I asked meekly.

"My age, does it bother you?"

Gray, curious, eyes held mine, and I lost my train of thought. The way he was looking at me gave me a sort of bizarre feeling, sort of like he was looking into the very depths of my soul. I didn't dare lie to him under such an intense stare.

"Maybe," I tried to choose my words carefully, "Just a tiny bit."

"Why is that? Aren't you eighteen?"

"Yes, of course I am!"

I stared at him until he looked away.

"Then why?" I heard him mumble, and the wave of confusion and hurt in his voice hit me like an electric shock. He was like a little boy deprived of his favorite toy.

It was about the exact time that I was kicking myself for being too obvious and tripping over my answer that the waitress, a different one from before thank kami, walked up to the table with the Pizza on a tray.

"Enjoy guys." She advised before marching off, never once, to my contentment, did she spare a glance in Neji's direction.

I sighed.

"Well?"

Damn. I was hoping he'd drop it sense the pizza was here now. Guess I was wrong.

"It's just that…I don't know," I shrugged for emphases. "I'm _only_ eighteen."

He frowned, like he smelled something bad. "There's only a three year distance between us."

"I know, I just don't...you're just so much more mature than me…" I was babbling now, I knew I was. I didn't expect him to understand, and the frown lines still evident on his forehead, told me he really had no idea what I meant.

"And?" He made the word sound stressed. Like he didn't see the point or meaning behind my words.

"And…it doesn't matter." I grabbed a napkin to grab a slice of Pizza to distract from the perfect man across from me. (I still didn't know when I made the jump from egoistical jerk to godly specimen, but I was over the bridge now anyway, and had no intention of going back.)

"I mean," I continued, "it's not like were even together right? Were just…friends-I think."

Neji looked back baffled at me, his eyes widened slightly as he watched me take a bite from the pizza slice in my hands. I had trouble swallowing for three reasons. One, he kept staring at me, two, my heart was beating so fast it was like a lump in my throat, and three the sound of his voice as he slowly agreed with me and took a slice of his own, was agonizing.

Why did it hurt so much that he didn't make such a big deal, or seemed to care either way over our not being together, when it was me who brought up the subject in the first place?

* * *

The rest of the day dragged slowly. Really slowly. Sllooowwwwllyy.

So slow in fact that I could have sworn I could touch the moon and come back without 5 minutes having passed by. And it didn't help **at all** that Neji wasn't talking to me. When I tried to talk to him, he'd just resort to one-word-syllables, answering in Hn's, Huh's, Aa's and Yeah's.

I had this haunting feeling that he was mad or upset with me. I just didn't know why.

After leaving the Pizza place Neji and I headed to the mall for the last few items Sasuke needed, including ordering the cake for tomorrow night, and helping me find a present for Sakura. I felt kind of bad that I was birthday-present-shopping so late considering how early I usually had her other gifts.

Neji was absolutely no help considering he said everything I picked out was nice and that Sakura would like them all. Finally however, I decided on this nice couple beginner set I found. I thought Sakura would like it since it was a really cool bag with scrap books and picture frames and stuff.

Currently, we were walking back to Neji's car in the malls parking lot. I figured it was past five or six since the sun was just inches away from disappearing from the horizon completely.

I waited in silence as he opened the driver's door of his vehicle before walking over to my door so I could sit down. I settled the shopping bag in between my legs and cringed when he slammed the car door behind him.

I bit my lap until it started to bleed and buckled in my seatbelt as he reversed the car from the parking lot.

My heart clenched at a realization. He really was mad at me. I've realized how he seemed to tense up when I self-consciously leaned closer to him by accident when the car swerved or something. He didn't look at me even once after we left that pizza place. He wasn't talking to me and he completely freezes up when I, try to, touch him.

But the question was why? What did I do to get Neji so irate with me?

* * *

Neji POV

I tightened my hands around the steering wheel for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, grounding my teeth against one another to distract myself. I was behaving like a juvenile little boy, and I knew it. It just meant I didn't care. I couldn't help myself.

I had convinced some part of me for the remainder of our…..get together, (Yes, get together. We were only friends after all.) At the pizza place, that if Tenten didn't care about our relationship status, that I myself shouldn't be concerned either.

If it even bothered her so much of our age difference, which is only three years by the way, then there was no reason to care.

That's why I've been distancing myself from her. I don't touch her anymore unless it was an inevitable circumstance and it could not be avoided. Nor did I try to converse with her either. Before, I had complied easily into conversation and even found myself enjoying many of our talks.

As I suspected before, Tenten Kurosaki truly was **not** like the other woman I have come to know. She was intelligent, witty, talented in many areas, (but mainly weaponry) beautiful and significant of all, independent. She counted on no one besides herself to get through life and I admired her for that greatly.

Most women would rather have a shoulder to lie on but Tenten; she was so much stronger than that. When she told me about her past at the carnival, I could hardly believe she had survived such a fate, let alone overcome it.

Her birth parents had died when she was very young, leaving her to fend for herself at an orphanage where she was then adopted by a young couple who couldn't have kids and still live in Japan this very day. Considering the pain she had been in that night not too long ago, she didn't particularly enjoy talking of her past. But she had.

With me.

The thought gave me such an overwhelming feeling of contentment. Almost like, the idea of her confiding in me was so powerful, I could do just about anything. However, that did not matter. Not even now as we sat in my car as I drove her home for the night, the chemistry between us, callous like a reopened wound.

Not as I felt her body heat only inches beside me, breathing, sturdy, and alive. Burning into the very core of my existence, aching to be touched.

It was for my pride that I was doing what I was doing. A man had to have some level of pride, and I'm sure mine exceeded the average level. [A/N; I'm sure it does Neji, I'm sure it does. (Lol)] She intrigued me, so much that it hurt. But if she saw me only as a friend then that's what I would be.

I treated my friends just as I was treating her now, stoic, silent, and cold.

She wanted to be friends, so be it. I could be just as cruel and carefree.

* * *

Tenten POV

I sneaked a peak at Neji through the corner of my eyes. The silence was becoming unbearable really quickly. He hadn't turned on the radio once we settled in and I didn't want to appear rude and just open the radio for a distraction myself.

I've been raking my brain for the last ten minutes over reasons why Neji might have a reason to be upset with me. So far I've come up with zilch, nada. What did I do?

He was intent on his driving, focusing only on the road ahead. I was sure he felt me staring at him, but he made no move or indication that said so. I was frustrated with myself, and I was also beginning to get irritated with Neji as well.

Just when I felt that our relationship was improving- he was less distant with me now, and I didn't hate him like I did before- this had to happen. What the hell was wrong with him, ignoring me all of a sudden?

I did nothing wrong, I was sure of it. Neji seemed to pull this anger out of no where. (Most likely his ass!)

Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore and said, "Are you mad at me?"

One thing I've learned after meeting Neji (Which was like what, a couple of weeks ago?) it was that he hated people who beaded around the bush and were not straight to the point.

He didn't even so much as look my way at the question. "What makes you say that?"

My rage slowly started to rise at how calm he sounded. How could he sit there like that when I was killing myself trying to figure out what _I _did wrong to upset _him?_

"Oh I don't know," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm."Could it possibly be the fact that you've been ignoring me for the past few hours!"

He was silent for a while before replying. "Hn, it's all in you're head."

My mouth hung open in disbelieve. "All in _my_ head-forget it." I lifted my hands in a clapping position and returned them to my side almost immediately. "I'm not arguing with you. I'm not going to sit here and waste _my_ time with a jerk like you, debating over if you're mad at me or not, which I'm sure you are by the way. Just forget it. Forget I even asked."

I turned my face to the window, so he couldn't see the hurt clouding my face. "Asshole," I muttered not too quietly.

I heard him sigh.

Suddenly, he stopped the car and I had to look around before realizing we were at my apartment. His car waited at the gates with the security guard.

Neji lowered his window before speaking to the guard outside.

"We don't allow visitors past six without a pass." I heard him say.

I groaned at my stupidity. I completely forgot about that. In my apartment complex outsiders weren't aloud until ten in the morning. With Sakura though that was different, the guards were familiar with her by now since she practically lives with me. So they let her in whenever she feels like it, hence the example from the other day when she showed up at my place unannounced, at six in the morning. But how was Neji able to get pass security the other night to come see me….

"Move." I barked at Neji still very much upset with him. I struggled through the small space he made and managed, somehow, to let the guard see my face.

"I'm Tenten Kurosaki I live in-Dean!" I grinned at the familiar face.

After realizing who I am Dean returned my grin with a small smile. "Tenten, out this late. You're parents wouldn't be too happy about that."

I rolled my eyes at his teasing. "Could you just buzz me in please?"

He stuck out his tongue at me and I did the same. He laughed at my reaction. "Very mature Tenten."

I laughed with him, "Aren't I?"

He grinned again, and buzzed the gate to let us through. "Very. Enjoy you're night."

I sat back up in my seat shaking my head at Dean's comment, just as Neji drove on to the small parking space under my bedrooms window.

He stopped the ignition after parking between two Toyota's, and we sat there in silence. After realizing he had no plans to apologize I started to collect my bags. "I have to go pack Sakura's present. Thanks, I guess, for going out with me today." I turned to him when I said the last part.

Still no reaction, I reached for the handle. His cool finger rapped around my wrist before I could reach it. "I'm sorry." I heard him say.

I turned to look back at him, confused. Noticing my confusion he continued on to clarify. "I do not wish for you to be cross with me."

I frowned, seemingly more aware at the throbbing of my heart than ever before. "Then why have you been ignoring me and why do you act like you hate me?"

"Is that what you think? That I hate you? Of course not, I was just…being idiotic. I took some of the things you said at the pizzeria a bit too personally, I guess." He shrugged.

I stared at him in disbelief. His form, out lighted by the porch light and that of the moons glow, left me at a loss for words.

He smirked at the look on my face. "Would you mind it if I walked you to you're door?"

I barely heard what he said because of the loud thumping of my heart in my chest but I nodded anyway. He carried most of my bags to the front door and I was able to unlock it with ease. I placed all the bags inside on the kitchen counter and returned back outside to tell him goodnight.

I turned to him. "Thank you, for a nice day and apologizing too. It means a lot, I'm glad we're friends again." I stared into his eyes, as he did with mine.

"That's the thing Tenten," He said, his voice hoarse and his eyes never leaving mine. "I don't think I can _just_ be you're friend."

There was an instant zap of connection as we both stood there. It was hot and powerful and it left Goosebumps all over my arms. What was this man doing to me?

"What?" I finally whispered getting over my shock.

So fast that I could barely react, his lips were on mine, sweet and soft, just as I imagined them being. Not registering at all what I was doing I started to kiss him back, my hands moving around his neck, under the soft mane of brown hair on his head.

It felt so right, so unbelievably right. I could not find the strength in me to push him away, let alone make myself stop. The first time I met this man I knew from the very beginning we weren't going to get along, and that I wouldn't like him. How wrong I was…Now, I was freaking kissing him!

And I liked it. I liked how his body pressed up on mine like pieces of a puzzle. How sparks like fireworks exploded into the deep caverns of my belly.

I moaned and he took this as an opportunity to enter his tongue into my mouth, exploring all the different areas and corners in it. He left my lips for air and I gasped at how cold the night air felt on my now bruised lips. He softly kissed my neck and I about died right there.

Instead, I pulled at the collar of his shirt, pulling him inside, and closed the door firmly behind us.

* * *

**A/N: T**_e-he-he….Who feels naughty? Lol. Joking. Anyway I haven't talked to you guys at all have I? It's been a really long time. Well, at least for me. I'm not sure if many of you enjoyed this chapter but if you did I'm happy. Please don't hate me too much about the cliffhanger. I thought it fit in really well with what's in store for the next chapter._

_YAY for Neji and Tenten Fluff. YAY! YAY! YAY!_

_Lol, wow I'm starting to go crazy from all of those equations. Die stupid math that makes no sense. Die! Die! Die! *Breathes heavily*_

_Thanks to all the reviewers again! You guys are too awesome!_

_About the next update….um, that really depends on how much time I have. So…I'm not sure. But you can read Burning Flames while you wait ;) Lol_

_Please Review!_


	13. Virtue and Relationship status

**A/N**; Hey guys! AnimeHostess here, I just want to say thank you all so very much for supporting this story the way you have, I'm exited to see that we hit fifty reviews, so in honor of the fiftieth reviewer I am dedicating this chapter to the anonymous reviewer /lucky charms/. Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

_**"**virtue and relationship status**"**_

* * *

I shifted my weight on the pillow so that I could stretch out my arm from under me. I felt so croaky and tired. Every muscle in my body seemed to ache. I sighed, my eyes still closed, as I rolled over to the other side of the bed.

I felt around for the big wall that stopped me, confused. Huh? Since when was my bed facing a wall! It felt a lot like…a chest…a man's…chest.

My eyes snapped open immediately, frightened at this new discovery. Gray, lavender eyes met my brown and it took me a moment to know who it was.

"Good morning," he said. "Did I startle you?"

I screamed so loud that my lungs were burning. I tripped and fell flat on my face as I struggled to get free from the tangle of blankest all over the bed. I placed my right hand over my heart in an attempt to stop the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I stared at him, his form lying nonchalantly staring back at me, my eyes wide and my mouth agape. "What, -no." I shook my head, "-how? Wait, WHY," I took in a big breath, "ARE YOU ON MY BED!"

Neji stared at me like I had amnesia. "You invited me in," He gave me a sly smirk. "Do you not remember?"

"Uh, no. I think I would remember something like inviting you in." (Damn, sarcasm really is one of my saddest traits)

"Pizza, birthday plans, kissing? Any of that ring a bell!" He looked really concerned now, like he really did believe I had amnesia.

My mind flashed back to the day before. A mini episode of all that occurred that day.

My whole face heated up and I suddenly realized my attire.

A bra.

A panty.

And bare nudity.

"OMG!" I screamed running for the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me I was only wearing underwear?"

I couldn't see as I was hurriedly pulling on a shirt but I felt it when he shrugged. "You hadn't asked."

"I didn't need to ask, when someone's only in prized delicates you're supposed to say _something," _I barked at him as I came out the bathroom. I suddenly remembered an important detail. "Wait, Neji, what did we do? We, we didn't…?"

"Of course not. I am not the type of man to take advantage of a woman. We started to fool around a bit but eventually we just fell asleep like this."

He was about to stand as I processed this new information, (beyond relieved by the way); but I stopped him before he could. "No."

He gave me a confused look.

"Uh-uh. Don't get up. At least not when I'm in the same room as you."

I hurried for the door, giving him a chance to dress, when out of no where, a pair of arms snaked around my waist before I could.

"Why, are you embarrassed?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

My heart raced and my mouth turned dry almost immediately. The blush on my cheeks only seemed to intensify when I stuttered, "N-no, I just…d-don't want to." I tried clearing my throat. "Um see…you…naked. T-that's all."

"Why should it matter? Aren't you my girlfriend now?" He asked in a small voice, his mouth still close to my ear. "Besides, I'm still wearing my boxers."

I turned around in his arms, ignoring the pent up lust building up at the look of him clad only in black boxers, while at the same time keeping a straight face. "I don't remember ever agreeing to either A. be you girlfriend or B. go out with you. What makes you important enough to make all the decisions in our relationship?"

He spoke the words slowly. "You don't want to be my girlfriend." My heart stopped at his tone and then broke into a sprint. He waited, watching and listening to my reaction.

"It's not _that_." I finally whispered.

Neji looked down-confusion etched on his features-, loose strands of his hair casting long shadows across his cheek bones, and dropped his hands to my own. He played with my fingers as I tried to swallow.

"It's just," I muttered after finally finding my voice. I took in a deep shaky breath. "You're going to laugh."

"I promise I won't." He replied sincerely.

"I just can't see us, together. I mean it's not that…I don't like you, because I do. It's just difficult for me to imagine myself in a relationship right now, and with you of all people!" I laughed humorlessly. "If I _was_ going to be in a relationship, with _anyone_, it would have to be serious. I don't just want to be a stupid fling you use and then toss away once you deem it necessary. I'm sure this sounds like some corny big joke but this is what I feel. Sorry." I confessed, and gazed at the ground; at the look of our bare feet pressed against my carpet.

There was a brief pause. I jumped slightly when I felt Neji's warm hands holding my face.

He stared into my eyes as he stroked my cheek and I felt the blood rush up to color my skin. He smirked gently.

"I would not pursue you if I wasn't interested or serious on making us work. I have no intention of using you as a stupid fling either, Tenten. I like you. You intrigue me. Somehow you aren't like any other female I've met before. You're unique."

I lifted my head back and glared at him, embarrassed that he thought I was a freak.

"Not in _that _since." He defended himself. "You're just…special. Special to me. So I'm going to ask again. Will you go out with me? As my girlfriend?"

My face went white to scarlet in a sudden blaze. I didn't know what to say. And, when I did, I couldn't open my mouth to say it.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered my mouth dry again.

"Just say yes." He advised.

I looked up at him, the gray depthless eyes I've come to adore filled with nothing but sincerity.

"Yes…alright, I will." I agreed. It felt strange to me, to agree to something like this, almost like I was signing a death wish. But weirdly enough, I felt strangely content. Why? I did not know. Only that I was happy.

He bent down to kiss me. His hands were soft on my face and his warm lips were gentle.

It was brief, and yet very sweet.

His arms curled around me and hugged me securely to him as he whispered. "I promise to never throw you aside."

Against his chest, where he couldn't see, the tears welled up and spilled over. (And I thought Sakura was emotional...)

* * *

"I have to go to work Neji."

"So?"

"So, you need to let me go and go get dressed."

He sighed letting go of me. We had been standing there in each others arms for what felt like hours, but were truly minutes, neither of us speaking, and completely at ease.

I had my shift today at "Caily's" early since I didn't want to miss out on Sakura's birthday party later tonight. I didn't know, then, that I was going to get a boyfriend on the same day.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I started to walk to the bathroom but turned back to him quickly glancing at his outfit. "Put on some clothes while you're at it too."

"Do you like eggs?" He called out to me before the door could close.

"Uh, sure. Why does it matter?"

His voice sounded muffled like he was pulling on a shirt. "I'm making you breakfast."

I hesitated, surprised that he could cook. "Alright; it better taste good!" I joked, shutting the door. At the sound of his chuckle and fading footsteps I began my shower for what was sure to be a long day.

Twenty minutes later, my hair wet and my uniform on, I emerged from my bedroom fully dressed to the smell of mouthwatering eggs. I've never bin a fan of them before so it surprised me that I was exited to taste it.

"Wow," I commented sitting on one of the stools and leaning my elbow on the counter.

"It smells amazing."

Neji turned his face to me preparing to make me a plate. "The way you said "wow", makes me think you didn't believe I could cook."

I laughed nervously at his suspicious gaze. "Not at all."

My eyes fluttered closed at the deliciousness of the meal. It was spicy, yet not over done, with hints of spices that gave it a really great taste. My fork stabbed at another piece and I lifted it to my mouth.

"Good?" Neji asked observing me in amusement.

"Very." I replied. "Where'd you learn to cook so well?"

He shrugged absentmindedly. "My clan makes sure were skilled in all areas. So I guess I learned from them."

"Mm-hm." I murmured still very into my breakfast. My eyes widened when I caught sight of the bags from yesterday, still sitting in the same spot that I left them from before.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed looking back at Neji in panic. "I didn't rap Sakura's present yet. I don't have time now, I'm nearly late. And by the time I get back from work I'll only have a few minutes to get ready."

Neji who was sitting beside me on a stool of his own eating his share, turned his head to look at me. "What do you say to me picking you up from work a few minutes early, rapping the present for you, and still make it possible so we both arrive to the party with ten minutes to spare?"

I smiled slightly. "You'd do that?"

"Hn. Of course. You're my girlfriend now. Things aren't the same from before."

I finished my breakfast in a daze. My heart fluttering at this man, my boyfriend now, who was being so sweet and gentle with me, almost the complete opposite of how he was when we first met.

"Can I take a shower here?"

"Sure." I said. As I placed my plate in the sink and grabbed my keys and my bag. I glared at him. "Just don't use my toothbrush, because that's just nasty."

He smirked at me. "Hn." He kissed me briefly on the lips before disappearing down the hall.

I finished my glass of orange juice and opened the front door. At the sound of the shower running I smiled, thinking of Neji and all we have been through, before closing the door behind me and heading for work.

* * *

A/N; ok, so this chapter was really hard to write. I think it was because it was all corny and fluffy and stuff. LOL.

Anyway I love you all as all ways. You make writing this story so much more special.

Good luck with school...those of you that have it.

Until next time,

~!~!Animehostess!~!~


	14. Party, couples, and fights!

**A/N**;_This chapter is dedicated to:_

_'sasusakublossom26'._

_(Yes I do realize that 'luckycharms' was the sixtieth reviewer, but since the last chapter was dedicated to him/her I decided that it would only be fair to give it to the next person who deserved it.)_

_Congrats 'sasusakublossom26'!_

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**"**Party, couples, and fights!**"**

* * *

Tenten POV

I polished the set of Kunai's stored in the far back corner of Cailey's until it was so shiny, my face reflected off of its surface. I've been working hard ever since I started my shift here today at eight.

Ironically though, unlike all the other times I've worked here, _this_ was the first time I couldn't keep still and my mind was focused on one thing…that was Neji, of course. I missed him.

Sad, I know, pity me. We just hooked up—when, what today?- and now I'm starting to act all attached and stuff. I couldn't help it though. I just keep remembering his words, his actions, his face…how his lips felt pressed against mine. It was driving me **insane.**

Thus, the reason why I was working so hard; I needed him out of my head! I have come to notice that the harder I worked the farther away my mind seemed to wander from thoughts of him. So, I decided to play its safe and work my ass off instead of daydreaming all day long like a lost person who had just found love. (I was barely comfortable with the idea that I liked him yet, where did love come from!)

I headed to the back of the store room for a box of new shuriken that have just arrived on stock and needed to be placed outside for sale. As I headed out the room to place the weapons on the shelves outside, I heard Amy, the owner of the store, calling for me.

With a frown settled on my face from confusion, I placed the box down near the door and made my way to the front of the store.

"Yea—" I started to say but froze up completely when I saw the person leaning on the front counter.

As a reflex reaction to his appearance a blush crossed my cheeks and I looked away, shocked. 'WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE SO EARLY!'

"Tenten," Amy called out to me. "This young man has come to escort you home." She smiled kindly at me, giving me a look that screamed "How in the world did you score a man like _that?"_

I looked from Neji's smirking face, to Amy's, and then back again.

"B-but," I finally stuttered. "My shift doesn't end until another two hours!"

Amy shrugged. "Oh please, the way you've been working around here makes up for two shifts! It'll be fine, go enjoy today! You deserve it, hon."

"But, I-I,"

"Just go!" She encouraged. Then a slow smile crossed her lips. "Unless…you'd like me to go in your place…"

I blushed crimson and quickly turned my head so they couldn't see. "I still have a box that needs to be shelved. Give me a few minutes. I'll be done quickly."

I jogged away from the front of the store to the place where I left the box sitting on the ground. I quickly (and most likely messily) placed the shuriken on the shelves, labor useless now that I've seen Neji and my heart was beating so fast in anticipation to being in his arms again.

I breathed a sigh of relief once all of the weapons were in there place, breaking apart the cardboard box and putting it in the storage room with all the other broken boxes. I practically zoomed around the store as I grabbed my sweater and my mini-back pack from the staff room, more than eager now to be with Neji.

What the hell was going on with me! Why this sudden excitement and anticipation to see the guy? Oh. Right….I liked him. Damn him and his too -good–to-be-true charm.

I tried my hardest to get my breathing under control as I went back to the front. I didn't want him to start getting any ideas.

"Ready." I said once I came into view.

He held out his hand and I took it, ignoring the way his warm hand fitted into my cold one. (A/N; this ones for you Hasagachi-san, lol, I know you'll get it.) I smiled back shyly at Amy just as she waved us away and walked through the door Neji held out for me.

Once I was comfortably seated in his car, my seatbelt on and my things arranged comfortably at my feet, I decided it was officially time to tease him.

"Why did you come so early?"

Once I turned around in my seat to face him, I realized why that was such a bad idea. He smelled just like that cologne he wore in the club that day, Sasuke and Sakura first met, the black party shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned a little, giving anyone who so much as glanced at him a good view of his _very _ nicely toned chest.

His hair was still pulled back, but it smelled of shampoo, and I noticed that his jeans seemed to fit his long form completely. He looked, dressed for a party. He smelled, like an adult; like a **man**. He appeared, just as he was, cool, confident and drop dead gorgeous.

Me? Not so much.

I've been working for six hours straight. I looked, like I've been rolling in dirt all day. I smelled, like sweat, musk and weaponry. I appeared, stupid and foolish beside this man.

I suddenly felt very insecure being his girlfriend. I felt reminded of our differences. He was rich, I was…NOT so rich. He had everything, I only had a few. How could _I, _someone who hardly could compare, who came from what most would call the bottom of the food chain, possibly be good enough to be Neji Hyuga's Girlfriend?

"I missed you." He said and I barely heard him. He leaned down to kiss my cheek but I quickly turned away.

I knew he was confused and I probably made a huge blow to his ego, but I didn't care.

"What's the matter?" He asked searching for my eyes. I didn't turn to look at him; I just continued watching people walk past on the sidewalk, silently, unmoving.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" I ignored him that time too, figuring that if I continued to ignore him, then, he'd just drop the subject, drop me home and erase me from his life forever. I didn't belong there. Someone like me didn't belong there.

He grabbed my face with his hands and made it almost impossible for me to turn away. "What is wrong?" He asked, well, ordered. His voice was stern now, and I knew he wouldn't take my silence for an answer.

"Nothing," I whispered, finally. "Just tired; Work was tough today."

I suddenly felt brave, and decided to look him in the eyes. He didn't look like he believed me but I could see when he made the decision not to pressure me any further.

He leaned down again, this time to kiss my lips. I didn't stop him.

When he pulled away, he whispered in my ear. "I missed you. I was sort of debating with my self whether to pick you up early or not. Sorry if I upset you. I don't like seeing you so troubled this way."

I smiled slightly, my bad mood disappearing, whether I belonged there or not, I knew _he_ wanted me to be there, and I…I knew _I _wanted to be there. In the end, that's all that should matter.

"I missed you too." I said to him. A cocky smirk slowly crossed his face at my comment, but, before he could dare say something slick, I silenced him with my lips.

That's all that should matter… right?

* * *

I felt like a freaking Barbie Doll sitting in Neji's car, again, that evening.

Before we went over to my house after work, Neji had stopped by his compound to get Ino, Hinata, and Temari who I also invited to Sakura's surprise party. When we finally did arrive to my apartment, I was then harassed by all three girls to get ready. (Neji just sat there on my couch watching TV, "choosing" as he had called it, to stay clear out of our female business. Great boyfriend he was, huh?)

During the time me and the girls were alone together, I still didn't tell them about Neji and me. Finally, I decided that the news was probably best told at the party in front of Sakura.

I didn't know how any of them would react, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was somehow bordering on surprised or shock.

Ino made it no secret to comment on my earlier attire, making me feel even more self-conscious by the way, than before. By the time they were done, I was wearing a green Jewel V-neck front dress with cap sleeves. It reached about three inches above my knees and it hugged my curves, (the few that I had), perfectly. (Courtesy of Ino too, a dress like that would have cost a lot for me, and she had it in the back of her closet collecting dust.)

I was barely able to walk straight with the light brown sandals/wedges on my feet. My hair was getting on my nerves, flying in my face whenever it felt like it. I wasn't allowed to touch anything. Not my hair, the clothes, and the small amount of jewelry I had on; nothing.

Sakura better really love her party, cause I swear, I was going through hell just to help throw it for her.

Neji parked his car in one of his apartment's parking lot. The party was going to be in there condo accompanied by a few friends Sakura had including the other people that Neji and I decided to invite.

I have never been to his apartment before, and out of no where, I started to get nervous.

We all got out of the car, taking the time to close Neji's doors with care. (He gets a little…crazy when people didn't take care of his car.)

"Hold on!" Ino ordered me before I could even take a third step from the car. I rolled my eyes as she fluffed out my hair and (attempted) to fix the stray strings that were standing up. My eyes widened when she took out lip gloss from her silver purse.

"Oh. No." I said shaking my head.

"Yup. Fix your lips!" She ordered and reluctantly, I did what she said.

"You guys!" I heard Temari holler from the front of the building. "Hurry up will ya."

"Coming!" Ino and I sang together before following the others into the building.

* * *

All the lights were off. The condo was engulfed in nothing but silence as Sakura's laughter echoed through out the room.

From my hiding place with Neji behind the couch I eagerly awaited the moment my best friend would walk through those doors.

1….

Sasuke's keys jingled as he took them out to open the door.

2…..

The sound of the key entering the lock; the door knob turns….

3!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screamed just as the lights turned back on, jumping out from their hiding place.

Sakura's facial expression changed from one of shock, to happiness, to disbelief. Her smile widened when she saw me. She ran to me and engulfed me in the biggest hug I've ever seen Sakura give, to anyone.

"Oh my god, ten thank you so much!" I knew she was crying by the way her voice sounded so scratchy. She released me and turned to all the other guests, smiling genuinely.

"Thank you **everyone.** You have no idea how much this means to me."

Some peopled whooped, some laughed and some even smiled. But the smile that shined the most that evening, was definitely Sakura's…until, that is, I ruined her special night.

* * *

"What!" Sakura shrieked, before giggling like a maniac. "No way!"

I solemnly nodded my head, blushing. "It's true." I whispered and half screamed through the music blasting through the speakers.

Hinata was the only one that seemed happy about my news, her dark blue cotton strapless dress felt great on my skin as she hugged me congratulations. "I'm very happy for you, Tenten-san."

I smiled kindly at her. "Thanks Hinata."

"Wait a minute!" Ino declared, holding up her hands. "When did all of this happen?"

"Today, I guess." I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well I'll be," Temari patted me on my back, hard. "I knew you were acting strange at the sleep over. Now I know why."

My blush turned darker.

"This is too good to be true, I can't believe we BOTH get boyfriends in the same month." She shrieked again. "I'm so happy for us!"

"Yeah," Ino said suspiciously. "It kind of _is_ too good to be true. I still believe you though, Congrats Ten!"

I grinned, really happy that they all took my being with Neji as a good thing. "Thanks."

"What are you ladies giggling about over here?" A voice asked behind us.

We all turned around at the same time to see Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto coming our way.

Neji sat next to me on the couch that the girls and I were sitting on, draping his arm over my shoulder. Temari grinned at me and at the look in her eyes, I couldn't help but to blush. (Again!)

Naruto asked Hinata to dance, and Temari left to go look for Shikamaru. I didn't know this before I stepped through the door, but their condo was actually kind of big and spacious. Its no wonder Shikamaru disappeared the way he did.

Ino left after a while of sitting with Neji, Sasuke, Sakura and me. Muttering something along the lines of "unbearable and stuffy" and making her way through the people scattered around what use to be Sasuke and Neji's living room.

Sasuke and Sakura were busy having a secret conversation between themselves and I was getting bored watching them. Ino was right, it really _was _disturbing watching people who were dating, do that to each other.

I almost jumped when I felt Neji's lips on my neck. I turned back in my seat and kissed him, right on the lips. I was the first one to enter my tongue in his mouth. We were really getting into it when I let out a low moan by accident.

His cell phone chose that moment to ring, and that's when all hell broke loose.

Neji had excused himself to go speak to whoever was on the phone. Sasuke also left but he had excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Sakura came and sat next to me and we talked a bit about all that's been going on in our lives these past few days. It was hard to believe we went to the same university since we haven't seen much of each other for a while now.

After starting to feel thirsty, _I _then excused myself to get something to drink. Once I got a can of Soda I started to make my way back to where I left Sakura.

That was when I accidentally ran into Sasuke.

He was leaning on the wall a bit impatiently, almost like he was waiting for someone. I was about to call out his name but I held my tongue when a girl with red hair walked up to him. For several minutes the air around me remained stiff as I watched him lean down to kiss her cheek.

I didn't recognize her, and she didn't look like she was from the party.

Did Sasuke know her or was this just a small meaningless encounter in which he had momentarily forgotten he had a girlfriend?

From my place near the hallway, I watched as the red haired girl circle her arms around Sasuke's neck, with no resistant from him by the way, as she leaned down to whisper something on his lips I couldn't make out.

Without doubt, any minute now Sasuke would surely remember Sakura, push this girl away, whoever she was, and go back to the girlfriend sitting alone waiting for him.

Only, he didn't. They stayed there talking and smiling, and at one point Sasuke even brushed her hair from her eyes-an obvious flirting move.

I held the can of soda in my hand limply. What a two-timing bastard!

For some time now, I truly had believed Sasuke was the right man for Sakura, even going so far as to help him throw this party for her. She seemed so much happier now that he was in her life; I thought it was the real thing for the both of them; true love.

Guess that was only coming from Sakura's end of the relationship.

I shook my head and turned my back from the sickening scene, ready to go tell Sakura exactly what I had seen, it would hurt her, but I knew she would believe me; we always do in cases like these. Who else could you trust?

I saw her on the dance floor, dancing with Ino and a couple of her other friends and as I was about to go join her out there too, a hand pulled me back.

"Hey," Neji's smooth voice said in my ear. "Where are you going?"

"To Sakura," I responded trying to get free from his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"What?" He asked me and I could tell he was confused. "Why?"

"I'll explain later, but for now, I need to get to Sakura it's-"

"BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Someone screamed, interrupting what I was about to say, just as all the music stopped. "IT'S TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!"

Everyone cheered at this and I saw it as Sakura squealed with happiness, following the large crowd of people to the main food table. I fought harder in Neji's arms.

"Let me go Neji, please! I NEED to speak to Sakura right now!"

I stared into his eyes, pleading, and reluctantly his hold loosened on me. It appalled me when Sasuke handed Sakura the knife to cut the cake like he wasn't just with some other woman just seconds before. How could he possibly do this to her? And how in the world did I let it happen?

By the time I pushed through the pile of people crowded around Sakura—Neji at my heels—everyone was cheering and congratulating her. My heart sped up as she and Sasuke leaned towards kissing each other.

I closed my eyelids tightly. 'Sakura please forgive me,' I pleaded in my head. I knew it would embarrass her terribly by doing this in front of everyone; I had planned on it being private and just between us. But, now, as I watched him getting ready to kiss her, something in me snarled in outmost anger.

Before I knew what I was doing, I screamed. "WAIT!"

I cringed as all of their attention turned to me, including Sakura's.

I turned to Sasuke. "How could you do this to Sakura? What the hell has she ever done for you to be cheating on her for!" I was very close to his face now, so close in fact that his smell nearly intoxicated me. And not in a good way either.

Everyone looked surprise at my outburst and Sakura looked as if she's been slapped. My heart clenched painfully for my friend.

"Sakura, I saw him with another woman. I swear I'm not making this up. He didn't try to push her away or anything. They were being very secretive about it too only meeting up in the hallway and stuff."

"N-n-o way," She muttered pain covering her whole face, the excitement and happiness from before was gone now. She started to cry, which almost made me cry too.

"I-is this true, Sasuke? I-is what Tenten saying…"

Her voice drowned on and in the quite of the room she started to cry. Sasuke pulled her in his arms continuously repeating to her over and over that it wasn't true, but **I **knew it was, I saw it with my own eyes and I told Sakura that.

"SHUT UP! Would you? Can't you see you're upsetting her!" Sasuke sent an aggravated and surly look in my direction; which probably matched the look I was giving him. I could NOT believe he just said that!

Me? Of all the people in this room I was the one upsetting her?

That was the last straw, he went way too far. But before I could slice off his throat, a pair of strong hands held me back.

"Lets talk calmly about this, alright? There's no need to raise our voice." Neji was a gentleman and all but he was REALLY starting to get on my nerves.

Ino and the other girls helped get Sakura away from the drama and into the bathroom. Now that Sakura wasn't there I felt no need to hold back any longer.

I lunged for Sasuke and this time I really did lung for his throat. I was ready to smack him to Africa but out of no where a fist came in contact with my stomach and by the direction that it came from I knew Sasuke was the one that threw it. I reeled back in pain, crouching on the floor.

I heard it as everyone gasped in surprise at the turn of events. I bet you didn't expect this kind of thing at a birthday party.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I heard Neji scream to Sasuke, and I was glad when he kneeled down with me to make sure I was okay.

"I didn't do ANYTHING! **S****he** was the one that came up with this nonsense about me cheating. Its Sakura's freaking birthday, and yet your girlfriend is acting like a bitch, coming up with lies to feed Sakura. I did nothing wrong! And those who know me would know that I would never do that to her."

"AND? What authority does that fucking give you to touch her like she's a fucking punching bag?" I was surprised. Way beyond surprised in fact. This was probably the first time I've heard Neji curse so much in one sentence. This was the first time I've seen him so upset, period.

My head suddenly became dizzy. Nothing made since anymore, all the other things they screamed at each other became drowned out. The last thing I remembered seeing before welcoming the darkness, was the figure of Sasuke and Neji as they lunged for each other in the dim lighting of what was **suppose** to be the best birthday Sakura ever had.

* * *

A/N; Guess who the red head is….

HA! I'm not telling, sorry!

Hey you guys, it's been a while huh? I know, I know. I'm pretty sure many of you wouldn't have been expecting this piece of drama. Trust me, I wasn't either. Lol.

I just thought it would be more exciting if I just went crazy and added more suspense instead of having everything all happily ever after. I am getting kind of close to the ending though, (sniff) so sad, it seems like its going by so fast!

Schools back in, bummer! I don't really like my teachers. But I can't change them right? (I wish we could) Anyway, I love you all as always and….

**I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE PASSED FIFTHY REVIEWS!**

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! It means a lot.

Review please, or else I'll send Kisame after you with his big ass sword!

Until next time,

Animehostess.


	15. True Tears

**A/N:**

**Shout outs and Quick thanks**: _,_ _luckycharms,_ _Hasagashi-chan, innesgirl,_ _xxBoneBabexx, sasusakublossom26, lil shan, luv4labs, HeavensPheonix561, Mi3staR, wildreader1475 and all the others that have recently, continuously, or previously reviewed. (_Your comments I swear, bring a smile to my face no matter how many times I read them so, thank you all!)

**Dedication**:_This chapter is dedicated to you wildreader1475, thanks for being the 70__th__ reviewer and I hope you enjoy this chapter. (That goes for the rest of you too.) _

**Story Notes**: _Chapter contains, tears and it took me for ever to write it because of my schedule, but, here it is. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom its _Important!

**Disclaimer:** _Nothing is mine but the sweet, lovely drama._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 15**_

__ "_True tears_"

* * *

Sakura woke to find herself on a familiar bed, in a familiar room, and with the cold feel of a warm towel pressed to her forehead. Blinking a couple of times, she brought her surroundings slowly into focus and began to stretch out her legs.

She squinted at the sun that tried to peak through the window and onto her pillow. She squeezed her eyes and turned her head when the heat seemed to only increase at her, from her comfortable cocoon.

Her mind felt awfully foggy, like it was protecting her from remembering something that would, in someway, harm her. She stared at the ceiling and forced her brain to remember the details. Party, Friends, Happy, Cake…Tenten…Sasuke…

Her eyes unconsciously reopened as her mind briskly shed a light on the confusion, like a painter with his brush stokes, she slowly got a picture. Shock, betrayel, sadness... it all made sense now. What she felt and why she felt it…so much more sense now.

She stayed in that position for around twenty minutes before she heard the door open and a person walked in. Before he even spoke, Sakura knew who was in the room with her, "Are you awake?" he said softly in her direction, and at the voice, she almost cried.

Almost, being the key word in that sentence. She had trusted that voice, believed in him too, hell she even loved it, and yet that wasn't enough. Not for him at least. She wished she was sleeping like he had assume seconds before, because in a place remote and far away from this nightmare she was currently living, her heart would be safe.

Did he really do this to her? Or was this just that of a long meaning less dream?

As she faked sleep, Sasuke walked up to his bed and sat near her head. He slowly lifted her small hands into his own, and placed them on his lap. "All I ask of you is to hear me out. I don't expect you to forgive me because in all honesty I was at fault too; But not for the reason that you probably think. When I left you and the group to go use the bathroom, that's exactly what I did, I left for my bedroom."

"When I came out she was standing there waiting for me. Just standing there casually like it wasn't unusual to be in a place without being invited. And I swear to this, I did not invite her! Karin works with my family's company as one of our business partners. That's all she is to me, and nothing more."

Sakura pulled at the bed sheets through her fingers with the hand that was lying by her side. She wanted to scream, do something, but all she managed to do was say, "Then explain what Tenten saw," Kami, how scratchy and dry her voice sounded. Like she had been crying, and Sakura knew the last thing she'd want him to remember-if they truly were over now, no longer an item-was the image of seeing her cry.

"What Tenten saw was only part of what was _really _going on." He assured her, looking so lost, sad and desperate that it almost turned pitiful. "**She** was all over **me** I did nothing to provoke it, and I even tried to get her off of me. She kept talking about some party her family was hosting, and to invite my parents to come and attend it. We didn't think about meeting up with just the two of us, or leaving the party to go somewhere and fool around. I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you, but I promise Sakura, that's not how it is. Please say you'll at least consider still talking to me."

She opened her eyes and stared at the white painted ceiling again-just as she had after first coming to consciousness. The warmth of the sun beamed near her feet and she quickly hid them, under the comforter. As a pregnant pause filled the room, Sakura thought about Tenten and her reaction to what she'd seen. She thought of her best friend and the trust that she harbored for the older women.

She loved Tenten, trusted her with her life even, so why did her heart so badly want to choose the man? Unlike all the other times where Tenten's trust and logic came first, why was this time so different? Why couldn't she just walk from the room right now and leave his sorry two-timing butt behind?

"You swear Tenten misunderstood and that this is a just a big confusion?" She asked while carefully sitting up and swinging her legs to the side.

He stared into her eyes, his normal calm and collected resolve melting with each movement of the clocks handle. "I swear on my life!" he declared, distress clear in his posture. "I'm so sorry about this." He repeated his regrets for the 50th time since the accident, his eyes boring into hers-conveying how utterly helpless he felt at not clearly being able to portray he's feelings.

"I believe you," She finally whispered after staring at his face in concentrated silence. The light in the room now, giving him the presence of an angel made it that much easier to trust him: to believe in him again, even if for the last time. "It's ok now, I understand."

Sasuke closed his eyes firmly, portraying his losing battle against his emotions. Why was it so hard to remain calm around her? He felt like just pulling her into his arms, and forgetting all of this: whatever it was. To take all of yesterday and its drama away, to give her the best 18th birthday any women ever had. Because, as hard as it was to believe, he really did care for her, so much that vast array of emotions were always ready to burst at the seems when she was near. It was because he cared…it was all for her.

Sakura smile shyly and took his hand in hers. She had to admit that all of this time, some part of her still hoped something was off to the situation. To see Sasuke breakdown so heavily in front of her, that was all the proof she needed.

This was one of the few times when she was able to see his vulnerability, open and honest, just as it was. When she was reminded that he was just as human-and thus just as viable to get hurt and make mistakes-as she was.

"It's ok." She whispered again, this time pulling him in a tight hug, very unwilling to take a chance and let go.

In fact, she hoped she never had to…

* * *

**Neji **walked into Tenten's bedroom with a glass of orange juice and a tray filled with her breakfast. His girlfriend was still asleep in her room, all of yesterday's performance finally having taken its toll. She had been passed out since the moment he attacked Sasuke at the party yesterday, she hadn't awoken since. He doubted she even stirred!

And afraid as he happened to have been at that moment, the small ups and downs of her chest kept him calm. Calm enough to get her the hell out of there, and apologize to the guest for the strangest (and Neji did mean strangest) turn of events.

Un-capable of helping her undress without fear of waking her (and possibly getting slapped for being a pervert), Neji had left her on her bed to sleep. He didn't dare go back to his family compound for a change of clothes for himself either—even if the musty smell of sweat and blood had started to irritate his normal good hygiene-, and besides he hadn't felt very comfortable leaving her by herself so late at night..

At least when they were together he could protect her. Without him there who would take his place as her shield? And although Neji knew very well what kind of women Tenten was, he still secretly loved the idea of her being helpless and for him to come at her rescue. For now, even if secretly, he'd just wait in the shadows for her silent plea. For that call, that although inexistent to others, was loud and clear to his ears, and his alone.

He set the glass of orange juice and the tray of food next to her head on the small table situated to her left. Before leaving the quiet room filled with nothing but the sound of her heavy breathing, Neji kissed her forehead and walked out. It was a habit of his now, to kiss her forehead when they were to be apart.

That way her smell would follow him, wherever he'd be.

He was later reminded of the bruise on his cheek as his shirt grazed it roughly. Although he had taken a shower before falling asleep the night before and wearing one of Tenten's overly large t-shirts, he still found himself unpleased with his state. The bruise that Sasuke left on his cheek was part of the reason but there was something else; something else that he just didn't know yet.

Getting under the warm shower head Neji leaned onto the tiled wall and allowed the water to soothe away at his aching muscles. He closed his eyes at the comfort that the steam gave on his mind. Systematically, he began to wash his body and hair without paying much attention, his mind wandering to a different issue that seemed to slip his mind in the chaos of the night.

He had forgotten about Hinata! That's it! She had certainly been at the party too. How on earth could he have forgotten about his own cousin?

It was at the point of hysterics (well as close to hysterics as a Hyuga can be), that Neji finally realized that the only way Hinata could have left the party was with one of her friends. Or maybe one of his friends took her home…? Either way, she was very safe at home in their compound this very moment. Neji made himself promise to call as soon as he could to make sure.

Stepping out of the shower after around fifteen minutes, he toweled himself dry and wrapped the towel unsteadily around his waist.

Walking out of the bathroom, he smiled when he saw the figure sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. "Hey, sleepy," he said while walking up to her, hardly taking note that his hair was still wet and he was wetting her carpet.

She looked up at him in surprise, but-to his delight—she didn't seem at all uncomfortable with him being there in only a towel. "Hey." She greeted back silently. He did not miss the fact that her words came out slowly or that her eyes seemed sad, that all the light and radiance from her had died.

He knew exactly the cause for her state, and Neji was a bit unsure on how to tackle the subject. Should he convince her that everything would be okay, or pretend like yesterday never happened?

In the middle of his debating, Tenten spoke up for him. "She hates me doesn't she?"

Surprised that she was being so straight forward with this, unlike him who was afraid that any mention of Sakura or the birthday party would break her completely, he grabbed the t-shirt he had borrowed and quickly placed it on. He disappeared in the bathroom, and came back with his jeans on. After tying his hair back in his low signature ponytail, he sat with her on the bed.

"How in the world could she ever hate you?" He hated to do it, hurt her that is. But if that's the best way she wanted to get through this, then they were going to talk, seriously.

She scoffed and gazed at him. "Wouldn't _you _hate me? If I ruined one of the most important moments of your life, in front of all your friends, all over a stupid …well girl, wouldn't you hate me?"

"Well that's an unintelligent question." He grabbed the tray of food, and proceeded to feed her. Tenten silently ate her breakfast without argument; she wasn't up to the stake at challenging Neji today anyway. "First thing, I would _NEVER_ hate you, over anything. Second, what kind of friend hates another for trying to protect them? I certainly wouldn't. (Truth be told, he actually would since he hated getting help, from anyone. But, if telling a little white lie would help Tenten feel better, than he'd do it.)

"….did she call?" She asked after swallowing. "No not yet," He answered honestly, "But I'm sure she'll call later, it's still pretty early."

The rest of her meal consisted of nothing but awkwardness and silents.

After returning from the kitchen and placing the dishes in the dish washer, Neji came back to find Tenten still in her previous position.

He lifted her by the waist and lifted her from the bed in irritation. The fabric of her party dress danced as he carried her bridal style to the living room unwillingly. "Let go of me, Neji! I swear if you don't let me go…"

He carefully sat her on the couch and began to place the heels he had taken off of her the night before. "Hey! Quit it, why are you putting on my shoes for me?" she tried to wiggle her feet away but his grip was too strong.

"We are going to see her right now. Both of you will speak of this together, as friends. All will be well, and I will have my girlfriend back. I refuse to have you in this mood forever." He finally got the hand of the clasp, and managed to get both wedges on safely.

He left her sitting there long enough to get both of their cell phones, his car keys and their jackets.

"Do you even know where she is?" She asked him as she gazed at the floor, "Or if she'll even speak to me?"

"She'll speak to you." He promised, purposefully ignoring her first question in fear that if he told her, she wouldn't give this meeting a chance.

Tenten walked out of her apartment after putting on her coat, she had just woken up, didn't even brush her teeth or take a shower yet, and already she was about to start the drama all over again. The way things were starting to look, she doubted she would even be able to go to church today. Sundays were always her day of recovering.

She didn't know why she was even agreeing to this, maybe it was to talk to Sakura and make sure she was okay. Make sure that she was dealing with the break up well. She didn't mind if Sakura hated her for the rest of her life for what she did, usually they all had problems letting go of someone they trusted. All that mattered was that her friend was loved, and cherished respectively; because every woman, her friends and her included, deserved only the best of the best.

Neji closed the door behind him and held her hand as they made they're way out of the building and into his car. She glanced at the sky, and at the dark clouds that floated in it. It was going to rain. Usually her Sundays were sunny and full of laughter. It was ironic now that she thought of it, how this Sunday will stand out from all the others. This Sunday will undeniably be a Sunday full of tears; true tears.

* * *

"I can not believe this!" Tenten screamed. "Your still with him!" The very first thing she said after Sasuke opened the door and Sakura appeared from behind him was this statement. From the very moment Neji parked his car, she had refused to even come up there. It was only by sheer force that Neji was able to get her to stand where she stood this very moment.

"Tenten…" Sakura said sadly.

"Its true isn't it?" Tenten growled angrily. At the awkward silence that fell on the four of them, she knew Sasuke and Sakura had gotten back together.

"I'm leaving." She declared, her bangs covering her eyes. She barely took a step forward before Neji pulled her back. "At least hear her out." Neji whispered in her ear. "We already came this far."

Sakura stepped back and Tenten came in the large condo, hesitantly at first, but gradually she was fully inside. Sasuke excused himself along with Neji so the girls could be alone, not that Tenten wanted to be left alone with Sakura in the first place. She couldn't take seeing her get sucked in by his lies.

Sakura closed the door firmly behind them, and leaned against it. She looked at Tenten's back after taking in a deep breathe. She knew what her friend's silent's meant, so she began with her explanation.

"We talked and he explained **everything **to me. He wasn't making any advances on the girl; she was coming on to him. She just showed up at the party unannounced to see Sasuke. Her name is Karin and she works for his family's company and I guess she's had a crush on him for a while now, so she came to invite him to a party she was hosting. Sasuke never lied to me or any of us, she just showed up and you happened to have seen them together. Sasuke has assured me that nothing was going on and…I believe him."

Tenten turned around, disbelief written everywhere on her face. "How could you believe that? How on earth could you sit here and take all this crap? All of _**his **_crap?"

"It's not crap!" Sakura defended her voice rising too as she got off from the door. "It's all true Tens, all of it is true!"

Tenten shook her head and dropped her cell phone on the couch.

"How? How is it that everything you just told me sound like complete bull? If he was so okay with telling you who she was, what she told him, isn't it odd that you didn't know about her until now? Isn't it odd that of all days, dates, **time, **it was on your birthday!"

"If no one invited her, why did she show up at the exact same time when he left to go use the bathroom?" She stopped when she saw the look that crossed Sakura's face. Her rosette hair covered her face and Tenten could see her trembling.

"Sakura he is lying to you." She said, her own eyes misting. "Nothing makes sense. Ask anyone and they'll tell you! I knew from the very begin-"

"Exactly! From the start you never liked Sasuke, you never like the thought of us being together, or the fact that we met online! How do I know your not just saying this to…to break us apart!"

Tenten choked on the air like she just got punched in the stomach and all the air was knocked out of her. She could hardly breathe. Hearing those words coming from her mouth was so painful, so agonizing.

"BECAUSE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" She screamed. "We've been there for each other for as long as I can remember, why would I throw that all away now just for a guy? For a guy that doesn't even deserve you!"

"Tell me," She suddenly alleged quietly. "How would you feel if I said all of this about Neji?"

Tenten's eyes widened. "What?"

"If I told you the kind of reputation your boyfriend has had as a playboy, would you believe me? If there was ever a time where you where in my situation, what would you do?"

"I would believe my friend!" Tenten said, "If you told me right now something about Neji that I didn't like, I'd dump him **right now**!" She ignored the way her heart squeezed when she said those words, and the tears that were falling silently down her face.

"See something? You know how you don't believe me or Sasuke?" Sakura wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I don't believe _you_. I can't believe that you would just believe me like that, without even talking to him or anything. I just don't believe it. I love Sasuke, I told you that before, and Tenten when you love someone, you can't just erase them from your life that easily."

"What…what are you saying then?" She asked her. This was getting absolutely no where! Neither of them wanted to back down from what they believed and this was really starting to be ridiculous.

"…Maybe we should stop being friends for a while."

She had to blink six times before she realized that those words came from Sakura. That she had actually suggested such a thing. "Wait, what? Stop being friends?...Over _this_?"

"Not forever, just until we can understand one another, when I can understand you and you to me. I hate to do this, believe me. But I don't think we can be friends this mad at each other anyway. So just as a break from all of this, and once we cool down we'll…"

"Get back together?" Tenten sneered. Sakura remained silent and more tears fell to the ground. Tenten took her cell from the couch and walked to the door. Her hand paused on the door knob.

"Ever since 7th grade, I really thought we'd be friends forever. Never did I think a guy of all things would get in between us. I get what you're saying though, you love him and right now he's the one thing you need in your life, but I hope you remember all the fun we had before him. Before either of us had boyfriends and we were still single. No matter what happens from now on, whether we talk again, or never become friends over this, know that you would always be the first person I confided in, the first person I ever truly considered a "best friend." For your sake, I hope your right and he loves you. I hope…I hope he makes you happy."

She chocked up at the end and bolted from the door. She didn't even remember closing it. She raced down the stairs and on the last step she ran into a person's chest. She squinted through the tears to see Neji's face staring back at her in concern.

"It was a bad idea," She said, "I shouldn't have come here."

Tenten ran and pushed past Sasuke to the parking lot, Neji right behind her. "Hey! What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Please, can you just take me home?"

Neji said nothing and quickly got in the drivers seat. The drive back to her house was really quiet. No one even bothered turning on the radio. After passing through the gates and parking under her window like always, Neji turned off the ignition. As he was about to get out of the car with her, Tenten stopped him.

"Wait. I want to be alone today. It might be selfish of me but…can you? For just today, can I be alone?"

Neji stared at her solemnly before placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's completely fine. I just thought you might have wanted company but, yeah, I understand."

She nodded and smiled forcibly at him, gratefully. Before she left the car she kissed his cheek and whispered, "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure,"

She waved once as he drove away. It wasn't even three yet, and the sun had already disappeared. Somehow it hadn't rained, the sky was still dark ,but, no rain.

She walked up slowly to her room number and it wasn't until after she let herself in her apartment, the reality of what had just transpired, finally having hit her, that she let herself break down. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

Just as the tears fell on her pillow, thunder clashed and it started to rain. _'Cry,' _she told the heavens. _'Cry and weep with me, Shed true tears for all that is wrong with this world, for all the suffering and pain that exists. Cry!' _Obediently, thunder clashed again, and the rain fell even harder.

* * *

A/N:

**Story bits: **_Did you like, was it too sappy for you? Leave me a review and tell me what you think. _

_Here is a preview of the next chapter:_

"_You don't need to force yourself for me."-__**Neji**_

**What's been going on with me: **_I'm pretty sure most of you know that I'm taking algebra 1 Honors right now, and let me tell you its is NOT easy. Luckily though I'm passing with an A (Yay all of the studying paid off) I personally strive to type a little each day, as much as it is, and it doesn't sometimes work like that. Plus, now I'm staying after school too and everything's just a big mess. _

_I've been thinking of a new way to update new chapters for my stories. What do you guys say to just typing all the chapters at once so that I can regularly update every week? I have all the story figured out already so all it is typing. Because honestly I hate letting you guys hang like this. _

_Or should I just continue with this method, and update when I can? Leave me your thoughts in your reviews._

**Random: **_Other than all of that, I love you're reviews; you're support and all the faves that this story gets. This was my ever first and most successful so thanks for making it possible._

_**You made it this far to read the authors note, think you can spare a few minutes to review?**_

_Hoping so very much to update again soon (lol,)_

_Animehostess._


	16. Stranger's Face

**A/N**: _Not much to say today! Enjoy!_

**Dedication;** _Toshro-Hitsugayalover this ones for you!_

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

**** **"**_Strangers Face**"**_

_

* * *

_

_4 DAYS LATER…_

Neji eyed Naruto with the coldest, most menacing glare he could make. The blond idiot, unaware of the death glare being thrown at him, continued to laugh obscurely in the food court of their gym. The long haired prodigy sighed and rubbed at his temple when the man at the vending machine gave them a strange look before walking away while checking behind his back at least twice.

That morning, Neji had found himself with nothing to do (Oh the joy of completing school!) His uncle was on a business trip, and he had left no paper work for him to occupy himself with. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem, since his new girlfriend was usually the only thing that seemed to be taking up his time.

But now, he hardly got to see Tenten enough to even remember her smile, let alone spend time with her. The only times he's seen her is at school while he was waiting for Hinata or when he picked her up from work. Even then, she was always very far from his reach, wanting nothing but to go back home to her apartment and be alone.

Sasuke….was well, still being Sasuke. They hadn't talked again since that scene four days ago with Tenten and Sakura, but based on the small conversation that they started, all was well between them and they have both decided to continue being friends regardless of their girlfriends' relationship status. Sasuke was now trying to spend more time with Sakura in order to make up for the birthday incident, according to the last talk on the phone they had. Hence, the reason he wasn't at the gym now.

And on some levels Neji was a bit (Kami how he hated to admit this!) jealous of the man for getting to spend so much time with his girlfriend. Why was Sakura taking her break up with Tenten so well that she was able to act normally with her boyfriend, but, when it came to Tenten she could barley look at him without looking away?

Neji was trying his best to be considerate, since Sakura did in fact mean a lot to Tenten as a best friend and she _was_ part of the reason they got together, but… Each day became harder to allow her to torment herself in that way, to put herself in such meaningless pain, and what bothered him most is the fact that she didn't want company, or for someone to share the pain with her, she preferred to go through it all…alone. And there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

Shikamaru wiped the towel on his face and muttered one word, "Troublesome."

Kiba and Naruto were now openly and disgustingly checking out the women in tight shirts and sweat pants at the gym. A tall and lean blond with a red t-shirt and short shorts glared at Naruto's ogling at her ass and threw an inflatable ball at his head.

Kiba hooted wildly at the treatment Naruto was receiving for being such a pervert and he loved how he never got caught but how Naruto was always the first to suffer for their ways.

"She didn't have to hit me!" Naruto complained as he got up from the floor to sit upright on his seat. "I mean how come Kiba never gets caught and I'm always the one getting slapped or something?"

Kiba scoffed and stated, "That's because your too obvious, idiot!"

Neji chose to remain silent from the conversation that now suddenly turned to checking women out. He wasn't the kind of man to lower himself in such a way as to look at women inappropriately without being open about his attraction to her first. Plus, he didn't want to look at anyone else that wasn't his girlfriend.

He placed down his bottle of water as his phone started to vibrate in his pants. Shikamaru gave him a strange look as the Hyuga searched for the cell in his pocket, while Kiba and Naruto continued intensely in their "How to check out a girl with out getting caught" conversation.

Neji sighed at the alarm that went off to remind him that he had 30 minutes before he had to pick Tenten up from work. The task always brought his spirits down, and he hated driving her straight back home after having picked her up, with absolutely no way of spending time with her. He inhaled deeply before standing up and grabbing his water bottle from the table.

"I have to go home and change so I can go pick Tenten up from work." He simply said while grabbing his duffle. All three of them stopped to look as he got ready to leave.

Shikamaru stood as well and started to pack his things. "Yeah, I need to leave too. Temari wants to have some kind of meeting with her family about something and I need to go back home tonight since my mom's been nagging me about coming back every now and then ever since Temari and I moved in together. "

Neji nodded. "We'll head out together."

Kiba wrapped his towel around his neck and announced, "I think I'll stay here for another hour to work on my weight lifting."

Naruto nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll stay behind for a while too."

Shikamaru shook his head and mumbled, "What a drag," before taking the lead and walking to the exit.

Neji glared at the two goofballs staring innocently back at him. "_Try _not to break down the gym while were gone."

"How do you break down a Gym?"

"Come on Neji man, have some faith in us!"

The gray eyed man rolled his pupil-less orbs and stalked out of the building. He easily fell in step with the lazy genius and together the two walked silently to the parking lot.

Upon reaching his Mustang Infiniti Hummer Neji unlocked the doors and placed his things in the back.

He nodded to Shikamaru once, before hopping in his vehicle, backing up, and driving quickly away.

* * *

Tenten was confused.

She sat silently, like she always did in the passenger seat of Neji's car after work, this time debating. He had arrived at the exact same time that she was off her shift and ready to leave. The man never failed to amaze her at his punctuality.

From the distant greeting and the small kiss that she had received on the cheek, Tenten knew things were starting to get bad between them. She now knew what she had to do, but was at a lost over how to approach the situation.

She was still sad about many things, depressed even about life itself. But on her break today at work, Tenten realized that _she _was the one that was fueling her pain. Not willingly of course, but gradually she had separated and pulled herself away from all that was important and good in her life over these past four days, and it needed to end.

She peaked at Neji's form from the corner of her eye and eyed his muscles as they moved beneath his dark blue t-shirt. She smiled sadly at his beauty, and rejoiced and took in all the small details about him that she had allowed herself to forget.

Before she fueled more fire to her resolve, Tenten thought back to the scene at her job.

_Tenten sat in one of the couches near the east side at "Caily's" with a novel in her lap. Her break was finished 10 minutes ago, but Tenten couldn't even make herself get up._

_The book was open, and she was looking down at it, but none of the words seemed to make since. They all appeared to be jumbled and tiny, crushed together like peaces of a puzzle._

_The brunette sighed and slammed the book shut before tucking her legs under her. She stared unseeingly at the blank wall a few feet away from her while thinking on the past few days. _

_Lately Neji's been the one driving her to work._

_And then, he'd drive her home to her lonely and vacant apartment with nothing to do. She didn't want to go back to the lonely place she called home, at least not without him to come and be company. But she didn't know how. She didn't know how to ask him, she didn't have enough strength to ask him. Pathetic? Yes, very much so. _

_She just felt so tired and drained, so sucked dry and worthless that she wanted to lock her-self away and sleep for a long time before waking up again. _

"_Tenten?"_

_Sakura wasn't the only reason of her misery; Neji was part of it too. He was unhappy and unsatisfied with her, and she could see that. There was just the small things about him that were there before, that were no longer there now. And she knew she was the cause of it. Tenten was surprised he hadn't broken up with her already, most guys would have been tossed her aside and called her insignificant._

"_Tenten!"_

_The so called women jumped from her thoughts and slowly floated back into reality. She looked up to see Amy glaring back at her with her hands on her waist. "I was trying to call you honey, what's the matter?"_

_Tenten made space for her boss by carefully sliding over and placing her hands together. "Nothing much, just…thinking." She said, hoping to the Gods that her tone hadn't betrayed her emotions._

_Amy stared at her employer/ friend in concern. She was hiding something, something that was bothering her, the older women could tell that much at least. Amy took Tenten's soft hands into her own before smiling at her. "Whatever's bothering you must be serious huh?"_

_Tenten stayed silent at the 30 year old's comment. _

"_Let me tell you a little secret," Amy began. "My late mother use to tell me many wise things about life and such, but my favorite one of all was this: '__Life brings many struggles and pain, but with an obstacle can also come regret. When a platter of misfortune is handed to you, don't attempt to eat the whole plate alone, whether you choose to believe it or not, there's someone out there that wants to share that burden with you, so don't do it alone. Loneliness is the world's biggest pain.'__"_

"_When I was much younger, I use to think my mother crazy for saying such things, but then I grew up and reality set in." Amy looked at Tenten sincerely, "I don't know what's bothering you, but whatever it is seems to have you in a web. I'm sure I'm not the only one that notices it, so talk to someone, and if not talk to them, then spend time with them. I know you feel like you can't and its all so confusing in your head but the truth is you feel lonely. You feel like your facing your troubles alone, and I can guarantee you that that's not the case. It doesn't have to be that way."_

_She stood up and brushed the wrinkles from her apron. "There will always be someone there for you that wants' to share your same platter." Amy grinned. "I learned that the hard way."_

_Tenten watched as Amy walked away, thinking hard on what the older women just told her. Was she really making this harder on herself? And if she was, why wasn't she asking anyone for help? Yes, she knew she was stubborn, but even with great pride like hers she still knew when to call for help._

_So…?_

_Then it hit her. She was afraid; the only person she had ever truly shared her troubles with was…Sakura…_

_She took in a shaky breath and admitted it. She…was…terrified._

Before she knew it, Neji was parking under her window, and they were no longer zooming through the streets. He was looking at her expectantly waiting for her to run off and leave like she always did. Tenten balled her fists. She wasn't running away anymore.

'_Life brings many struggles and pain, but with an obstacle can also come regret. When a platter of misfortune is handed to you, don't attempt to eat the whole plate alone, whether you choose to believe it or not, there's someone out there that wants to share that burden with you, so don't do it alone. Loneliness is the world's biggest pain.'_

Whether it was too late now, and she had pushed him to the point of no return. Even if she got rejected, and he didn't want to ever go anywhere with her again; At least she tried.

"Would you…" She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Do you want to go on a date with me? The students in class yesterday were talking about a movie called 'Scarlet' and it…sounded cool." She shrugged to add emphasis.

Neji stared at her like she was speaking alien. "What? You can't be serious!"

Her heart banged against her ribs a bit _too _hard for her liking and she suddenly lost her voice. Her confidence had faded, it was just as she thought and he no longer desired her.

"No," He quickly chuckled. "I didn't mean in that since. I would love to go on a date with you. I'm just…happy."

She felt a great load lift from heart. "You mean it?"

He smirked sincerely for the first time in a long time and Tenten mentally melted inside at his sexiness. "Definitely."

She smiled gratefully and jumped into the warmth of his chest, hugging him. It felt nice, to be in his arms again and Neji rejoiced in seeing a bit of his girlfriend once more. This told him that there was hope and that if he was patient and considerate enough Tenten just might return to her old self in no time. The air around them was suddenly lighter and it was like the last couple of days never happened.

She had done it. It wasn't easy but regardless, she had done it! There was no turning back now.

* * *

Neji didn't understand. He didn't know why but, as he sat across from her at the diner closes to the movie theaters; a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Did he love her?

After she told him about the reasons for her pushing him away, and all the hell she had been secretly facing all this time, Neji just had to ask himself. Did he love her?

Why was he thinking about this now? Of all times, why did the thought suddenly appear now? Neji was sure he liked her enough, and he wasn't familiar with love at all. Were you supposed to have a fluttery feeling in your chest every time your partner looked at you? Were you suppose to want to protect them, want to be near them, think of them so often that it was interfering with your life and how you lived it?

If so then, he probably was falling for her; if he wasn't _already_ in love with her. But Neji knew nothing would change their relationship. Whether he liked her or loved her Tenten meant enough to him, and to Neji that's all that really mattered.

"Thank you," She said blushing. "I didn't expect you to listen to me like this."

She was so cute like that. 'Loving her wouldn't be a bad thing either' he mentally guessed. So he would just let it happen, when it happened and if it were meant to happen. (Uh….confusing anyone?)

"You're fun to listen to." He admitted honestly.

"Shut up!" She groaned before laughing. "How can I possibly be fun to listen to? You horrible liar!"

Neji smirked at her childish antics and started to laugh when her face heated up as she drank her soda. It looked like she was trying so hard not to chock, and he just couldn't resist the moment so…he laughed.

Tenten had to do a double take when she heard him laugh. It was such a deep an honest expressed amusement. The kind that came from deep within the body, and Tenten beamed when she realized she was the cause of it.

"Come here."

Her eyes widened at his command.

"W-what?"

"I don't like it when you're sitting across from me, so sit beside me." His tone was suddenly serious and if you hadn't just seen him laugh you would have never guessed that it had just happened.

Tenten hesitated at first but she got up anyway and walked to his side of the booth. Neji grabbed her and sat her on his lap without warning and Tenten turned beet red. "What are you doing?" She whispered to Neji when he buried his face in her hair and the few people around started to stare.

"I missed you, Tenten. These past few days were the worst for me."

Tenten sadly lowered her eyes at his confession. "Yeah, they sucked for me too. I-I didn't mean to push you away but, it was just my way of getting over the shock about Sakura and everything."

"I know. I'm just glad you invited me to the movies tonight. Getting to finally take you on a date was immense, I had a good time." He lifted his eyes to hers and held the gaze for as long as he could. "I'd like to do it again."

"Go to the movies again? Or take me out on another date?" She lightly teased.

"Both." He smirked, playing along.

She kissed him and smiled before she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. You are admittedly, the best boyfriend in the world."

They both laughed at the joke just because it felt amazing to be together again. And both tried their best to make the moment last, and to remember and imprint the memory of the day to a part in their minds where they can constantly revisit and go back in time.

Total bliss…

"Tenten? Tenten Kurosaki is that you?"

Her head immediately jumped from its place on Neji's shoulders. She gazed up at the tall lean figure that had called her name. That face, that grin, it was all familiar and impossible to forget; the man who stole her first kiss.

She jumped up to give him a hug. "Matt!"

* * *

**A/N**; _Don't you just LOVE me right now? Who is he? What first kiss? Is he going to come between Tenten and Neji? *Laughs evilly*_

_I love you all! Thanks so much for all the feedback! There's nothing better than to hear what you guys think of all the chapters._

_I can't believe were almost to the finish line. Four more chapters left and were through! Oh wow, I still can't believe it's almost over lol._

_Um, one thing I want to say today is that I need your help.** I've been looking for a beta reader for a while now, and I'm still unsuccessful in finding one. If you guys know anyone, or if you are a beta reader yourself please help me out. I am really desperate and in need of your help. **_

_Besides that there's nothing left to say. Enjoy the rest of your day guys…or night. (lol)_

_(Please help me out with the beta thing!)_

**You made it this far to read the authors note, think you can spare a few minutes to review?**

_~Animehostess~_


	17. Seeing the Line

**Dedication**: Chirisaa Tomoko , this chapter's dedicated to you, hope you enjoy. (And thanks for the honesty, lol)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**"**_Seeing the line**"**_

* * *

Tenten POV

"Tens, it's been, like... forever!" Ino squealed as she hugged me. I smiled weakly and hugged her back. "Yeah, I know. I missed you too, Ino. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't see your face before another century!"

Ino rolled her eyes after pulling away and said, "You know what I'm talking about. After the birthday party, everyone just kind of faded apart with things to do, so don't give me that sarcasm young lady!"

I laughed at the look on her face. Then, I scanned her over. "Wow, you look pretty good Ino." Her eyes seemed brighter some how, much more full of life and happiness than I remember them being. And…did she happen to gain some extra weight?

Ino blushed at my compliment and waved her hand nonchalantly. She quickly ushered me inside. "Well you know, I try here and there."

I gave her a suspicious look after I stepped in and she closed the door. "Who are you trying so hard for?"

It was strange watching her blush and struggle for an answer. "She's trying so hard for her new boo!" came a teasing voice from behind me. I grinned when I recognized that it was Temari.

"Hey," I greeted.

"What's up Tens!" She replied giving me a high five and a quick hug.

"Who's her new boo?" I asked again with interest.

Just as she was about to tell me, Ino swiftly jumped in between us babbling uncontrollably and red with embarrassment. She said, "T-t-that doesn't r-really m-m-matter!" Temari and I both gave her a strange look,

She wavered under our stares. "Ok, fine." She relinquished.

She breathed heavily then turned to whisper something to Temari. I watched as Ino whispered and Temari listened to her with a raised brow. "Screw all that shit!" Temari yelled when she was done.

"She's going out with Kiba now, that's her new boo. And _that's _why this one here," She looked Ino up and down, "Is trying so hard."

"Hey! That isn't how I wanted you to tell her!" Ino complained, angry. "What the hell Temari?"

Said women shrugged and rolled her eyes. "She was still going to find out either way Ino, right? I mean you make the biggest fits over the stupidest stuff!"

"_I _make the stupid fits? What about you and your—"

I ignored the rest of their argument after that, in confusion. Who the hell was Kiba?

"Tenten-san, it's so nice to see you again." A figure appeared suddenly in a pink apron and I smiled when I realized that I had forgotten about her. "Hinata!"

I placed down the cake and a few of my bags along with my car keys on the table near the front of Ino's condo, and went to go give the blue haired women a well deserved hug. Since we weren't in the same classes and I hadn't been in the best of moods this past week, I haven't once seen a trail of Hinata.

Honestly, I had just completely forgotten about her. (And yes, I am a horrible friend for saying that.)

"How are you?" She asked when we pulled away. Being that she was a bit shorter than me, it was kind of awkward looking down at her as I tried to answer her question. I felt like Neji, when we first met. Except now the roles were reversed and I was the one being the intimidating Hyuga.

I shook my head at the image and smiled. I am not going to think about him right now.

"I'm good, it's been kind of hard after the party, but I'm doing better now." I hope my voice sounded as confident as I wanted to feel.

"Oh thank goodness," Hinata answered in relief. "I was worried sick after the whole thing. I didn't know what to do or how to help out. Neji ni-san refused to tell me anything, and I was afraid you were too upset to even talk to me. But I'm glad that you're ok."

I laughed at the look on Hinata's face. She looked so hopeless and sad, almost like she was about to cry, and I just had to laugh when I realized she truly had been worried about me.

"You don't have to worry so much Hinata, I'm a strong chick, and I think I can take care of myself." I turned back to the two blonds who were both now literally sticking their hands down each others throats.

"Now those two, we _do _need to be worried about."

The Hyuga nodded slowly and at first I thought she saw through me but then she smiled and agreed.

"HEY BLONDES!" I yelled. "If you invited me here to watch you argue all day then I'm leaving!"

"No, no... don't go." Ino stopped immediately to change my mind. "Come on tens, seriously, you already came all the way down here."

"And? I have a car Ino, I can drive back. If all you guys plan on doing today is arguing, then I'm leaving." _I've had enough of arguments today anyway, _I thought sourly.

"We'll stop." Temari said for my sake. She could tell that I was serious.

Ino got the hint after a while too and she said, "Yeah, were no longer kids and Temari and I can handle this like adults. We won't fight anymore Tens."

"Thank you," I said while fishing through one of my brown bags. "Now," I slid the can behind my back and turned back to the three of them. "Who wants Whip Cream?"

I sprayed the can of Whip Cream over each of their heads. Smiling as I did so.

At the looks of disbelief, shock, and anger. I took of running.

"Tenten!"

"Omg, my hair!"

"T-Tenten-san!"

Ah shit.

* * *

He was calling again, and I tried to hide it from the other girls. I made the decision last night, and now I had to live with it.

Neji was the last person I wanted to hear from right now. Now that I was hanging out with my other friends again, the pain of losing Sakura didn't bother me so much anymore, and I loved it. I loved not being so bothered by this like I used to.

Thinking of Neji, talking to Neji, it would all just bring a new pain back. He made me feel guilty for having a friend. He mad me feel guilty for being happy, for wanting what I needed, and that wasn't what I wanted right now.

"Tenten, were about to throw the fire crackers, where are you?"

Ino's voice reached me all the way in her master bedroom, (The place I had ungracefully rushed into the moment my phone started to ring. I still couldn't believe I hadn't put it on vibrate!)

"Uh, yeah ok. I'll be right there!" I replied back.

"Alright,"

I sighed at the retreating footsteps and glanced at my phone sadly as 'Incoming call from Neji' flashed continuously. Why did we have to fight yesterday? Why did he get mad, why did I get mad? Why did I have to open my mouth and ruin absolutely everything that mattered to me?

I turned off my phone completely, unwilling to see the amount of times he would try to call and apologize. I really wanted to pick up and accept his apology, to amend for all that went wrong yesterday, but...

No. I need friends. He's not the only one I need. Unlike Sakura, I like having someone to talk to and have fun with. Love that is romance isn't the only thing important in this world, and I'm going to prove that to the both of them. (Even it hurt so much that it felt like all my organs were turned inside out.)

I laid my phone face down on her dresser, making myself promise not to forget it, before walking out of the room, and silently closing the door behind me.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I turned down the heat on the stove and grabbed the mugs from the cabinet, careful not to spill the hot substance on my trembling hands. As I entered the room, two somber faces raised to meet mine. The air was stiff and awkward but I tried my best to ignore it. I forcibly smiled at the both of them, placing a respective mug in front of each person._

_I felt Neji glaring at Matt when I placed his mug down before his own, and mentally, I just had to roll my eyes. How much more immature could those two get?_

_From the moment we had left the diner Neji and Matt haven't been on the best terms. Matt kept making it a point to talk about the past and when we were once together. ALWAYS one to linger on the subject too, like how soft my lips were when we had kissed, what we did when we had been together, the fun we had…_

_Neji, my now current boyfriend was no where near pleased about it all. Everything about his aura spoke of deadly and annoyance. Imagine how the introductions had gone…tsk, imagine how the drive home had gone! Well I'll tell you this, neither event made it to my list of memorable moments, that's for sure._

_I sank lazily into the couch and purposefully sat next to Neji. "So, tell me. What's been going on with you Matt? I mean, the last time we saw each other was in high school and everything."_

_Matt laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "I have actually gotten into bicycling. These past few years have been for nothing but practice!"_

_My eyes widened and I got a flash of the old basketball lover that I once dated. Bicycling? _

"_Wow that's…amazing but, weren't you focused on basketball and making it big someday in that sport? What happened between then and now?"_

_Matt widened his eyes in hyperbole. "MANY things changed between back then and now."_

_I shook my head in confusion, wasn't it just five years ago that we were together?_

"_I mean," He continued with a grin. "Basketball is great and everything but it's not me anymore and besides, you quit being my cheerleader so it wasn't as fun anyway with you gone."_

_I blushed…hard. How could I have forgotten about that?_

"_You were his…Cheerleader?" The cold voice of Neji Hyuga filled the room, like a gun shot on an abandoned street, and I cleared my throat awkwardly. He sure knew how to make a conversation turn cold…_

"_Uh, not really. It was just me and a couple of girls fooling around, no biggie." Brushing something off was never a talent of mine, and I knew he could tell too._

"_Oh don't be so modest Tenten," Matt said with a sparkle in his eye. I didn't like that look very much, so I glared as hard as I could at him. _

_Matt completely ignored me and turned to Neji. "She was the cutest cheerleader out of the whole squad and the loudest too. My first name was stitched across her chest and my last name, I believe, was right across her butt."_

_Neji's eyes shortened into slits and I gulped down my tea nervously. _

"_Shut up Matt, shut up Matt," I chanted in my head. But Matt would not shut up._

"_Oh, and how did the cheer go again. 'He's number 1, can't be number 2! Matt Erickson will mop the floor with you!' something like that, right Tenten?_

_Damn Matt and his big mouth. (Something told me he did that on purpose too)_

_I glared at the boy (Well, now man) that sat across from me, making sure to stare straight in his eyes. Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he know that all of that stuff was in the past? _

"_Uh, yeah something along those lines…" I answered weakly, making sure to mumble so that my words sounded mused together._

_Neji shifted uncomfortably to my left and I knew the conversation was headed in a wrong (Possibly damaging) road. "Okay," I said standing up after a moment of silence._

"_It's so nice that you came to Konoha again, Matt; But you must have other people to visit," I straightened my lavender blouse (A gift from Hinata) and walked to the door. "And places to go to, so, I won't keep you."_

_I opened the door to make my point, waiting. Both men stared back at me but I pointedly stared at Matt on purpose, who was now scratching the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Actually," He declared while staring at the floor. "I didn't plan on a place to stay at at all."_

_I sweat dropped in defeat…what the hell?_

"_So were you planning on crashing on the streets instead?" Neji's voice held authority but the teasing, and banter overruled it._

_Matt scoffed and stood up. "No of course not, I'm not an idiot!"_

_I ignored Neji's not so silent 'could have fooled me' and asked Matt, "Well where are you going to stay?"_

_He looked at my carpet and continued to scratch his head sheepishly. "I was, uh, kind of hoping…maybe, here?" _

_In a flash, Neji was tackling my ex to the floor, my night was completely ruined, and anger, hot and boiling for the long haired prodigy seeped through my system._

* * *

"_You can NOT attack my Ex's, do you hear me? What you did in there was completely out of line."_

_My voice was controlled._

"_I mean are you kidding me Neji?"_

_I was so, completely and utterly in control._

"_Not only did you punch him repeatedly, but you literally banged his head against my floor, while declaring 'Hell no you can't stay here you pathetic imbecile' through clenched teeth!" _

_I was pacing now, right in front of my bed in which he now laid, but I was still-my voice included- in absolute control. _

"_You have absolutely no right. NO RIGHT! To make my decisions for me, do you hear me, DO-YOU-HEAR ME?"_

…_.Ah shit, I lost control._

_He stared back at me from his position with cool emotionless eyes, and that only made to fuel my anger even more._

"_Are you even listening to me?" I spat out with venom, as my hands made way to rest on my hips._

_He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Who couldn't with the way your screaming?"_

"_I'll give you a word of advice mister," I threatened in a hushed tone, on the brink of bursting, "Your witty, sarcastic comebacks wouldn't be the best choice of words at the moment."_

_He stared, I stared. This continued for about 10 minutes before I had to look away._

"_I mean, what the hell?" I continued, "That is so embarrassing for me!"_

"_Well forgive me, if being defended is embarrassing for you."_

"_I'm only embarrassed when I don't need to be defended! Matt did nothing wrong! YOU are the one with the problem! Matt and I were having a good time, but you make everything so unbearable and awkward, that I just had to attempt asking him to leave." My chest heaved painfully at the loudness and effort of each word. It hadn't ac- cured to me then that I was screaming loud enough for Matt to hear in the living room, and trampling over a grown man's pride._

_I saw something flash in his eyes dangerously, and he shot out of bed. "What?"_

_Any other time I would have bolted at the fear that shook me, but I stood strong regardless of my inner turmoil. "You heard me," I said, breathless from dread. Why did I feel like the sweet compassionate Neji I knew just left?_

_He was in my face now, and eventually after backing up so much, my back hit the door._

"_That is the last fucking time I ever defend you, then. I can't believe you can't see that he still has feelings for you, and that this 'Sleeping over' façade is his way of getting closer to you! What the fuck is wrong with your head?"_

_I was just about ready to say something, but then warm; strong calloused hands reached for my shoulder, awfully close to my neck. "Listen to me, Tenten! He is not who you think he is anymore!"_

_I was trying so hard to listen, but his hands dug through my skin like a hot rod, and I screamed in agony. "Neji-Stop, your hurting me!"_

"_He is nothing but a desperate loser that wants to get in your pants, it's obvious!"_

_My hands did my best to pry his fingers away but they were like steel and I doubt they even budged. My shoulder burned from the contact, that it was all I had, to just bite my lip before screaming again. _

"_Stop it, Stop! You're hurting me!" With one last shove, I managed to push him away and the door behind me lunged open without warning. Before hitting the ground however, a pair of strong hands caught me, and I sighed inwardly._

"_Let go of her!" The growl came from Neji, or whatever remained of him. Of all the times I saw him angry, nothing could compare to the moonlight glint in his pale eyes right then. They were almost…animal._

"_You don't have any right to speak to me that way after what you just did to her!" Matt said, speaking with authority. "I'm Tenten's friend and-"_

"_She doesn't need any friends," He announced. "She has me!" _

_It was all too much. Sakura appeared, Sasuke and Karin, Neji and Matt, Sakura's concerned parents, ...everybody._

_And they were all doing the same thing…_

_Ten's please, I just need this... just give me space right now_

_Tenten we need you to call us the minute you hear from Sakura again_

_Tenten we need to spend more time with you, its not the same_

_Tenten I need you to trust me, please…_

_Tenten, or whatever your name is, you need to leave Sakura and I alone_

_Ms. Kurosaki I need you to work a bit harder next time_

_They all needed something from me…always telling me what to do, but really…what did _**I **_want for once?_

"_Get out!"_

_It was so quiet at first that I didn't even know I had spoken. I couldn't control it; my lips had a mind of their own._

"_Get the hell out of my apartment Neji!"_

'_There it was again…was it really me speaking?'_

"_Tenten I-"_

"_How dare you fucking tell me what I need? How the hell would you know something like that? I need friends too, yes you're my boyfriend, but no I don't only need you. Your not that important, who put your ass on a fucking pedestal?"_

"_Ten—" He tried to intervene, but I quickly stopped him._

"_No!" I…I didn't know what I was saying._

"_Get the hell out of my house!"_

'_What the hell was I saying?'_

"_And if you can, get out of my life too, because I don't need anyone else on my plate, about what I fucking need!"_

_Silence._

'_No, stop him!' Something inside me screamed as I watched him head for the door silently. _

'_This isn't what I want, stop him!'_

_But I didn't, he left that night, as pissed at me as I was at him. And all I could think of as I slept through the night was the sound of the door slamming loudly when he walked completely out of my life._

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope this wasn't confusing to anyone. Tenten was so upset because she finally got tired of people telling her what to do, and Neji well…he was just jealous. I see him as the 'I 'm going to claim what's mine, and stop anyone that try to steal it' kind of guy._

_AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, THE BREAK UP SHOULD BE TEMPORARY...should!_

_So sorry about not being able to update, you have all the reasons in the world to hate me. But I did ask and most of you did say you'd prefer it if I updated when I could instead of typing it all at once and updating regularly. School is killing me. And now, I happen to have crushes, so everything is just so much more horrible. _

_Hoped you enjoy the chapter,_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_(Were almost to 100! You all rock!)_

_Jane,_

_Animehostess_


	18. Crossing the Line

**Dedication:** _Rivera_

_**I've noticed that some of the old reviewers no longer review, please make my day guys and review anyway whether u liked it or not, or if you don't really feel up to it.**_

**Disclaimer**; _Most characters are all property of Kishimoto. I only own the plot and a few minor characters._

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

**"**_Crossing the Line_**"**

* * *

3 weeks after the incident…

Hinata Hyuga stood near the west wall of Konoha University watching as the other students piled out of their cars and headed to their respected classes. Her eyes caught sight of one of her friends from AD Lit who gave her a strange look before waving to her and walking over. "Hey Hinata," Lisa announced with a shy smile. "Why aren't you in class yet?" Hinata rubbed her hands together and played with her car keys to distract herself. "Um, I'm waiting for a friend."

Lisa smiled slyly, "Is it a guy?" Hinata blushed unsure what to say, but before she even opened her mouth Lisa hit her on the shoulder and grinned. "Just fooling with you Hina," She laughed. "I'll see you around!" She sang and waved before disappearing into the building. Hinata continued with her weight pressed against the wall and 12 minutes passed before she looked around dejectedly. 'Guess she's not coming today…again.' She took out a phone and punched in a number before a male picked up the phone.

"Hey, is she there?" The man immediately asked.

The dark blue haired women shook her head sadly even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I'm very sorry but she didn't show up again." The man on the other line felt a knot grow tighter in his chest and it remained quiet between them until finally he sighed heavily. "I see…"

At an attempt to cheer him up Hinata stated quickly, "But you can always try tomorrow and the next day after that…you know, until she does show! I mean, what's the point of giving up when-"

"I'm done Hinata-sama."

The tone of his voice got to her and her body registered what he alleged before her mind did. She stood in that same frozen position, shocked, scared, and confused while nearly choking on air. "W-what?" The question came out in one breathe.

"There's no point to this goose chase anymore. We've been at it for three weeks now and frankly I'm getting tired of running after someone who obviously just wants to be left alone."

"b-but," Hinata tried to reason, "She's incredibly hurt right now and I'm sur—"

"I'm hurting too, and apologizing isn't my best suite, but I'm _trying."_

Hinata didn't comment to this. It was in fact...the truth.

"Something came up Hinata-sama," the person on the other line stated. "I have to go." The line went dead before she could comment and suddenly, just like that, she didn't feel like going to class to hear her professor drown on and on about school crap.

So, Hinata Hyuga skipped her very first day of school.

* * *

Tenten Kurosaki came to her last class 5 minutes before it ended and she sighed heavily when Kakashi sensei dismissed his class. She looked around the room wearily, watching as the other students got their belongings and left to go run back to their lives off of campus. She ran her hand over her wet hair, still damp from a morning shower.

Slowly the students swarm out and she was the only one left in the room, seated in her seat. She gazed down at the only figure left in the classroom with her, silently watching what he would do. Kick her out? Stare at her in intimidation until she got up on her own and left?

She felt no energy or motivation to get up from her seat so it didn't really matter if he kicked her out or not. It's not like she was going anywhere. She'd probably just wander around like she did all the other times. She should've just stayed home, she scolded herself. What was the point of coming to class when you know it was going to end in less than 5 minutes from your arrival?

Oh yea, so it can serve as a reminder that your alive for a purpose. Not just to mope around your house eating junk food after junk food, feeling sorry for you're screwed up life. While wanting badly, oh so badly some kind reasoning for everything.

The mask wearing professor sat at his desk with his feet perched upon the table and a small orange book held firmly in his hands. She knew he saw her sitting there, but she could tell he didn't know what to say. Her eyes closed tightly willing the world to wash her away.

Because she however, couldn't forgot or ignore her problems so easily. Nothing felt right with the guilt that sat on her chest. It was weird because, a few nights ago as she was busy kicking him out of her life, she was positive that she wasn't wrong. That he was the only one at fault for trying to control her like all the other men who were once in her life.

The scene kept replaying in her head like a part from a horror movie, his choking her, yelling, him walking out. Tenten knew the situation had been beyond her at the time because of her anger and its control over her. Even if there had been a glimmer of her being wrong at the time, she knew it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Tenten didn't like feeling guilty. It wasn't a nice feeling to have to wake up to in the mornings. Hinata continuously kept trying to talk to her. Trying to let her know how upset and broken Neji was, and trying to convince her to talk to him. Through text, phone calls, even emails! TCH! As if by hearing his voice she could stay this strong! As if by just thinking of him she could be the same women who kicked him out with a vengeance and not the lost, regretful mess she was now. As if!

Neji however, seemed to get that she didn't want anything to do with him, at least thought she didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't phone her, txt her, and although at first when she had forced herself out of bed to come to school he would be in the parking lot, both would go their separate ways without so much as a hello. He was being a lot more composed than she thought he'd be.

She shouldn't really be surprised though, right? Wasn't _she_ the one that told _him_ she didn't want to ever see or associate with him again? Yeah…of course she was.

Kakashi took his time packing his things into the bag he always took to work an hour later after his class was dismissed. He had been in the room reading his perverted book the entire time. Then it struck him that he had a wife to go home to and he started to pack.

While every now and then his eyes would search for the quiet figure in one of the seats, he knew that she wasn't awake. He came across the calendar glued on his desk and cursed at the turn of luck he was having.

He needed to write these papers months ago, and he hadn't even started yet. He opened the drawer to the right of his desk and searched for the black marker ink pen he used to grade paper work, or sign permission slips. He sat on his chair again in thought for several seconds, debating on a decent introduction for his Algebra workshop.

2 hours later, Anko's ringtone startled the gray haired man from concentration. He answered on the fourth ring with a lazy "Yeah…" and looked up to check on the brown haired women still fast asleep. Kakashi rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

_Where the hell are you? _Anko's angry voice sounded through the quiet room like a blade with the same impact of being on speaker.

Kakashi cringed and answered "I'm still at work honey."

_Don't 'honey' me! _She barked, _you had me cooking pasta for an hour straight, NOW your telling me that I can't enjoy this meal with my wonderful husband?" _Silvers could be heard clanking together in the background and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"…." He rubbed his temple tiredly.

_Next time you're staying late at work, how about you tell me?_

"Something came up, well in this case," Kakashi glanced back at Tenten. "S_omeone, _came up. Tenten came to class late again and I was just giving her some time to sleep. Plus, I had some extra things that needed to be done too, but alright, I'll make sure to warn you next time."

_Good. Give me a call on your way there…alright?_

"Alright,"

_Thank you honey, bye._

Kakashi could swear he thought Anko was bipolar sometimes. Wasn't she **just **yelling at him? "Bye, Anko."

_Oh wait! Kakashi!_

"Yeah?"

_Make sure she gets home safe will you? I don't want the life of that young woman on our hands._

"I agree but, won't that make me even later?

_Yea, and as much as I want to have dinner with you, I know this is important. _He heard the sincerity behind the words as she spoke them, and his visible eye crinkled in a smile.

"I love you, you crazy woman."

Anko laughed on the other end. _Yeah, I love you too, twinkle butt. Get home safe!_

It was after they hung up that Tenten finally stirred. She repositioned her head about three times before giving up and lifting her head. She blinked at Kakashi hazily before gradually recognizing the face and shooting from her seat. "Omg!" She said grabbing her things and blindly stuffing her bag of the things she had taken out before.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei—what time is it? -Why didn't you tell me that I was the only one left-"

"Tenten! Calm down!"

Wide eyed, the brunette silently stared with her hands in mid-action at the authority of his voice. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his growing beard over his mask, secretly reminding himself to shave the next morning. He stared at her hard in silence now, not really knowing what to say, and he took in the sight of her.

Red puffy sad eyes stared right back and he stared long enough to notice how dull she appeared to be standing before him that very moment. She lacked that "bounce" that she usually carried (not in the boob area either,) and her eyes looked sunk (a bit than normal).

Tenten seemed long faced, lost in thought, even though her eyes were focused on him, and she swayed side to side in a matter that suggested that she was struggling to carry the weight of her own body. Her appearance also told Kakashi that she hadn't even bothered taking the time to dress this morning. Her hair was in a sloppy bun, her shirt seemed old, used and now crinkled from sleep.

The quick observer that he was, it didn't take him long to figure out that something was terribly wrong with this women.

"Come on," he announced, "let me take you home." He turned to finish packing his things just as Tenten answered in a tired voice, "But, my cars still in the—"

"I'll pick it up for you with my wife tomorrow since its Saturday: If you don't have any plans that shouldn't be a problem." He continued to pack and it was silent behind him before a muffled, "No, I don't have any plans, so its okay then." sounded to his ears.

He grabbed his keys and carried all of his things in one hand. Tenten walked out the door first before he followed after and locked the classroom. He didn't tell her the real reason he wanted to drive her home, but the logic was obvious to them both: She was in no present condition to be driving.

* * *

"No!"

Kakashi pressed on the brakes, hard. "What?" He asked the person sitting beside him.

Tenten stared at the parking space under her apartment window dejectedly, "Please, just NO…"

"No what, Tenten?"

"Please, don't park under my window. Not in the exact place that he used to…"

Kakashi watched Tenten curiously as she stared at the ground. 'What the hell?' he thought. "Uh… ok." He stopped the car before reversing and parked in a different space.

"Better?" He asked her.

Tenten nodded and grabbed her things before getting out of the car. She handed Kakashi a copy of her car keys and waved sadly to him. "Thank you sensei, for everything…"

"Don't mention it," he stated. "Sleep well Kurosaki."

She watched it as he drove away and silently made it up the steps to her room. The person waiting by her door waved sadly in greeting when they saw her approaching.

All Tenten could think was 'No way…Sakura?"

* * *

"It's been so long…"

The pink haired woman stared at her cup sadly after having said this and raised her eyes to meet Tenten's. "How've you been?"

Tenten shrugged like it was nothing and then stared at Sakura coldly. "How do you think I've been?" She didn't mean to hurt Sakura. But the words were just slipping out on it's own and Tenten could barely control it.

"Well," Sakura stated looking guilty sitting opposite of Tenten in the living room. "If I were to lie right now, I'd say you look pretty good. But in all honesty, you look very depressed and unhappy."

Tenten snorted impolitely and Sakura merely smiled. She knew that Tenten would act this way towards her, cold distant and rude. That was just the type of person her friend was (Yes FRIEND, even after all the time between them Sakura still considered her a close friend.) After feeling hurt or betrayed by a person, Tenten wasn't one to stay for the ride. She would push you away until you were completely out of her life and she could move on.

The only thing about Sakura's case was that SHE had been the one to push Tenten away and it was a decision she found herself regretting every moment she thought of the best friend she lost.

"Sasuke heard from Neji, and I heard from Sasuke. I'm very so-"

Tenten shot up from her seat furious. "GET OUT!"

Sakura blinked in confusion, "What?"

Tenten laughed humorlessly. "You think you can just come up in here and act like my friend? Open your eyes Sakura! The day you chose your precious Sasuke over me was the same day our friendship died!"

Sakura stood up and placed her mug on the coffee table, hoping to talk some sense into the women in front of her. "I understand that, I really do. I'm only here because I know your hurting and that your probably shutting down every—"

"Don't talk like you know me! I'm doing just fine without you or that stupid so called boyfriend of mines. You both decided to betray me in the worst possible way so now you have to live without me. Sakura you of all people should know that I don't do second chances so don't come to my home just to tell me how sorry you are for me, just to pity me or ACT like my friend, because I don't need any of this bullshit!"

Sakura stayed silent, allowing her friend to throw all her anger out on her, it was the least she could do after all that happened. Tenten breathed heavily just as her eyes started to tingle, the urge to cry was coming, and it was coming fast, but she fought it. She refused to cry in front of Sakura again.

"Ever since that fire, I've been alone." She whispered, "So what difference does it make now? Huh? You think I can't handle being by myself each day?" In an outrageous inhale of breathe, the tear gates opened and Tenten collapsed to the floor.

"You think... you think that I actually miss you or him?" She cried in agony, slamming her fists against the floor. "I don't need you! I don't need anyone! So betray me all you want." She was crying so hard now that she had to breathe through her mouth, and her eyes were so blurry that she had to shut her eyes tightly.

"Leave me like my entire clan, leave little old Tenten to fight the nightmares-the fucking nightmares all alone!" She bawled her eyes out and Sakura crouched beside her and enveloped her shaking frame into a protective hug. "I don't need...anyone..."

Tenten cried for every loss, more than she had in a long time; for her friends, her family loved ones, past lovers, future lovers…and the not so old lovers. She cried for everything…and Sakura stuck by her the entire time.

* * *

Hinata didn't really know what she was doing when she pulled up to Tenten's apartment at 3 in the morning. All she knew was that she had to do this, if not for her cousin or her close friend but for her sanity.

She raced up the stairs regretting not having put on a bra, before finding the room and banging on it consistently. If Tenten thought she could ignore her like all those other times, then the brunette needed to think again, she was on a mission damn it, and she wasn't backing down.

Surprisingly someone did open the door, but it wasn't Tenten. "Sakura—san?" Hinata asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a long story," Sakura said rubbing her eyes. "I think the better question here would be why you're banging on Tenten's door at 3 in the morning."

The reason for her mission suddenly returned and Hinata side stepped Sakura inside the apartment. "I'll explain later, but first, where's Tenten?"

Sakura closed the door and replied with a yawn, "She's sleeping in her room, are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" Hinata yelled, "If I don't speak to her right now, Neji is going to leave for Japan the next morning and they'll never see each other again!"

* * *

**A/N**: _We have one more chapter left!_

_SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR LATE UPDATE! Life is life and I had school and exams and a lot of studying to do. Pray that I pass!_

_ENJOY SPRING BREAK! And I'll try to update the last chapter next week!_

_IT'S ALMOST OVER! :D_

_I'm kind of disappointed that we didn't reach 100 but we need to be past 100 by the time I sign back in! oh by the way, if anyone is confused about the chapters i deleted the authors note so it may appear like everything is kind of upside down and you can't review if you already did for a chapter 18. Please forgive all the confusion( i'm really new at this but i think i'm getting the hang of it.) lol_

_Love all the reviews and favorites, please, please, please keep it up, and continue to review. PLEASE!_

_Thanks,_

_Animehostess_


	19. The Long Awaited Journey

_**Dedication:**_ To all of you for sticking with me until the very end, thanks guys!

_**Song:**_ Daniel Bedingfield, If you're not the one. This song helped me write this chapter and although it wasn't planned to be a song chapter, Daniel Bedingfield just inspired me.

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

**"**T_he long awaited journey_**"**

* * *

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?...  
_

_Previously…_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"That's a long story," Sakura said rubbing her eyes. "I think the better question here would be why you're banging on Tenten's door at 3 in the morning."_

_The reason for her mission suddenly returned and Hinata side stepped Sakura inside the apartment. "I'll explain later, but first, where's Tenten?"_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?..._

_Sakura closed the door and replied with a yawn, "She's sleeping in her room, are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?"_

_"No!" Hinata yelled, "If I don't speak to her right now, Neji is going to leave for Japan the next morning and they'll never see each other again!"_

Earlier…

_2:00 AM in the morning_

"Beep**!** Beep! Beep! Bee—"

His hand reached out to turn the annoying alarm clock to snooze, but by mistake (not so much a mistake on his part…) the stupid piece of equipment fell to the floor and shattered to about 5 pieces next to his head. He groaned at the rotten luck for the start of his day and turned over on his king sized bed to stare at the gray ceiling.

Neji thought about the past three months and how painful they had been for him. Everyday that he had to wake up, go to work and act like the thing with Tenten wasn't secretly chewing him up inside was like hell for him. He felt like an addict being deprived of his drugs every time he would return home and shut himself up in his darkness thinking of her.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?..._

It didn't take long for Neji to realize what the problem was. What the real reason why he couldn't get her out of his head was. Over the short span of a month, he had fallen; He had fallen, and hard too, for the stubborn, rude girl at the bar. For that idiot who left her bag in the fridge right next to the cheese.

For the one woman who made his heart speed up in happiness and painful at the same time just by walking into a room. He fell for her smile, her laugh, and the cheerful, stubborn attitude that he couldn't help but find interesting.

And in one dense blurry night, all of that was ruined. Because of jealousy and some thick annoyance at being neglected, Neji had taken away all that mattered to him, and hurt what he cared about the most.

Apologies weren't acceptable right now to her, and could she really be blamed? He knew about her past, and he knew she hated feeling belittled or pushed aside, and yet that's exactly what he did. Belittled her, pushed her aside, and to top it off, disrespected her in the worst way by laying his hands on her.

Everyday since that night Neji went home and mulled over what he did wrong, what he could've done differently or better, and in one night he came up with about a hundred things. He was to blame for his own misery, and he hated it. This time there was no fingers to point at, or anyone else to blame. Neji Hyuga was at fault. Point blank. No if's, ands or but's about the situation.

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?..._

So, he's given up. If he couldn't have her as his own, then the hell would he stand by and watch some other man take her away. If he had to move to the other side of the world to get over her, then that's what he would do because Tenten deserved it. She deserved him out of her life, and moving to Japan was the only place he knew that would keep this possible, and him comfortable.

He sighed and got out of bed, glad that he had taken a shower before, and that all of his things were parked in his car. He didn't even bother to make his bed, thinking that Sasuke wouldn't mind doing it; he took the shirt on his dresser and placed it on. He kicked on some jeans, ran his hand through his hair and put it in his signature low pony tail.

No one knew that he was leaving, not even Sasuke, and Neji wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want anyone trying to stop him. Not now of all times when he felt most raw and vulnerable.

He stared at the picture of him and her on his dresser. It was taken on the night of the party, right before everything went downhill, and she was seated on his lap making the piece sign with a huge grin on her face. He smirked when he noticed one of her bangs sticking up in the air, and he couldn't but put the frame against his heart.

'Aishiteruyo'

He thought, imagining he was telling her that. He grabbed all of his things leaving no trace that he ever lived in that room, taking the picture with him. The door creaked silently as he closed it, but he still heard Sasuke's snoring down the hall so he knew he was still safe. Neji placed the letter he wrote for the man on the coffee table and silently, but swiftly left the condo. He looked back only once at the place he's lived for the majority of his teenaged life, but other than that one time, never looked back again.

He had one stop left to make, and this, was probably the scariest part of his journey. He unlocked his car and placed the picture frame in the back. Then he got in the car and raced to his family's compound. Neji never remembered the reason he preferred to keep his passport in his room at the family compound, but now he had to go back and get it, and he had to make it fast.

Neji opened the gate to the entrance of the home after parking on the sidewalk. He raced around the fountain of birds focused on what to do, but suddenly felt his feet pulverizing something, something squishy and brown and somewhat odd smelling. It took him a while to realize what it was, but once he did, a string of curse words rang from his mouth, and Neji bad mouthed the guard dogs for their rude and apalling behavior.

_I never know what the future brings…_

'Shitting, right next to the steps,' he thought, "What smart, evil, dogs you are."

He hoped on one leg hoping to take his shoe off. Luckily they were just sandals so he was able to get them off pretty quickly. After throwing the now soiled flippers across the lawn, he opened the front door with his front key, hoping no one of his family members or the workers would over hear the key through the lock and wake up.

Meanwhile upstairs, a sleepless Hinata was staring at her ceiling, and just as she was about to drift off into sleep, she heard a long line of curses from outside her window. "Kuso! ***8*, 4****$! Why the *^*(*& is this #^$& here?"

The young woman woke up startled in confusion and ran to her window to see her cousin hopping on one foot to the front porch. She watched as he threw his shoes across the lawn and disappeared out of her sight. 'Why is he here?' She thought hurriedly leaving her room in her night gown to meet up with him.

When Neji climbed up the stairs to the hallway in which his room was located, he did not expect to find Hinata waiting for him near his bedroom with her arms crossed. He sighed in his head, upset that she found out, 'Stupid Guard dogs,' he thought irritably. Neji didn't like getting his shoe "soiled" and apparently now, he was what they called in America, "Busted."

_But I know you're here with me now…_

* * *

**Currently:**

**3: 16 AM**

"I can't believe this," Tenten whispered fully awake, sitting cross legged on her bed. "He's actually going to leave."

Hinata shook her head. "Not if you stop him in time, sweetie. And time is something we still have! His flight leaves at four and if we head to the airport right now we can-"

"Oh noooo," Ino declared, "She's not going to leave this apartment to meet the love of her life looking like this!" She held up a strand of Tenten's frizzy hair for emphasis.

"Ino," Temari groaned with a glare, "This is NOT the time to be worried about appearances!"

Said blond looked at Temari up and down with her arms crossed before saying, "You got that right…"

_We'll make it through…._

Sakura cut off the fight that was about to be produced from the two blonds and stated to Tenten, "Hinata's right, you can't sit here denying what's happening. Take action! I know you're probably still mad about all that's happened, but do you really want to hold on to that anger and let him go without saying goodbye?"

The brunette stayed in silence and all eyes turned to hear her response.

"No," She whispered. "I have to say goodbye first!" Her eyes glazed over with determination, and she jumped from her bed running out of her room.

"Outa girl!" Sakura cheered on, "Fight for love!"

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with…_

Ino muttered something sarcastic along the lines of how she wouldn't be able to find love the way she was dressed, and Temari hit her on the head. Tenten appeared moments later screaming. "Oh my God, my car got stolen!" (She forgot that Kakashi was supposed to bring it to her today), and ran around the room in circles.

"What am I going to do?" She panicked, ready to pull out her hair. He couldn't leave yet, she had to say she was sorry dammit! Plus she had to say goodbye!

"I'll take you in my car." Hinata said getting up,

"I wanna come," Ino shouted. "This has got to be interesting and I want to be there in the front row seat watching it!"

"I'm in." Temari agreed.

"Me too," Sakura stated grabbing her phone in case Sasuke called her.

"Okay, I don't care who comes but we have to hurry," Tenten said. She raced around the room, grabbed a hair tie, some vanilla body spray, a clean shirt, clean jeans, a toothbrush some toothpaste, and the picture of him and her. "Alright let's go," She called.

All four girls stared at her like she was crazy.

"You're going to brush your teeth in the car?"

"And change?"

"I don't think any of that is necessary, you look-"

"…I think you forgot a clean pair of undies…"

"INO!" Tenten yelled, angry and embarrassed that she would call her out like that.

"Ok, I'll be quiet jeez…"

"Ano, can you grab a bra too?"

Everyone turned to look at the Hyuga female that spoke up. All the attention turned to her uncommonly large boobs and Hinata blush a deep red. 'How humiliating," she thought. 'Because of me, we're never going to leave now.'

* * *

**3: 49 am.**

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

Neji sat reading his magazine from the 30 minutes that he walked through the airport doors and waited for his flight to be called. He was no longer worried about being stopped now, chances were no one would come after him, and if they did it would be too late considering his flight was going to be called.

As if on cue, a man through the intercom spoke. "Flight 456 will be taken off now in 10 minutes. Repeat, flight 456 to Tokyo Japan will be leaving in few minutes."

Neji checked his waterproof watch to find the time to be 3:50. 'Just in time,' He thought.

He stood up from his seat and stretched his limbs, glad to finally be able to move them. The Hyuga collected his luggage, and the magazine and walked over to the counter area with the small narrow hallway that led to the inside of his plane.

"Neji wait!" A voice called from somewhere within the heavy crowd, and at the familiarity of it, said man turned around to the person who had called him. He didn't seem to recognize anybody so he turned back around again to give the woman behind the counter his ticket.

Just as he was getting ready to board his plane, the same voice called him again, and there she was.

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance name my life?_

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Tenten had broken down all of his defenses, something no other woman has been successful in achieving. The woman standing across from him was gorgeous, sweet, nice and kind of a handful. He didn't know whether to believe that she was really there, or to pinch himself to check if it was really true.

He felt caught in a trance as he watched her run over to him, her hair; the lovely hair that he so much cherished and loved to run his hand through, flying in every other direction. Tears were streaming down her face, and she appeared to be screaming, yelling at him to do something.

'But what?' He wondered. The flight woman kept ushering him to get on the plane, pulling him towards his new future; His new life… without Tenten. It was at the same time that she got closer and that he decided to turn around that he finally heard her.

"Please! You can't go to Japan Neji! Don't go through with this!"

Her breathing was labored, and she pushed all people and obstacles in her way. "I-I love you!"

That got him to stop. Neji turned around, shocked at the confession coming from her. 'She…loves me?' It was safe to say that the Hyuga was now completely insane. His head was in a complete mush, nothing was making sense. It was all happening too quickly.

"Sir please," The stewardess ushered. "You have to board now, or your flight will leave without you."

He held up a hand, a sign that was meant to tell the lady to wait, and turned back around to face his woman; his own personal angel from heaven.

"What did you just say?" He asked her, in a whisper so soft, yet fierce that every person around had heard. If what he perceived was true, if she truly meant those three words than he couldn't go through with leaving. He **wouldn't** go through with leaving.

She was only two feet away from him now, glowing just as he remembered seeing her last. "I said," She began breathing harshly from all the running. "I said that I love you."

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through and I hope_

_You are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

Rising above all impossibilities, the airport turned silent.

"I love you and I'm sorry that our relationship is crazy this way. I'm sorry for not believing you, I'm sorry for pushing you away when all you wanted to do was be with me. You have helped me through, so much. You have given me faith to believe again, to trust again, and all I've done is push you father away. "

"I'm not saying that you weren't wrong, but I'm saying that I'm over that now and I'm willing to forgive you. If holding on to a stupid grudge means not being with you, then I'll let it go, because I can't seem to function properly without you in my life."

Suddenly Tenten laughed, but it quickly followed a tearful cry. "You stupid jerk!" She called, "Can't you see what you have done to me? I'm standing in a freaking airport for Kami's sake, making a fool of myself! And you thought you could just slip away in the middle of the night to Japan and that I wouldn't care?"

The young prodigy silently watched her and whispered. "Tenten…"

"Ahem," The stewardess interrupted impatiently, gesturing towards the plane through the windows. "We are now officially about to take off for Tokyo, Japan. Are you boarding with us, or not?"

Neji looked at Tenten for a while, and then smiled at the friendly woman. "Maybe some other time,"

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

She jumped into Neji's strong arms, kissing him and so desperately craving him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss, each, savoring the taste of the others lips. Neji dropped his luggage, an indication that his decision was final, and ran his hand through her long beautiful brown hair.

The airport exploded into applause, as people circled around the young couple to admire their love. Neji and Tenten however could care less about all of the attention. This was their moment, and it was finally just all about them.

They pulled away and Neji leaned his forehead against hers. "Please, tell me I'm not dreaming OR hallucinating. Tell me that you're really here."

Tenten smiled and placed her hand on his soft cheek. "You're not dreaming OR hallucinating Neji, and yes, I'm truly here."

He pulled her close and kissed her some more before pulling away to pick up his luggage again.

"Let's get out of here," He stated, grabbing her hand.

Tenten simply nodded, too happy to speak, and finally, finally she allowed herself to let herself go into the protection of his chest as they walked through the whistling, cheering crowd together.

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong_

_That it takes my breath away_

_And I breath you into my heart_

_And I pray for the strength to stand today_

* * *

**5:26 AM**

Tenten looked back at him from across the bed. He was staring at her, just as she was staring at him.

Tenten…Neji's mind reeled.

Neji….Tenten's mind reeled.

Words between them went unspoken as Neji's arms wrapped around her from the front, but the words were known to the both of them.

" I've missed you so much," Neji whispered into her ear and lightly nuzzled her neck, taking a whiff of her vanilla scent.

"Neji," He could hear her tears escaping in one breathe and then he could see them as she looked up and faced him. "I missed you too, but I'm just glad you're here now. I'm so glad I wasn't too late."

"Shhh….Tenten," He whispered and gently yet urgently kissed the side of her mouth causing her to close her eyes. He watched as the tears slowly came to an end and he kissed her lips fully. Neji loved that she wasn't backing away from him. She was gently kissing him back and his heart felt a little bit more whole then it had ever been.

_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_And though my heart is by your side_

She broke the passionate kiss and squeezed her man, yes ladies HER man, tightly. "I hurt you and myself, and I cannot describe how sorry I am."

"Tenten…" He said in a warning tone, upset at her apologizing…yet again. This had to be the 100th time that she did since they arrived to the hotel.

"No, Neji. I'm serious. I was afraid of getting hurt. I knew that you were a player and I knew you strived to break girls' hearts. From the moment I met you, I could already tell you were a stupid good for nothing bastard. Getting to know you helped me realize how wrong I was, and yet I still pushed you away!"

"Please stop apologizing so much, or attempting to at least. You're ruining the moment, and you're making me feel guilty."

A vein popped in Tenten's forehead. "You're a jerk, one that seemed to forget what he did to me." She pulled away and lightly play slapped him and then forced him into a kiss.

Neji was the one to pull away this time.

"You know how sorry I am about what I did, why do you love torturing me?"

"Because you're a jerk," Tenten said simply.

"I'm really not as bad as you make me out to be." Neji whispered.

"You're right," Neji was surprised by the stiffness of her words but he smiled when she said, "You're way worse."

He smirked at her while staring into her deep brown eyes. "Are you talking about the same jerk that you love?"

Tenten shrugged, blushing. "Depends,"

He leaned down so that his chest was pressing lightly on her breast, before seriously stating, "Well this jerk loves you, very much at that."

Tenten stared into his beautiful gray eyes, and knew how much he meant it. She screamed when he suddenly flipped them over so that she was lying completely under him. "W-what the hell?" She questioned, shoving him off. (Well attempting to anyway. Whatever he was planning to do to her in that position, she was not ready for.)

He bent down to her ear and alleged. "Move in with me."

Tenten blinked, slowly registering his question. "What do you mean?"

"I always want to be with you, but I don't think I can if we live in separate homes. So when we go back to our regular lives, I want to find an apartment just for the two of us, a place we can both call our home."

She inhaled her oxygen, greedily, and shakily. "That's sweet and all, but I don't know. It's kind of a big step don't you think? Moving in together so suddenly…"

"I know it's a big step." He brushed a strand of her hair to tuck comfortably behind her left ear. "But I'm willing to take it so we can start living our lives again, this time as a serious couple."

Tenten smiled up at him, "Ok, let's do it!"

Neji's eyes widened, surprised she was agreeing so fast. "Yeah?"

She giggled, "Yeah!"

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?_

* * *

From a few doors down an old couples sleep was disturbed from all the shrieking coming from Neji and Tenten's room.

"Harold?" The old lady asked her husband. "Do you hear that?"

The old man scratched his beard before rolling back to sleep again. "Don't worry about it, Roberta. It's probably a new pair of, rowdy, newlyweds at it again like bunnies."

The old lady nodded and went back to bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep again, but not before she whispered. "I miss how _we_ use to be rowdy, Harold."

* * *

'**Aishiteruyo'**- '_I love you'_

_**A/N**: Oh, oh. Looks like some old lady's horny again!_

_LOL!_

_And if anyone's wondering about Tenten's friends: They went back to her apartment to sleep while Neji dragged Tenten to a hotel so they could be alone. (The pervert :D)_

_Thanks guys for everything. Hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. This entire fic was my very first on fanfiction and it's my most popular. Thanks a bunch for that. I know I have many mistakes, but everyone really just supported me the entire way. (For that I am greatly appreciative)_

_Does anyone notice how I didn't say the end?_

_There's an epilogue. Yay! But it's short though. AWW!_

_Yea, so look forward to that and it will be before May. I'm only adding an epilogue because I always planned for this story to have 20 chapters. [Wooh! For even numbers! No offense to all the odds though….] and also because I feel like after so much drama and heart break, one chapter won't be enough to lighten the mood._

_You clicked on the title expecting a Neji and Tenten romance, and by golly I will give it to you! MUWAHAHAHA!_

_….ehm. Excuse the evil laughter._

_THANK YOU ALL~! & Please ReViEw!_

_~Animehostess~ (See you one last time in the FINAL ch, (for real this time) before May! ;) :D_


	20. Epilogue

**The Fine Line between Love and Hate:**

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

_One month later~_

Tenten POV

"Hello Bitches, I'm back!"

Those are the words that I felt like shouting at the top of my lungs to the world on this particular Sunday morning. Only difference though: My voice would be taunting and creepy and it would be made to scare little children under the age of 5.

…..

I didn't know what it was, or what it meant but all I knew was that it felt like a thousand ton of bricks have been lifted from my shoulders. It felt like I was myself again and that this faze, whatever the hell it was, that it has passed and now all I could see was the light ahead of this crazy tunnel I've been traveling in the last few weeks.

School for once was bearable. Yeah, I know right? SCHOOL: The place I dreaded going to every week, _**that**_ school. Kakashi-sensei hasn't once mentioned the incident that occurred between me and him that one day. I only found my car back in its parking spot the next day that Neji and I left the hotel and the keys underneath the welcome matt in front of my door.

Today, my Neji said that his uncle needed him to handle some business this morning and so he had to leave me all alone in my apartment. (He's been sleeping over a lot more lately. And on the nights that he happen to sleep in his own home, my bed would feel big, cold, and lonely. ) Luckily, today was Sunday so I had to attend church and my life wasn't as dull as it could've been.

My friends are supportive and time consuming as ever and the insaneness things have happened in this one month that passed by. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki (UZUMAKI!) have now started going out. Ino and Neji's buddy Kiba have been going at it too, they're not "official" yet, but we all know it's going to happen soon. And the one person I thought I would never let back into my life, was back. She was back, and suddenly I had someone to share secrets with again.

It hadn't been easy taking her back into my life and giving her a second chance but a little convincing from Neji and a lot of time to think on my part helped me in making this important decision. Surprisingly, although I felt like our relationship would be awkward; it was as if we were never apart. Things didn't feel strange or uncomfortable like I thought- on the contrary actually.

Right now I was rushing to a diner situated a little bit north of the busy town. Sakura had arranged it so that she could meet me there right after church; she said she had something important to talk to me about and that I couldn't be late. _'Well too late for that,'_

I thought and then laughed at my own little joke like a mad woman. It felt so good to be weird, crazy and loud again, oh how I missed myself.

I pressed on the gas, unwilling to upset her more than I probably already have, and focused on the road. After finding the place, my car glided easily into an empty lot and I stepped out of my car, empty handed with some cash in my jeans and my car keys in my hands.

I took off my sun glasses after walking inside the restaurant, gazing around for the pink haired woman. At the edge of a long hallway I saw her bright pink hair in one of the booths and it looked like she was talking to someone, but I couldn't make out the face.

I called out her name, "Sakura, Hey!"

She turned to look at me as I walked towards her table and as I approached closer I finally realized who the person sitting in the booth next to her was; Sasuke, her boyfriend. The reason that my best friend was no longer my best friend anymore and that half of my life was screwed up a few days back.

He was just sitting there looking at me.

And you KNOW that got me upset.

Before Sakura could even open her mouth, I interrupted. "What the hell is _he_ doing here? I thought you said _we_ needed to talk, not hold a group discussion." I know I was being difficult but I think after all this time I had that right.

Sasuke's cold, composed expression didn't change from the moment he noticed that I saw him sitting there and for some odd reason that I couldn't comprehend, that pissed me off even more. The fact that he could just sit there and act like he didn't put his hands on me and embarrass Sakura, was proof enough that he wasn't sorry and that this was a waste of my time.

"Tenten please, he only wants to talk." Sakura said, ALREADY standing up for him. (We've barely begun and she's gone all girlfriend protective on me. What-The-Hell?)

"It's too bad for him that I don't fell like talking then, isn't it?" She stayed quiet at my comment and I lifted my shoulders and held my head high. "Now, if you will both excuse me," I began, "I have better things to do than act as a third wheel to this little party. By all means, enjoy you're date you two.

And that was that.

I turned on my heels and went out the way that I came. An argument with Sasuke Uchiha was NOT the way I wanted to start my day.

Just as I was getting to unlock my car door, a voice called out my name. I turned my attention to Sasuke's running figure and waited until he stood in front of me. "What do you want Sasuke? Because if its friendship and a sudden memory loss to all that you and I have gone through than I'm sorry, the answer is no."

He stared at me for the longest, and under his intense gaze I began to feel uncomfortable. (Regardless of the similarity between Neji's stare and his stare because where as Neji was sexy with his, Sasuke was beginning to creep me the hell out!)

I was just getting ready to say 'screw this whole thing' and get in my car to drive home when he decided to speak.

"I'm not asking for friendship, I'm clearly aware of our status as of right now." This peaked back my interest so I turned back to face him, again.

"All I'm asking is for a chance for me to explain myself about what happened, since I did handle the situation wrong. We don't have to be friends, but I do want us to be able to be civilized with each other around Sakura and I realize that for this to happen you would need to hear the whole story behind the birthday party thing and my apology."

I crossed my hand across my chest, my keys jiggling simultaneously, and squinted past the rays of the hot sun. "Go on,"

He held out a hand, pointing back to entrance of the restaurant. "Come back in first, and I promise to tell you everything."

I gazed back between him and the building, before finally deciding to give this a try. But if it were to go wrong, and it becomes obvious that he's a lying cheat, my promise to Sakura a few months back will not go unfulfilled, and I _will_ cut off his balls.

I smiled at him as he held the door open for me, while thinking up of a hundred different ways to pull out the knife in my thigh band and slice of his 'cojones', if necessary.

* * *

Neji POV

"Neji are you sure she won't be mad?" Naruto's whiny voice bounced off on the freshly painted walls of my-**our** new apartment.

Lifting a heavy box up to the dining table I begun to rummage through it, obviously ignoring his question; the same question he's been asking for the past 2 hours.

"Yeah, Neji dude, if I had a girlfriend and then just suddenly went and unpacked her things without telling her, I doubt she would be too pleased." This time it was Kiba who spoke but his voice sounded strained.

"Trust me," I stated, just to get them both to shut up. "Tenten's already agreed to this, I'm only surprising her about the date, NOT the coming to live with me part."

Shikamaru walked past me with a lamp as he headed to the master bedroom. "You guys heard him, so stop being troublesome already and hurry this up. The faster we move the faster we'll finish."

"That's right," Temari agreed stepping from the room just as Shikamaru was going in. He had also called the girls for help even though he and the guys could handle moving the furniture and getting everything settled. Neji just wasn't sure if he could handle moving Tenten's clothes, accessories, and ehm, prized delicates without any female assistance, plus, he sure as hell wasn't going to ask one of his _friends_ to help him.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled, trying to balance lifting the huge LG flat screen on his own. "Come help me out with this, its reallllly heavy!" He groaned wobbling.

Kiba, who was busy arranging the new leather couches I bought slowly turned at the blonde. "Dude I can't! I'm busy here!"

"Leave the couches and come help," He staggered, "help me out with this!"

"No way, why don't YOU leave what you're doing and come help ME?"

"I—I can't!"

"Oh, would you two just give it a rest," Temari called with her hands on her hips, "Just grow some bigger balls and take the weight on your own like a man."

I rolled my silver orbs. Hence, the reason I couldn't ask these idiots.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata said, emerging from the room and walking over to me. "All of her things are settled in comfortably. She shouldn't have any problem with finding anything since we arranged it just the way she had it in her room."

I turned to my cousin after taking out all the silver ware from the big brown box sitting in front of me. "Thank you, Hinata…." She smiled after realizing that I took the 'san' from her name and nodded before leaving to assist Naruto.

My phone started vibrating in the pocket of my jeans and I took it out to find that my girlfriend was calling me. I smiled at my phone and turned to my slave—I mean workers.

"I'm getting a call from Tenten guys, someone take over the silver ware for me while I answer it."

Ino took over my job and I stepped outside to answer my cell.

"I miss you," was the first thing I said after answering.

I could feel her smiling as she said. "I miss you too,"

Just as I was getting ready to tell her about my day "at work for my uncle", she continued on this time sounding very frantic.

"And as much as I miss you Neji, this is much more important. Something is wrong because I can't get into my apartment! The key goes into the lock but the knob won't turn like it use to. And when I ask anyone for help they look at me like I'm crazy."

"What?" I asked sincerely shocked. '_She wasn't supposed to go home yet! What the hell is Sasuke doing, he was expected to keep her busy until AFTER we were done over here!"_

"I don't know what to do Neji! And I know you're an hour away, but baby, I'm freaking out, what the hell is going on?"

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration, annoyed that my plan wasn't going through smoothly. "Listen to me Tenten, just calm down."

I heard her breathe on the other end. "Now," I said as I started thinking out a new plan "I want you to go to Sakura and see if Sasuke can help bang the door down."

"Why does it have to be Sasuke? I can just ask Naruto, he just lives a block from here where as Sasuke …well, lets just say I'm trying to get away from him."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Well, all day Sakura and Sasuke have been trying to soften me up so I can move on from the thing at the party. I kind of ran away from them at the movie theaters just now so…it can't be Sasuke."

"It has to be Sasuke because Naruto is not home, he went on the trip with me and Sasuke is the strongest, of course right after me, but he's strong enough to get the door open."

"But I don't understand any of this. Why is my door locked? It's like they just moved me out, wait-did I pay mortgage this month?"

She started to ramble aimlessly and finally I managed to calm her down enough to convince her to see Sasuke.

"Ok?"

"Alright," she finally agreed.

"I love you; call me if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah, Love you too."

Click.

Immediately after, I dialed Sasuke's number.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey man, don't worry Tenten's fine. She's with us right now as we speak, safe and sound."

I shook my head at his lame attempt to lie. "Oh really?"

"Yup, we did NOT lose her or anything."

"Uchiha stop being stupid, I just got a call from Tenten and she somehow managed to go back home and find that the door locks were changed. I convinced her to come to you for help got me?"

"Hn," His voice sounded.

"Alright, she's going to expect you to help her bang down the door but all I want you to do is tell her that you have a friend that works as a locksmith, bring her here and leave the rest up to me."

"Sounds easy," He commented, and I could tell he was smirking.

I smirked too. "Hn. Good, because if you mess up, I will personally kick you're ass."

"Yes sir!" He announced and then a click.

I sighed heavily and placed my phone back in my jeans. '_Great, now there's only 30 minutes left to complete my plan. Just perfect.'_

* * *

"This is it," Sasuke announced as Tenten's car pulled up to a nice looking apartment complex.

"Wow," Tenten commented, leaning on the wheel to get a better view. "This guy must be pretty rich to be able to stay here."

The apartment was a large silver building with about 6 windows in all (which was strange since that meant only 6 people lived in a huge building that more than 10 people would normally stay), surrounded by security up front (Nothing at all like her security back home) many trees aligned the area and it was a fairly large space for people to walk, jog and move around. Best of all there was no graffiti and everything was clean.

Sasuke nodded, smirking strangely, "Yeah, I guess you can say that he's rich."

Something didn't feel right about what she was about to do. Using the help of a locksmith to breakdown into her own apartment was a bit strange, but then again nothing felt right about the events of this particular day.

"So, are you sure this guy can help us out?" She said turning back to the man in her passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

"Ok," she said looking around, "Where do I park?"

Sasuke pointed to a parking spot under some shade and Tenten slid in comfortably.

"Are you coming?" She asked him and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, just let me make a call first."

Tenten nodded and so she went ahead to the room number Sasuke had told her while said Uchiha locked all the doors in her car, (glad she went with her keys) and ran to his car, in which Sakura was currently driving. Quickly, they drove away.

Tenten heard a car drive by but didn't think much of it as she continued up the stairs. As she gradually climbed higher Tenten learned that the entire building was 6 stories high and that each apartment held a story to itself. That's f-fing huge in Tenten's book.

After finally arriving at the door which was luckily on the 4th story, Tenten calmly knocked. After the third knock in which no one answered, she tried the handle which was luckily unlocked. (But then again, with this much security people around here can practically sleep with there doors wide open!)

She slowly walked into the semi-lighted room and held her breath. It was so beautiful!

Admiring her surroundings and forgetting for a moment the reason she came to this place Tenten walked to the fireplace to look at a picture that look an awful lot like the one of her and her old foster parents.

Suddenly the front door closed behind her and Tenten quickly jumped. Her hand found its way to her thigh as she stood, frozen in her spot listening to the sounds behind her.

Nothing…

There were no sounds except for the breathing of the person behind her. What was he going to do? Did Sasuke plan all of this to get rid of her for good? Speaking of which where was Sasuke? And where was Neji when she needed him?

"Tenten," The man said.

Doing a double take, Tenten had to make sure that it wasn't Neji's voice that she had just heard. It couldn't have been Neji; he was an hour away in another village.

"Turn around…Tenten."

How did this man (Who sounded very much like Neji,) know her name?

Complying with his wishes Tenten turned around while simultaneously grabbing the knife and aiming for the man's head. She never missed in her aim so it was a surprise to turn around and find that he was able to slightly move so that the knife went through the door and not his head.

It was an even more surprise to find her boyfriend leaning on the door as if he never left Konoha with a smirk on his face. "Wow, you missed me so much that you want to kill me?"

"Neji!" She yelled in surprised walking over in his arms like a baby to give him a hug. "W-what are you doing in a place like this, I thought you were with you're uncle. Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought you were a killer."

Neji smirked at her and kissed her forehead. "Forgive me,"

He turned her around so she could look at the place. "What do you think of this apartment?"

"Why?"

He leaned down in her ear. "Because it's our new home…"

* * *

_9:58 PM_

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"No." Tenten said sternly grabbing a handful of popcorn. "I really do hate you."

Neji, who was laying his head on her lap while they watched 'Titanic' on the huge flat screen in there living room, slightly lifted his head to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. He smiled and pulled away. "See, you kissed me back. That means you love me."

Tenten leaned her head back on her new couch (HER new couch!) and sighed. "I still can't believe you moved me without my consent or that you went through all of this just to surprise me!"

Neji made a sad puppy looking face, a face only Tenten was allowed to see, and stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm very sorry about that, but you have to admit you love this apartment."

The brunette took in all of her new home. The nice mahogany drapes, brand new appliances in the kitchen, the new state of the art technology appliances but most of all at their stuff, his and hers, mixed in together in there new home together. She had to admit it alright….that she freaking LOVED the place.

But she wasn't going to let him know that, at least not yet.

"It's alright." Tenten muttered finally.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Only alright?"

She shrugged, "I've seen better."

His hands inched towards her stomach. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean sorry to disappoint you Neji but…I think I've seen bett—"

A chorus of laughter over threw what she was about to say as Neji worked his way on top of her in a tickling rampage. Tenten fought to get him off of her, but it was all useless.

"So is the apartment still, 'just alright?'" He called not relenting, glowing at her addictive laughter.

"N-NO! NO IT'S –P-PERFECT! I-" She was interrupted by a her own laughter before she could finished. "I love it!"

But Neji still didn't give. Tenten found an opening on his right and plunged for the bowl of popcorn, and in one move threw a handful at his face. Neji froze, taking in what she just did.

Tenten slowly realized that she had just thrown popcorn on top of Neji's beautiful mane of brown hair, (his prized belonging right next to his car) and oh boy was she in trouble.

This was a start to a buttery popcorn fight that lasted a good five minutes with non stop laughter and popcorn throwing.

"You got me all buttery!" Tenten laughed lying beneath him after he managed to wrestle his way on top.

"Want me to lick it off?" Neji asked seductively in her ear.

She quickly turned red at the mention of this, trying her best to glare up at him.

Neji laughed and lifted himself from her when she was about to push him to the brown wood floors. This helped him walk away and her to fall down in his place.

"I hate you!" She yelled again standing, happy and incapable of frowning.

Neji did the most juvenile-st thing Tenten, or anyone else for that matter has ever seen him done. He stuck his tongue out at her before running away to the long lengthy hallway that led to the huge bathroom.

"Turn off the movie and join me in the Jacuzzi!" He yelled back to her.

"No!" She responded, still upset, yet excited, that he managed to manipulate her into dropping herself on the ground.

"I know you want to…." His voice drowned on from the back,

"….Shut up!" Tenten called, laughing. She turned off the TV and threw the remote on the couch. "You're such an ass!"

She said following his lead to the bathroom.

"And you're not so bad either," he said when she appeared in the doorway.

They both laughed.

* * *

_**The Fine Line Between Love and Hate.**_

_**Written by: AnimeHostess**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

_Hoped you enjoyed taking this journey with me, everyone!_

_Sorry about not updating yesterday, a friend of mine from school has passed away and I'm dealing with a lot. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and forgive me for being one day late!_

_I love you ALL! And thanks so much for reading my story and leaving me your reviews. I would like for everyone who has read this chapter to at least leave me with one last review on this last chapter. Please don't just read it without leaving me with your'e thoughts._

_I have some upcoming stories for the future. Look on my profile in about a week to learn more about them._

_For a final time in a journey to love and hate, will you leave me with a review?_

_Lots of love,_

_~Animehostess~_


End file.
